The Perfect Kryptonite
by Nefmacilwen
Summary: Cadmus and its allies need to distract Supergirl and the DEO, but abducting Alex Danvers is not an easy task. If they succeed then they would control a powerful Kryptonian. Unfortunately, no one considered the consequences of an uncontrollable Supergirl. *Warning: torture triggers* Sanvers. *Ratings will change for future chapters*
1. Chapter 1

The air stank of stale whisky, nicotine and mingled outer-worldly scents. It was dark enough and just hazy enough for Maggie Sawyer to be alone at the bar nursing a lukewarm sparkling water. She was still on the clock and waiting on a contact to verify a rumor about missing alien minors. She barely heard the murmurs and clinking glass from everyone else because she was drowning. Drowning in her thoughts.

She was a detective. She detects, as she so slyly pointed out to Alex Danvers when they first met on the job. The grin and arrogance on her face masked her nerves when Alex had stared her down.

Alex Danvers. Dressed in all black combat gear, leg holster and holding one of the biggest guns Maggie had ever seen. Alex Danvers staring at her with a blank face but intense eyes, dressed in a pants suit, asserting her jurisdiction. Alex Danvers looking gorgeous and nervous in a skin-fitting blue dress but still commanding power and attention. The woman screamed 'it's complicated. The woman bled 'stay away.' But Maggie detects things. She thrives on mysteries and complications. All she wanted to do was to unravel Alex Danvers piece by piece.

Maggie Sawyer was truly fucked.

Yes, they had agreed to be friends. Maggie had pushed for friendship because she did not want another heartbreak. She did not want to be the new, shiny toy Alex played with until the brilliant woman realized Maggie was really dark, mediocre and worthless. So Maggie convinced herself that they would be better off as friends.

A friend whose long, lean body she wanted to explore. A friend who makes her laugh and feel things she thought was impossible. A friend she could not stop obsessing over.

 _Those lips. That kiss. I can still feel that kiss._

Plus there was an external factor she could not grasp: Supergirl.

Specifically, Supergirl and Alex Danvers. To the untrained eye they seemed like professional colleagues. To a Detective, there was something more she could not detect. Supergirl was clearly as straight as they came so it could not be that. Past lovers or not, whenever Supergirl was around, Alex was calmer. Softer. Watchful. Protective.

Maggie rubbed her forehead. _This woman might be the death of me. I need to stay away from her._ In her heart she know she could not. Alex Danvers was already under skin.

 _I need her under me._

 _Oh God..._

Her phone rang. Thankful for the interruption she answered on the first ring. "Sawyer."

"There's a rouge alien attack downtown, near the L Corp building!" he partner shouted. Maggie was already on her feet and out the door. She shielded her eyes from the afternoon blazing sun as she ran to her unmarked vehicle.

"ETA 3 minutes. Have the team secure the civilians and set up a 2 mile perimeter block. I don't want anyone else getting in there. Any eyes on Supergirl?"

"Nothing yet," her partner replied.

Shell be there soon enough.

"Don't engage the hostile until all the civilians are secured."

"Affirmative."

* * *

It stood at least 8 feet tall with the body of a snake and head of a beetle with two sharp pincer-like projections. It was an odd mix of brown and green with rows of razor sharp teeth.

"What the hell?" Maggie exclaimed staring at the creature. "I've never seen this before! Wheres my SWAT team?"

A bone chilling scream from the alien sent the rest of the civilians into hiding. Maggie looked at the nearby buildings where people were hiding and seeking shelter. They were still in harms way.

"Hey!" she shouted to the nearby officers, "evacuate the surrounding buildings and set up a three mile perimeter block! I don't want anyone in until this thing is contained."

Before she could raise her gun, a blur of red and blue slammed into the alien and sent it crashing nearly thirty feet away. Red laser scorched the underside of the alien as clouds of dust and debris bellowed into the air.

 _Heat vision. Supergirl._

Suddenly, a sea of black DEO agents seemed to pour out from every shadow and corner. They were in full combat gear armed with assault rifles and moved to surround the alien.

Maggie signaled her team to backup and ordered them to lookout for the civilians.

As she watched, she could not figure how many DEO agents were covering Supergirl and trying to subdue the alien.

When the creature tackled Supergirl and slammed her through several walls of a nearby building, half of the agents immediately moved closer to the fight and tightened their perimeter while the other half held their positions. Rapid gunshots filled the thick air. Someone screamed, Look out! It spits acid! More gunshots. More crashing. More explosions.

One of the agents broke away from the nearby group and approached the local police. "Who's in charge here?"

Female voice. Commanding. But not Alex.

Maggie stepped forward. "Detective Sawyer. Science Division." She could see her reflection in the Agent's goggles.

The agent nodded. "I assume you did your job and contained the scene. After the prisoner is secure, we will take over the evidence."

Maggie bristled. "This isn't your crime scene. Whatever we find we will share that information with you."

"Detective Sawyer, you will give us the evidence you collect. This is now a federal case."

Maggie rolled her eyes and said, "Federal my ass. I want to talk to Agent Danvers."

A pause and then a low voice laced with warning. "Hand over your evidence or I will have you arrested."

Suddenly the agent straightened and appeared to be listening to something. "Yes ma'am. The scene is secured. Extraction immediate. Do you require med evac?"

 _Ma'am._ Maggie inhaled sharply. No more fighting or gunshot sounds. Alex. _That was defiantly Alex. She's here. Alex is on the scene. Where the hell is she?_

The agent signaled to the others and a huge, unmarked, armored truck suddenly appeared speeding towards where Supergirl, the rogue alien and agents had disappeared.

Prisoner transport.

Alex would be in the middle of all the action, especially if she commanded the team. Actually Alex would be the closest to Supergirl, providing cover and backup. Maggie thought bitterly.

The Girl of Steel needed protection. Right.

In less than two minutes, all the field agents were gone. She caught sight of Supergirl flying high over the prisoner truck as it sped away.

Maggie closed her eyes. Alex was gone.

She clenched her jaw and eyed the crime scene. She did not have time to think about Alex Danvers or the DEO or the Girl of Steel.

Especially the Girl of Steel.

Especially the Girl of Steel and Alex Danvers.

Maggie growled. She really needed to stay away from Alex before her feelings for the agent became too complicated. _Don't flatter yourself Sawyer. Your feelings for Alex are already beyond complicated._

She snapped on latex gloves and started on the crime scene. She had work to do.

* * *

DEO HQ.

"I had it Alex. You didn't need to distract it. That acid or poison or whatever could have killed you!" Supergirl insisted.

Alex grimaced as she tried to straighten. She waved off the injectable pain killer. "Orals," she said to the doctor.

"And now you're hurt-"

"Kara I'm fine. This will heal. And I had to because we needed it alive."

Kara folded her arms and glared at her. She was in her Supergirl suit and if she was not her baby sister, Alex might have been intimidated. Might.

"Ahhh fine! But remember I'm the one with the flying skills not you so don't try that stunt again. No climbing up high and flipping mid-air onto an aliens back and then getting thrown off and crashing into me. I don't care how badass you are."

Alex smiled. "I love you too sis."

Kara rolled her eyes and hugged Alex tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she whispered, "and for the record, that move was completely awesome." Kara giggled. "So freaking cool!"

Alex laughed. "Do you know what that thing is?"

Kara shook her head. "Only that it's ugly and nasty."

J'onn walked into the room. "It's a species of Burrower. How are you feeling Agent Danvers?"

"I'm fine sir. Bumps and bruises. A Burrower?"

J'onn allowed the change in topic. "Yes. They live mostly underground. I've never heard of any on this planet but they prefer dark places. They are rarely seen during the day, if at all."

"Are they solitary?" Alex asked as they walked to the labs.

"I'm not sure."

Kara followed behind and asked, "Well if they like the dark, why was this one in broad daylight drawing attention to itself?"

"Good question," Alex muttered. She grabbed the closest tablet and started inputting data and typing out orders to begin initial scans of the alien.

"I'm going to need a sample of whatever it spits out," she told J'onn, and whatever else you can get from it.

He nodded and said, "I'll see what I can do," and left.

Kara stood aside quietly and watched her sister work. Alex toggled her comms. "Winn I need you to upload all the data from the body cams into the system so we can start analyzing the creature's fight pattern for Kara and everyone else to learn in case there are more."

"On it!" Winn confirmed, "by the way Agent Badass Danvers, that mid-air flip is going down in the DEO archives."

Kara huffed and rolled her eyes even though she was very proud of her big sister. Alex grinned. She then asked Agent Vasquez about the number of agents left behind to collect evidence.

"Five agents are currently on the field. They should be finished within the hour." Vasquez hesitated then said, "Local law enforcement is there ma'am."

Alex was issuing additional orders on the tablet. "They're supposed to be there. It's their job."

"Yes ma'am. There was one in particular. Detective Sawyer. She asked for you."

Alex paused. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Kara's head snap up. _Damn super hearing._ She forced herself to remain calm because the last thing she wanted was her little sister knowing just how much hearing Maggie Sawyer's name made her heart race. Of course Kara did make her eavesdropping look obvious. She was practically bouncing on her feet. _Sigh._

Ignoring her sister, she resumed her duties. "Did she say why?"

"No ma'am."

"Ok. Thank you."

Dismissed, Vasquez disappeared to oversee the initial alien scans. Before Alex could blink, Karan was in front of her...still bouncing. "Are you going back to see her?" She whispered excitedly.

Alex bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. Between Kara's exuberance for her to date and Maggie's gorgeous, tight body; it was a miracle she was still sane. Somewhat sane.

"I have work to do Kara."

"Yes you do. You have work here and you have work there," she pointed at the screens showing live coverage of the crime scene. "The work here can wait a bit. The work out there...well...I don't know how long that will wait."

Alex started to laugh. "You are something else."

Kara was the face of innocence. "I'm just saying you know evidence gets degraded by sun, heat and wind. You taught me that. Evidence can vanish without a trace and cops gets annoyed when those things happen. Especially local cops because of truth and justice and all of that."

Alex stared at her sister. "Yeah I should go work out there."

Kara nearly squealed. "I'll come with you."

"No! You still have to get checked out by medical and-and you draw attention."

"I'm fine," Kara waved her off, "besides you're the injured one so I'll be your backup. And I'm not going as Supergirl."

"Fine. Give me five minutes to change, Alex grumbled walking to the locker room. And I don't need backup to talk to Maggie."

Across the room Kara laughed. "Yeah you do."

 _Damn super hearing._

* * *

She could spot Maggie in any crowd. The police jacket nearly swallowed her petite frame. Her silky black hair was tied up to prevent evidence contamination. Her face was set in concentration with a slight frown. Beautiful, focused and brilliant.

"Danvers," Maggie called out. Alex smiled and waited for the Detective. She enjoyed watching Maggie walk towards her, enjoyed watching her purposeful strides, and enjoyed thinking about the lean muscles working under all those clothes. The taste and feel of her soft, full lips had burned into Alex's brain. She loved the way those lips curled into a smile.

"Hey Sawyer. I figured you would be here."

Maggie smirked. She let her eyes roam the Agent's body before replying, "You got my message then. Your agents need a crash course in professional courtesy."

Alex made a mental note to ask Vasquez the details about her interaction with Maggie.

Alex smiled and said, "I'll take that under advisement. How are you?"

"Much better now that you're here."

Alex blushed and ducked her head.

"I take it the DEO has our alien," Maggie asked, "Do you know anything about it?"

"Yes. Some sort of Burrower alien. Lives underground. We're not sure why it attacked."

"It did look like a huge ass serpent. What about the acid?"

Alex frowned. "What acid? I was thinking poison."

Maggie pointed to an iron bench behind her. "Whatever came out of its mouth burned right through the bench. Could be both. Acidic poison."

Alex turned to look but her ribs protested. She winced slightly. If Maggie was not looking she would have missed the slight crinkle in her face.

Maggie narrowed her eyes. "You're injured."

"What?" Alex said.

Maggie stepped closer to Alex. "You're injured. Where?"

"How did you- I'm fine Maggie."

Maggie stared at her as she put the pieces together. "You were part of the extraction team. Wait, no. You lead the team Danvers, because it's you. And you were with the group who broke off to follow Supergirl while she was fighting that thing. Tell me I'm wrong."

Alex tried to protest but fell silent at the fury behind Maggie's voice. "Why does the Girl of Steel need human backup?"

Alex bristled. "Maggie, don't ok. Don't go there. It's just bruised ribs. Part of the job. You know this. I'm fine."

"Let me see," Maggie insisted. Before Alex could protest, Maggie's fingers were already under her shirt. Alex inhaled sharply. Warm fingers gently prodded the bandaged area while the other hand rested lightly on her hips.

 _Oh God._ Alex clenched her fists to stop herself from pulling Maggie closer. Tingles raced through her body. Her heart pounded in her chest. One touch from Maggie almost made Alex unravel.

"You shouldn't be on the field," Maggie whispered. Alex swallowed a groan when Maggie's eyes darkened. She was not the only one affected.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Fingers disappeared so fast that Alex became slightly dizzy.

They both turned. Alex exhaled. "Maggie you remember my sister."

Maggie smiled. "Yes. Little Danvers. How are you?"

Kara grinned knowingly. "I'm great. So listen, does the NCPD have any comments about the alien attack here?"

"I was just asking you sister-"

"Leave me out of it, Sawyer!" Alex called as she went to examine the bench.

Maggie laughed and turned back to Kara. "We're trying to figure out if the alien spat acid or poison."

"Both are disgusting," said Kara.

"Yeah they are," Maggie made sure Alex was still out of ear shot before asking Kara, "do you know Alex is injured?"

Shocked, Kara mouthed wordlessly. Of course she knew. She saw it happen and she was not fast enough to stop it. Maggie did not know that so Kara had to pretend.

"Did she say anything to you?" Maggie asked again.

Kara found her voice. "No...No. She didn't. Shes hurting. How? Where?"

"Bruised ribs fighting alongside Supergirl," Maggie muttered.

"How do you know? Did she tell you?"

Maggie scoffed. "I pay attention."

Kara smiled. _Yes you do_.

"Well Alex is tough so she can take it. She just needs some rest," Kara assured her.

Maggie snorted. "She doesn't have to be tough all the time. Is she going home after? Will you be there?"

Kara watched Maggie gaze at Alex. "I'm usually there but I can be somewhere else."

* * *

It was after midnight when Alex staggered home from work. She was so engrossed in her research that she forgot to eat and take her pain medicine. Now her ribs were throbbing so badly that it hurt to walk, and acid was burning holes through her empty stomach. Her eyes were strained from staring at computer screens and microscopes all day. Stiff and sore, all she wanted was a shower, food, heavy drugs laced with whisky and to sleep. Glorious sleep.

She did not notice someone sitting next to her apartment door until she nearly stepped on them. Her hand immediately reached for her gun.

"Danvers."

Alex relaxed. "Maggie? What are you doing here?"

Maggie got up and stretched. "I was waiting for you. Your phone was off."

Alex shook her head. "Yeah, sorry. I was in work and forgot to charge my phone. How long were you waiting? Did you call Kara? She knew I was there."

"I did. She said you might be late so..." she shrugged, "Do you need help with your bag?"

Exhaustion was making Alex's brain foggy. "My bag? I don't understand."

Maggie took her bag and keys. "What don't you understand? Did you eat?"

 _Eat?_ She was past the point of hunger. Alex trembled slightly. Her ribs were screaming in pain. Nausea rolled in her stomach. She felt miserable, tired and weak. She did not understand why Maggie, beautiful Maggie, was opening her apartment door and asking if she ate.

Warm, strong hands guided her inside and towards the couch. Somehow she was sitting and Maggie was kneeling in front of her, gently taking off her combat boots. "Did you eat Alex?"

Alex did not answer because she was riveted to the sight of Maggie unlacing her boots. She still did not understand what was happening. Her brain was too weary to process anything. She lifted a shaky hand and stroked Maggie's face because it was there and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "I'm really tired Maggie," she whispered close to tears. She was so raw inside that if Maggie continued caring for her, she would break.

Maggie lightly kissed her fingers. "I know you're tired baby and I know you're in pain. You need to eat before taking the pills. Did you eat? I'll make you something ok. Scrambled eggs ok?"

Tears streamed down Alex's face. Maggie hugged her. "It's ok. I've got you. You're safe. I'm here. I've got you babe."

The words were whispered so fiercely and so lovingly that Alex could not stop crying. She hated being this vulnerable. Hated being this weak and emotional, but she was too tired tonight. She hurt too much and she wanted Maggie to stay.

She did not know when Maggie left but soon there was a hot plate of scrambled eggs, toast and antacids. "Eat. Slowly," she whispered before leaving again.

Maggie got her painkillers, changed her clothes, checked her bandages, wiped her tears, and kept reassuring her that she was safe and brave and amazing and beautiful.

"Stay with me," Alex whispered as she drifted off to sleep in Maggie's arms.

Maggie's heart clenched. _I'll never leave you again_. "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – Rating to M will change from this chapter. Thanks for all the feedback. Much appreciated._

Kara flew silently through the windows of Alex's apartment holding sandwiches and coffee. She walked towards the dining table when she stopped and frowned. She heard two heartbeats instead of one. She knew her sister's rhythms like the back of her hand. The other one…

She turned around and froze. _Crap! Maggie's here!_ She was in her Supergirl suit. _Crap! Crap!_ In one second, Kara raced into Alex's bedroom and changed. She emerged as Kara Danvers and surveyed the sleeping couple on the couch. Maggie was lying on her back with fingers tangled in Alex's hair. Alex was wrapped around Maggie with her head on Maggie's chest. They both looked so peaceful and content.

 _Aw! Maggie's here and she spent the night._ Grinning, she picked up the dirty dishes and carried them to the sink. Before she could decide if to leave or stay, heart beats and breathing patterns changed. _Someone is waking up._

Warmth. That's the first thing Alex knew as her eyes opened. Then softness and Maggie. God, she could lie there forever in her arms and not care about anything else expect the beautiful woman holding her. She breathed in Maggie's scent as though it was her drug. Memories of the night surfaced. Maggie holding her. Maggie caring for her. Maggie touching her. Maggie with her.

Maggie. Maggie. Maggie.

Alex squeezed her eyes shut when she remembered that they were just friends. This is what friends do. Take care of each other. This was not anything special Maggie did for Alex. She did it out of friendship.

Her heart broke again.

 _Don't cry. Don't feel. Get up._

Slowly, Alex untangled herself and sat up. Her sides were stiff. She registered a presence at the corner of her eye. Kara was in her kitchen leaning against the sink and looking at her with a mischievous grin on her face.

Alex groaned. Kara covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. _Damn super hearing._ Gradually Alex walked towards her.

"Good morning sis. Sleep well?" Kara whispered.

"Good morning. Shut up. Give me water," Alex grumbled.

Kara handed her a bottle from the fridge. "I came by to check on you, but you're literally in good hands."

Alex ignored her and drank water.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked.

"Ribs are stiff but healing. I'll be fine."

Kara nodded. She glanced at the couch. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Alex shook her head. "We're just friends," she said bitterly, "so there's nothing to tell."

"Really? I don't sleep like that with my friends," Kara said.

Alex waved her off.

"Did you all just fall asleep on the couch? Because you're wearing the same clothes I saw you in yesterday," Kara sniffed, "and you smell."

"I do not smell," Alex said vehemently. She paused. "Do I really smell? Oh God I need a shower."

Kara nodded kindly.

"You're not helping ok. I am freaking out! What am I supposed to say when she wakes up?"

"You need to talk to her," Kara whispered, "again. Because that isn't what normal friends do. She likes you Alex. Maybe she's just scared of getting her feelings hurt but she really likes you. So do something about it."

Alex regarded her sister. "Since when are you a relationship expert?" but Kara's attention was elsewhere. Maggie's breathing sounds had changed.

"She's waking up."

Maggie stirred and bolted up from the couch. "Alex?"

Alex was next to her in seconds. "Hey I'm right here."

Maggie grabbed her hands and stared at her. "Sorry. I'm sorry for startling you. I woke up and you weren't here. I didn't know…"

Alex smiled. "It's fine."

Kara shook her head. "I don't freak out over my friends like that."

If Alex heard she chose to disregard it. "Kara brought us coffee and breakfast."

Maggie looked puzzled but greeted Kara warmly. "Hi. I didn't hear you come in. Thanks for the stuff."

Kara smiled. "Ok well I just remembered I have some leads to follow on a story I'm doing so bye!" Kara was gone before they could blink.

Maggie looked at Alex. "Is she usually like that?"

Alex. "Yes. All the time."

Maggie chuckled. Alex handed her a sandwich and said. "I'm going to take a shower. There's a spare toothbrush on the sink if you want and I can lend you some clothes."

"Thanks but I would probably head home," Maggie said.

"Now?"

Maggie smiled. "Getting soft on me Danvers?"

Alex laughed at the familiar line. "Just stay a while ok. It's still early for work. Eat the stuff Kara brought. Drink. Give me two minutes because I really need a shower. Kara said I smell."

"Really?" Maggie cocked her head and regarded Alex mischievously. Before she could move, Maggie was on her toes pulling Alex against her body to nuzzle her neck and shoulders.

 _Fuck._ Alex knees got weak. Goosebumps rose where Maggie's breath caressed her skin. _This isn't what normal friends do._ "Maggie," she whispered.

"You smell perfect," Maggie whispered in her ear, "and you taste..." Maggie licked the side of her neck, "Perfect."

 _Fuck it._

Alex grabbed Maggie's face and kissed her. Hard. Almost punishing. She clutched Maggie's hips and pushed her back until she hit the wall. Maggie grunted from the impact. Her hands fumbled with Alex's shirt, pushing it up until she felt hot, smooth skin. She dug her nails into Alex's stomach who hissed in pleasure.

With equal fervour Maggie pulled her closer and pressed against Alex's long, lean body. She parted her lips and plunged her tongue into Alex's hot mouth. Maggie moaned in surprise and lust when Alex took her tongue between her teeth and sucked hard.

There was nothing shy or hesitant about it. Alex knew what she wanted and that was Maggie finally loving her. Tongues battled for dominance. Hands pulled and tugged at clothes wanting more skin on skin contact. Pangs of arousal shot directly to her centre causing her knees to buckle. _This isn't what normal friends do._ But right now, she did not care.

Never breaking the kiss, Maggie slid her hands down past Alex's hips and gripped her ass. She lost all sense of reason. _More. I want more._

Her foggy brain told her to stop before the situation got out of control but at that moment Alex broke the kiss and ran her tongue down Maggie's throat.

"Oh fuck Alex," she whimpered as shivers ran down her spine and spread across her lower back. Alex bit down on her collarbone and gently sucked delicious skin. Maggie's control snapped. She tangled her fingers in Alex's silky hair and pressed Alex's face harder into her chest. Her body and soul ached for more. She wanted to make Alex scream her name as she fucked her.

When Maggie finally pulled away, they were both flushed, panting for breath, and clutching each other's shoulders. She lightly bit Alex's kiss-swollen lips. "I want you. I can't-I can't fight my feelings for you anymore. God Alex, you are so amazing and perfect. Be mine. I want you to be mine. Please?" she asked nervously.

Shocked and supremely happy, Alex nodded, not trusting herself to speak. _Yes, yes. A thousand times yes._

Maggie pulled Alex into the bedroom. "I'm taking the morning off to stay with you,"

Alex stopped. "Maggie, wait. I really need a shower. Give me two minutes."

Maggie shrugged and unzipped her pants. "I'll join you."

Alex swore she just died and went to heaven.

* * *

Kristopher Kristoff walked into the living room of his penthouse in National City where his lead strategist had gathered to run proposals by him.

"Tell me," Kristoff said.

The combatant pointed at the map of National City on the computer screen. "The port is on the western side so everything we planned will happen on the eastern side. There will be three stages. Stage one will be an alien attack so we can acquire the last few targets. Stage two will be a fusion bomb near the nuclear reactor plant, and stage 3 is a bomb and fire in two apartment buildings. These last two stages will keep Supergirl and law enforcement busy while we load the cargo onto the ship and leave the port."

Kristoff's face was unreadable. "It will keep them busy but for how long? These are experts. Highly trained special recruits. I need the DEO's full attention."

"We can create more scenarios. Plant more bombs in high civilian populations. That will keep Supergirl and the DEO very busy."

"Yes but they will quickly figure out that the attacks aren't random. Give me something better."

The combatant was quiet for a few minutes. Then, "An alien threat near the White House, inclusive of the bombs in National City. We start with those first, then trigger the one in DC so they will believe that National City is the distraction. All forces diverted to DC, including Supergirl and then you have your window of opportunity."

Kristoff was impressed. "That's an excellent plan. Who do we have in DC? How long will it take plan and execute?"

"A few days, sir. One week tops."

"The time frame is too short. The ship will be leaving in four days. We need another plan."

"I'll call in the rest of the men and get back to you in a few hours sir."

Kristoff nodded and the combatant left. He turned and stared out of the window of the penthouse. He could see National City for miles. Everything seemed wonderful from above but he knew that deep within the bowels of the city, was a filthy infestation that needed to be controlled.

"Computer, display all DEO images on screen."

When the computer signalled it completed the task, Kristoff poured himself a glass of scotch and studied the screen. He did not have much images of DEO agents and since technically do not exist, he could not find any record of the organization. He spent weeks watching blurred images of DEO missions, trying to find a pattern or a target but they were either too random or too good.

He needed someone who knew the city and the players. Someone who had first-hand experience dealing with the aliens and the DEO. Someone who owed him several favours.

Someone like Lillian Luthor.

He dialled Lillian Luthor's number. He heard a series of clicks and static before she answered. She had encrypted the call.

"Kristopher," she greeted robotically, "how are you?"

"Never been better Lillian," he replied, "how's the family?"

Lillian paused. Kristopher knew exactly how each Luthor was faring. "I see Lena is quite the business woman these days. You should be proud especially since Lex has been such a public disgrace."

"What do you want?"

Kristoff chuckled. "I've always said you put your faith in the wrong child. I'm moving some expensive cargo out of the city in a few days and I need your help."

Now it was Lillian's turn to laugh. "The great international billionaire Kristopher Kristoff needs a Luthor's help. This is a first."

"I was thinking about asking Lena but considering her relationship with National City's beloved alien…"

"Where?" Lillian snapped. She already lost one child and she refused to lose another, especially to this sadistic man. "I didn't realize you were in National City."

"That's the point. Did you use the last set of bio-weapons I sent for Cadmus?"

"Yes. They were useful."

Kristopher nodded. "Well, expect another crate soon. I'll send a car tonight. Give Lena my best."


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie walked into the busy precinct closer to noon with a smile and far-away look in her eyes. She had spent the morning learning the curves of Alex Danvers' body. She had kissed each scar, traced patterns over her back and found spots that made her giggle.

Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered shoving Alex against the shower wall. She was already hot and dripping when Alex wrapped one of her legs around Maggie's shoulders while her tongue stroked and sucked Alex into an earth-shattering orgasm.

 _Definitely a morning well spent._

"Hey Sawyer!"

She jerked back to reality.

"You're late Sawyer," said another Detective.

"What's your point Anderson?" she countered.

"The Cap is looking for you."

 _Shit._ "Did he say why?"

He shrugged.

Maggie sighed. "Thanks man." She started walking to her Captain's office when her phone rang. It was the street contact she was supposed to meet that day of the rogue alien attack.

 _Shit._

She answered the call. "Ryan. I'm so sorry."

"What the fuck Sawyer? I took a big risk to meet and you left to deal with a fucking Burrower?"

"Ryan, I should have called you back and I'm sorry. I lost track of time. Where are you now?"

"Down the street from the station. Alley on the left. I don't have much time so hurry."

"Two minutes." Maggie hung up and hurried to meet him. On the way out she shouted to Detective Anderson, "Tell the Cap I'm following a lead on something and I'll be back."

She half ran down the street barely avoiding cars and pedestrians. She ducked into the alley and saw Ryan. At six feet tall and brown skinned, Ryan usually passed for human except for his yellow black eyes and blood-red streaks in his hair. Maggie was the only human who knew about the beautiful white pair of wings that grew from his back. Wings he carefully hid behind a thick black, jacket.

Even though he was obviously annoyed with her, she was happy to see him. "How are you Ryan?"

Ryan sneered. "A lot better if you had waited for me yesterday."

Maggie punched him lightly on his shoulder. "It's good to see you. And I'm here now. What's going on?"

He gave her a half smile while he looked around them to make sure they were completely alone. "So my friend works in this clinic down on the other side of the city. It's a free alien's only clinic for us to get checked out by healers."

Maggie frowned. "You mean doctors?"

Ryan shook his head impatiently and said, "Humans have doctors. We have healers. Anyway that's not the point. My friend said that lately when he's on the night shift, a male human comes and talks to his boss who gives him files and lab results."

"Ok..." Maggie said, not following his train of thought.

"The human is taking files about pregnant aliens, babies and kids."

"To do what?"

"That's why I called you!" Ryan freaked, "you're a human Detective. Go detect and find out why."

"I can't just do that. There are procedures I have to follow. I need evidence. I need something. For all I know the other guy is a doctor and he's helping."

Ryan knocked his head in frustration. "No he's not. My friend overheard pieces of the conversation. The human is rich. Rich like that L Corp Luthor. And he has a weird accent. Look I watch your TV shows. I know you can do this without anyone knowing."

Maggie studied Ryan. He had been her street contact since she was a rookie and this was the first time she saw him so rattled.

"Ok fine," said Maggie, "I need a name of either the suspicious guy or one of the patients. Whatever you can get."

"Ok I'll see what my friend can get. Can you go check the place today? It's closed now so no one will be around. It looks like a small house next to the high rises. Do you know where?"

Maggie winced internally. "Yeah I know where." She did not want to go alone. The aliens who lived there tended to be rogues or involved with human criminal activities and she would be seriously outnumbered.

Ryan must have sensed her hesitation because he said, "I'll go with you."

She shook her head. "I don't want you to become a target. I'll call if I find something."

"Thank you," he said gratefully, "something bad is gonna happen Maggie. Us aliens can't reproduce as much as humans do here on Earth so we do everything we can to protect our young. Be careful. Oh hey! Doesn't Supergirl work with the cops? You should tell her what's happening. Kryptonian right? So she can't really have kids the Kryptonian way because humans don't have –."

Maggie stopped him. "Thank you Ryan." The last thing she wanted was a lecture in Kryptonian biology.

He nodded. "You…you doing alright?"

She smiled, "Don't tell me the Angel in you is finally showing?"

Ryan grunted. "In your dreams, Sawyer. I've got to go. Take care of yourself." He disappeared into the sky.

Maggie updated her partner and told him to send backup in twenty minutes if he did not hear from her. The she pulled up her contact list. Her finger hovered over Alex's name. Even though she had kissed Alex goodbye two hours ago, she wanted to hear that seductive voice. She pressed the call button.

"Maggie," Alex said breathlessly over the phone. A fleeting memory of Alex moaning her name as she grounded herself onto Alex's thigh in the shower this morning fluttered across Maggie's mind. She stifled a whimper. _Focus Sawyer. Focus._

"Hey Danvers, how are you doing?"

"Great. I'm about to start appraising the new recruits. How are you?"

"I'm actually counting down the time to see you again."

"You didn't get enough this morning Sawyer?" Alex teased.

"I don't think I will ever stop wanting you," she said softly. Maggie cleared her throat. "Before I get carried away, can you tell me if the DEO tracks alien minors?"

"No. I mean there's the National Alien Registry but we only track the dangerous kinds. Why what's happened?"

"Nothing. One of my street contacts are being paranoid about somethings. I promised him I'll look into it because he's never this flustered."

"Ok. Where are you headed?"

"Danvers..."

Alex's voice changed from warm and tender to firm and cautious. "Do you need backup, Maggie?"

"I'm fine. I'm a cop, Alex and I have a partner. Don't you have recruits to terrify?"

Alex sighed. "Yeah. It's my favourite part of being a squad leader."

Maggie laughed, "Go have fun. I'll call you later."

The smile faded off Alex after she hung up. Before she could change her mind, she speed dialled Kara. "Hey sis. I need a favour."

* * *

Maggie pulled up a few houses way from the clinic. Ryan was right; the place was deserted. No cars. No one on the streets. No signs of life. Despite that she checked her service gun before opening the car door. She was not fooled by the quiet neighbourhood. She did not get her Detective shield overnight. Maggie scanned the surroundings as she closed the car door and walked cautiously towards the clinic.

Gravel crunched behind her. She whirled around reaching for her gun but then she stopped. Five aliens had her surrounded. Fortunately she recognized three of them.

"You guys really want do this now? In broad daylight? To a cop?" Her fingers itched for her weapon but she remained calm. She knew they were just muscle to scare her off so she could try to talk them down.

The one with the horns smirked, "There's no one around to say anything."

"You sure about that?" Maggie raised her chin towards one of the others, "didn't my partner help track down your girlfriend."

The blue one with the fisheyes scowled but nodded. "Come on Detective. This isn't personal. Why you gotta...detect around here?"

"What's hiding here I shouldn't be detecting?" Maggie countered.

"Listen Bill," another said, "let her go. She's on our side. She wouldn't come back."

Horn-face, Bill, snarled. "She's a cop sniffing around shit that isn't hers."

"Bill, I came by because we got reports of missing babies. I'm here to help."

Bill leaped inches away from her face and screamed, "We don't need your fucking help, human!"

A strong breeze nearly toppled her over. Bill was suddenly tumbling across the road. The other aliens seemed torn between fear and amazement as a red cape blocked the rest of her view.

 _Supergirl._

"Anyone else has something to say to Detective Sawyer?" asked Supergirl. She stood tall and fierce with clenched fists at her sides.

They grumbled.

"No? I didn't think so. What about you Bill?" Supergirl glared.

"If she comes here again I'll personally cut her throat."

Before Maggie could blink, Supergirl grabbed him off the ground as though he weighed less than a feather and threw him hard into a nearby dumpster. "You might want to rethink that threat Bill because I will throw you into space if you hurt her."

The aliens slinked back into the shadows. Satisfied they were gone, Supergirl walked towards Maggie with that charming smile on her face. "Are you ok?"

Maggie exhaled. "Yes I'm fine. Thanks but I had it covered."

Supergirl scoffed. "Not from where I was flying. You were clearly out outnumbered Maggie. And Bill was getting too confident and violent. Oh and you're welcome."

Her cadence and the casual way she said her name nagged at something in Maggie's brain but she was too irritated to pick at it.

"You usually fly around this side of the city?"

Supergirl paused. "Yes. I-I have routine flights."

She was such a bad liar. _Must be the Girl Scout in her._

Maggie turned and strode towards her car. "Let me guess. You were with Alex Danvers. Running buddies, right. Training the new DEO recruits."

No response.

Maggie sighed. She was being ridiculous. Very ridiculous. Alex was with her this morning. Alex was loving her, not the Girl Scout. _So stop being an immature, insecure asshole_.

"Thank you for your help Supergirl," Maggie said softly.

Supergirl brightened. Her eyes sparkled and she grinned. Again, Maggie's brain nagged.

"Anytime Detective Sawyer." She flew off.

If she was honest with herself, Maggie knew exactly what bothered her about Supergirl and Alex. It was the friendly intimacy between them. Alex was a DEO commander. Strict, stern, powerful and forceful. Supergirl was not hers to command but she was the only one who made Alex laugh on the field, who was allowed to touch Alex in full DEO gear, who knew how to make Alex smile and look at her as though Supergirl was the only thing that mattered.

 _You are being an insecure jerk._

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she drove back to the station to organize her field notes and start her investigation.

* * *

Supergirl found her sister on the DEO training grounds close to the outskirts of the city. The place was dry and dusty with low, rolling hills that hid enough from prying eyes. Folders were stacked neatly on a table that held several handguns and combat knives. Despite the scorching midday sun, a cool breeze from the mountains dropped the temperatures to tolerable levels. She landed next to Alex who was leaning against the table listening to another Agent shout orders at the recruits. There was a small murmur from the ten trainees when they saw her drop neatly from the sky.

Alex straightened immediately and shouted, "Hold formation!"

No one moved. Even Supergirl froze at the command. She glanced at Alex's face. It was set in disbelief and anger as she marched towards them. _Oh boy_.

She stopped next to the other ranking Agent and glowered at the recruits. "I should send every one of you back to your miserable lives for that break in protocol. You are soldier of the DEO! You cannot get distracted on the field. You do not move, you do not make a sound, you do not breathe, you do not feel unless I order you to! If Supergirl crashes a fucking space ship right now, you do not flinch, you do not react unless I tell you to move. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Since you all just pissed me off, I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again. Agent Smith will call out sparring partners. Your only weapon is your combat knife. The objective is to disarm your opponent without getting injured. Each cut is worth fifty push-ups. Agent Smith, these idiots are yours."

She turned and walked away.

Supergirl watched her with raised eyebrows. "You are scary. Now I know why everyone in the DEO is more afraid of you than me."

Alex rolled her eyes. "They should know better than to react when they saw you. Anyway, everything went ok?"

Supergirl nodded. "Yes, she's fine. She wasn't exactly happy to see me and she figured out that you sent me."

Alex grimaced.

Supergirl chewed in her bottom lip, "Alex, I don't think she likes me very much."

"Huh? She adores you."

"I mean, as Supergirl. Maggie doesn't like Supergirl which is strange because everyone loves Supergirl."

"Shocking," Alex smiled.

"I'm serious. Maggie is really sweet to me as Kara but acts guarded around Supergirl."

"Ok if it's bothering you I'll talk to her tonight. Wait, are we still on for game night? Your place?"

Supergirl bounced excitedly, "Yes! Let me remind everyone. Oh and I mentioned it to Lena and she got so excited I had to invite her."

Alex made a face.

"Be nice. She's been great to us so far. You know she's not like the rest of her family."

Alex sighed. "Yeah fine. I'll be nice."

"Ok, I'm heading back to CatCo for a meeting. I'll see you later."

"Remember rookies, fifty push-ups for every cut you get!" Agent Smith shouted.

They both turned to look at the recruits, several of whom were already bleeding from multiple knife cuts.

Supergirl frowned. "They have to do push-ups bleeding like that?"

Alex grinned, "Yes. It will make them better agents."

Supergirl shook her head, "You are demented. Goodbye."

Alex scrutinized the ones bleeding on the floor, wincing in pain and shouted, "You are soldiers for fucks sake! Act like it!"

* * *

Maggie was the last to arrive to game night. "I'm so sorry for being late Kara," she said, "my Captain needed an update on some cases-."

"It's ok Maggie," said Kara. She closed the door and took the bottle of wine Maggie offered. "Thanks. There's pizza, Chinese, popcorn but no potsickers left."

Maggie laughed as she followed Kara into the warm kitchen. "Do you want more? I'll go get some for you?"

Kara melted. "You're so sweet. That's why Alex is totally in love with you. Don't worry there's still pizza, and ice-cream."

Kara continue chatting but Maggie stood rooted to the spot.

 _That's why Alex is totally in love with you._

 _Alex is totally in love with you._

 _Alex. In love with you._

A jumble of emotions threatened to overwhelm her. Surprise, relief, fear, excitement, anxiety and pure happiness.

Something cold and damp was pressed into her hand, bringing her back to the present. Her favourite brand of beer and a plate stacked with pizza slices. "Thanks," she whispered as Kara walked back to the loud group of friends in the living room.

"Hey pretty lady," a husky voice said in her ear. Warm hands wrapped around her waist and a long, lean body pressed against her back.

"Mmm, be careful. I have a trigger-happy girlfriend."

Alex chuckled. "Well in that case, I'll be quick." She kissed Maggie slowly, lovingly. "Hi." She snagged a pizza from the plate and pulled her towards their crazy group of friends.

There was a chorus of "Hey Maggie!" "Oh, can I have a slice?" and "How's my favourite cop?"

Alex and Maggie sat on the floor next to the couch where Lena, Kara and James had occupied. Winn was on the other side on the floor.

"What are we talking about?" asked Maggie.

Kara swallowed a handful of popcorn before speaking. "Crushes."

"Oh like how all the males in this room had a crush on Kara?" Alex asked innocently. Lena and Maggie laughed. Everyone else scowled at her.

James cleared his throat. "She means like someone you admire a lot. Like Superman."

Winn agreed enthusiastically.

"Girl crushes are different to boy crushes," Alex said thoughtfully.

Lena agreed. "She's right. Women can look at someone, man or woman, and appreciate the whole package: beauty, brains, strength, compassion and what have you. Guys, however, get bogged down with the whole…"

"Homo thing?" Maggie offered.

"Yes that! Thank you."

"That's not always true," Winn protested, "I'm very comfortable in acknowledging my very handsome photo-journalist friend here."

Kara grinned. "That's because you both got that bromance thing going."

"Ok so truth. I think I have girl crush on a certain Superhero in National City," Lena admitted.

Kara coughed and adjusted her glasses. Alex choked on her beer.

Lena laughed at their horrified expressions. "I mean come on! Don't we all?"

"Nope," said Alex.

"Yes," Winn and James said simultaneously. Maggie chuckled. Kara glared at all three.

James leaned forward. "So tell us more about this girl crush Lena."

"Yes please do," said Winn.

"It's nothing like that!" Lena said, "I mean it is Supergirl. She's...she's Supergirl."

"Got that the first time," Alex muttered.

Winn looked at Lena, "What is it exactly? The suit? The boots? It's the boots! I knew it!"

Kara silently threatened him with heat vision by making her eyes glow for only him to see. Winn took the hint and kept quiet.

"It's everything!" Lena said enthusiastically.

"Oh God no. Make me deaf now," Alex whined softly.

Lena pointed at Maggie. "Maggie help me out here."

Maggie shrugged. "I don't know. She's not my thing."

"How?" James asked truly confused.

Kara was determined to change the topic. "Anyone wants ice cream?" she asked.

"Yes please ice cream everyone!" Alex shouted. No one else paid attention.

Maggie continued, "Don't get me wrong. I get the whole Supergirl infatuation thing. She's gorgeous and caring and untouchable with superpowers hence making her irresistible to even the straightest of straight women."

Alex choked on her beer. Again.

Kara coughed again but this time her face got pink. Lena tipped her wine glass towards Maggie and said, "Thank you."

"You ok babe?" Maggie rubbed Alex's back. Alex waved her off. Winn and James were still laughing.

"Anyway, she's nice but I think she's a bit annoying."

Alex snorted out an unexpected laugh and beer leaked from her nose. Winn and James laughed louder if possible.

Kara looked completely scandalized. "What? How is she annoying?"

Maggie raised her hands in defence. "I'm just saying," she handed Alex a napkin to wipe her face, "she's great but too much of a girl scout for me. And she has a tendency to show up when she's not always wanted but that's the cop in me talking."

Kara adjusted her glasses. "Well I mean she does fight for equality and justice and the right things."

Maggie gazed at Alex. "I prefer my girl dipped in sexy with a touch of badass."

"Aw babe," Alex blushed and planted a sweet kiss on Maggie's lips.

"That's so corny," said Kara.

"Supergirl is sexy," Lena said defensively to Maggie.

Alex stood so fast that Maggie nearly spilled her beer. "I can't anymore," she muttered and immediately moved away from the conversation into the kitchen, "I need ice cream for this."

"I'm helping Alex!" Kara shouted. Red-faced, she followed her sister.

Alex opened the freezer door and whispered, "Lena? Lena Luthor? Seriously?"

"It's not me! It's Supergirl!" Kara whispered back frantically, "she gets all smiley when I...Supergirl is near her but she's normal and relaxed around me... Kara. This is so weird."

"Yes. Very. Also very funny. Very weird funny." Alex shook her head, "just don't encourage it ok."

"What do you mean? I like guys! So does Lena."

"Yes I know that Kara. I mean just be careful."

"I don't understand, Alex."

Alex pushed three pints of ice cream into Kara's arms to divert her attention because she was not ready for that type of conversation with her little sister. Alex grabbed spoons and bowls and joined her friends to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

Lillian Luthor's footsteps echoed throughout the empty multi-story car park. The flood lights threw long shadows that danced as she strode to the end of the top level. Kristoff's driver had assured her that he would be waiting. She expected him to be surrounded by armed guards. She did not expect him to be waiting for her alone. No guards or cars in sight.

The night was chilly. Lillian suppressed a shiver when a gust of wind swept past her. From her experience dealing with powerful men like Kristoff, it was almost a death sentence to show any type of vulnerability.

"You look beautiful as always," he greeted when she stood next to him.

"And you look the same," she replied. He was still as she remembered: handsome, tall and distinguished with salt and pepper hair, stormy grey eyes and a dazzling smile that made women weak.

"So tell me Kristoff. Why am I here?"

He smiled. "Still direct as ever. I need Supergirl distracted."

"Well that's easy. Just blow up some aliens and humans or kidnap them and you've got yourself a distraction."

Kristoff was not convinced. "So you believe that she will risk everything for a random person? Aliens and humans alike?"

Lillian nodded. "Yes because she has, several times. Humanity is her weakness. Exploit that and you have Supergirl distracted."

Kristoff pondered on several scenarios for a moment before asking, "What about a DEO Agent?"

Lillian raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"She works alongside them at times. Capturing one will make it personal."

"Yes but you will have the DEO's full attention as well."

"That's what I want."

Lillian regarded Kristoff. He was starting to pique her interest. "Why do you want Supergirl and the DEO distracted?"

"I'm moving very valuable cargo to Russia."

"What's the cargo?"

"Alien minors."

Lillian stared at him in amazement. "That's a bold move. Suicidal but bold."

Kristoff laughed. "Suicidal? You once captured Supergirl, drained her powers, took her blood, and you call me suicidal."

"That was strictly for research purposes, Kristoff. She was never meant to stay captured for more than a few hours. Why do you think she was 'rescued' by one of my men? She's dangerous. They all are."

"I have most of them already," he continued, "mostly babies and toddlers. They are easier to control than older ones."

"Well I'm not a huge fan of aliens anyway and I'd prefer if they were off this planet instead of out of the country. How did you get them?"

Kristoff smiled. "A good magician never tells his secrets. Can Cadmus help? You and your cause will be rewarded significantly."

Lillian was silent for a few minutes, thinking hard. "No. Cadmus cannot help you. Our interests are elsewhere. I can, however, give you expert advice. Kidnapping a DEO agent will have the DEO and Supergirl very busy so you can load the aliens onto the ship before any law enforcement becomes suspicious."

"How about the Director?"

Lillian smirked. "You are ambitious _." And clearly stupid_. She was not about to tell him that the DEO Director was an alien. "Actually Kristoff, there's someone in the DEO with more impact than the Director."

* * *

The sleek black car pulled away from the curb into traffic. Cyborg Henshaw glanced at Lillian in the rear view mirror. "You seem satisfied. I take it the meeting was successful."

"Of course. He wanted the name of a DEO agent so I gave him one. Alexandra Danvers."

"That's interesting."

Lillian smiled.

"You really don't like him," the Cyborg observed.

"His greed and ego will be his eventual death but I figured if I can hasten the process, then all the better. He has a sick fascination for Lean and I prefer if he stays far away from her. Besides it will help our cause for Cadmus."

"How?"

"How do you think Supergirl will react when her sister has been taken and tortured for everyone to see? She will be beyond anyone's control and the world will see and fear her. She will become the monster she really is."

Cyborg Superman nodded. "She could destroy National City searching for her sister and kill innocents in the process."

Lillian sighed happily. "Even better."

"And if her cousin, the Man of Steel, tries to stop her?"

Lilian laughed like a child on Christmas morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Explicit sexual content ahead. Thanks again for all the reviews and feedback!_

Two nights later, Alex was in the middle of making love to her girlfriend when her phone buzzed on the nightstand. The screen flashed white in the dimly lit bedroom. Text message.

She growled in annoyance. The sound sent vibrations onto Maggie's clit making her press Alex's face harder between her legs and moan, "ooohhhhhh fuuucckkk yesssss!"

Alex, surprised and pleased with herself, smiled and filed it away for future use. Another gush of wetness trickled down her chin. _Oh yeah I definitely doing that again._ She slid her tongue down to lick her girlfriend clean. Maggie panted and clutched the sheets. "So good Alex," she whispered as she rolled her hips into Alex's mouth, "so good baby."

Her phone buzzed again. This time she ignored it. _Priorities._

Alex slid her hands up to cover Maggie's breasts as she curled her tongue inside Maggie's hot, dripping- "ALEX!"

Alex stifled a moan as Maggie writhed beneath her. She was so close. They were both nearing the edge of ecstasy. Alex shifted so she could run her fingers through her own drenched folds. Her breath hitched. _God Maggie, this is what you do to me._

She clamped her lips over Maggie's clit and growled again. Harder and longer.

Maggie screamed as waves of pleasure crashed through her. She grabbed the headboard and pushed, splintering the wood. Alex pressed down on her own clit and flicked it once…twice…and followed Maggie into sweet oblivion. Her moans on Maggie's clit sent Maggie hurtling through another frenzied orgasm. Her hips bucked wildly. She screamed Alex's name until her throat was raw.

Alex pressed gentle kisses between Maggie's legs, trailing up her stomach until she felt Maggie untangle her grip from her hair. Satiated and pleasantly sore, she collapsed next to her. Warm hands caressed her back as she tried to catch her breath.

Chests heaved. Hearts raced. Legs and arms quivered like jelly. Their bodies were slicked with sweat and want.

They were wrecked.

"That was-"

"So fucking incredible."

They giggled. Maggie pulled Alex towards her and peppered her face with loving kisses. "You are beyond amazing," she murmured. Alex snuggled into her.

"Mmmm. Are you saying that because I made you scream three – no four times?" asked Alex. Maggie nipped her shoulder.

"No. I'm saying that because you are beyond amazing Agent Danvers." _And I am hopelessly in love with you._

Alex shifted to her elbows and hovered her naked body over Maggie who groaned at the sight of her girlfriend. She sent a silent pray to all the Gods thanking them for everything Alex.

"Well Detective Sawyer," Alex whispered. She leaned down to kiss Maggie. "You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "My". Kiss. "Everything."

 _Alex. Alex. My Alex._

Maggie tangled her fingers into Alex's hair again as their naked bodies pressed against each other for the hundredth time that night, but it always felt like the first. She poured her heart and soul into kissing Alex, wanting only Alex, loving only Alex. Tongues danced in each other's mouth. She rolled Alex easily onto her back, never breaking their kiss.

"God Maggie you are so beautiful," Alex whispered against her lips gazing at her perfect face and perfect smile, "beautiful, strong and so wonderful. I lo-"

A phone vibrated again. Maggie frowned and glanced at the night stand. "It's yours," she said and reached for it. Alex grumbled. The moment was gone. She wanted to shoot the phone and whoever texted her. Instead she gave Maggie an apologetic look when she rolled off and sat up.

There were three messages. One from the DEO operator with the code 443 which meant 'emergency mission.' The other was from J'onn with the same code and the last one was from Kara saying she was on her way to pick her up. _Supergirl got called in too? Not good._

Maggie knew their night together had ended when Alex's face turned blank as she checked her messages. Alex quickly replied to them.

"I'm sorry," she said to Maggie, "I have to go in. Stay and get some sleep. It's…well almost one in the morning. Wow! How long were we…?"

Maggie chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'm not complaining." She motioned to the phone, "Is everything ok?"

Alex climbed out of bed and searched her drawers for clean clothes. "Not sure. I'm going to take a shower. Oh and you might want to put on a t-shirt or something. Ka- I mean Supergirl is on her way."

"Huh? On her way here? Why?" Maggie asked but Alex had already closed the bathroom door. _Why is she coming here?_ She leaned over the bed, grabbed the first shirt she felt and slipped it over her head. A few seconds later she heard a _whoosh_ and a light thud on the floor next to the kitchen. A female silhouette stood in Alex's apartment.

"Alex?" a familiar voice called softly. Maggie frowned. _Kara?_ She switched on the bedroom light. Supergirl turned around and stared at Maggie sitting comfortably on the rumpled sheets of Alex's bed.

"Maggie! Hi!" Supergirl averted her eyes. She did not need X-ray vision to know that Maggie was naked from waist down. Her flushed face, swollen lips, slightly hoarse voice and bed hair screamed 'just got gloriously fucked'. Kara was trying really hard not to think about it. "I-er-I didn't realize you were here." _I am going to kill Alex._

Maggie smirked. "Hi Supergirl. Alex is in the shower."

"Right. Well I'll just wait right here until she's finished. So how are you Detective?"

"I'm fantastic, thanks for asking." Maggie could not help but smile. Supergirl's unease was adorable. It reminded her of Kara's fluster when she had walked in on her and Alex a few days ago, kissing on the couch.

"Great! Good to hear." _Yup, not awkward at all with my sister's half-naked girlfriend sitting on their we-just-had-lots-of-sex-bed._ _I'm so going to kill Alex._

The bathroom door opened. _Thank Rao!_

Alex appeared in a black, skinny jeans and blue lace bra. "I forgot to take my shirt," she said to Maggie. She grabbed a thick, long-sleeved one from the bed.

Maggie pointed, "Supergirl is here."

Alex's eyes widened and hastily slipped on her shirt. "Give me thirty seconds!" she shouted.

"Take your time!" Supergirl replied, "And no need to shout. Super-hearing."

"Right." She grabbed her jacket, keys, phone and gun. "I'll call as soon as I know something but just in case, don't wait up ok. You need to sleep." She leaned down just as Maggie straightened to kiss each other goodbye.

Kara smiled.

Maggie watched as Alex walked towards Supergirl, who nodded at Alex. They reached for each other automatically: Alex's arm over Supergirl's shoulder and Supergirl's arm around Alex's waist. No hesitation. No fumbling. No spoken words. Just a nod. It was as though they had been doing this forever.

Then they were gone through the window into the cold night.

* * *

Supergirl and Alex landed gracefully in the DEO. Day or night, the DEO always ran a full shift of agents and now the place was bustling with activity. As they made their way down the staircase, Kara glanced at her sister. "Did you get _any_ sleep?"

"Nope," Alex replied.

"I'm mildly impressed and weirded out at the same time."

Alex cut her a playful look and said, "Well sis, a least I can put all that DEO training to good use for Maggie's benefit."

Kara's faced twisted as though she ate a lemon, "oh my Rao no! TMI! TMI!"

"What's going on?" she called to J'onn when they neared the main command centre.

"Suspected alien activity in the National City's cemetery."

Supergirl shuddered. "I hate zombies."

Winn glanced at her from his desk, "They don't exist. Do they J'onn?"

"Any visual?" asked Alex.

"Nothing yet. Just unusual heat signatures and weird radiation readings," Winn replied.

"Ok. Send all data to my mobile," she said to Winn. She raised three fingers and circled them once.

A strong male voice boomed from across the room. "Tactical unit one. Gear up! Three minutes!" Agents scrambled and ran to their respective lockers.

Kara bumped her sister's shoulder. "That's always impressive. Go sis!"

Alex tried not to grin. The agent who had shouted the order appeared next to them. He handed Alex a tablet and a watch. Kara recognized him as the one who was training the recruits with Alex. Agent Smith. Alex's right hand on the field.

"Everything is loaded," he said to Alex, "Your bag and gear are in the SUV. Since we don't know what we're dealing with, Med Evac one and two are on standby."

"Good." She activated her comms, "let's move out!"

* * *

A team of eight, heavily armed DEO agents moved silently through the chilly graveyard, led by Alex Danvers. She listened hard for any odd sounds as she checked her wrist unit every few seconds to ensure they were heading in the right direction. She was never fond of graveyards and had nightmares as a teenager when she watched _Night of the Living Dead._ Aliens she could deal with. Not the paranormal.

The clouds shifted allowing the moonlight to affect the already haunted landscape as it formed eerie shadows on the ground. She checked the GPS unit again and signalled the team to head west. Their target energy signatures came from the edge of the cemetery. The mild scent of rich, brown earth wafted through the breeze. That only meant one thing: fresh grave. She shuddered. _Ignore. Ignore. Ignore._

Suddenly, Supergirl was next to her. "Anything?" Alex asked softly, thankful for the distraction.

"Nothing. I circled the area three times. There's a weird looking house at the edge. It was hidden by these big, creepy trees. It looked empty when I used my X-ray vision."

Alex nodded. Fog drifted across the sloping land and wrapped itself around the tombstones and crypts.

"I really hate graveyards," Supergirl said.

Alex grunted. "You and me both. Were there any on Krypton?"

"Hell no. We sent our dead to the sun. This burying this is clearly human. And disturbing," Supergirl looked down at her feet as they walked, "I feel like I'm walking over a dead body. So rude."

Alex agreed. She toggled her comms. "We're almost to the target." She looked up from her wrist unit and stopped. Her team moved in position behind her and Supergirl, scanning everything.

"What the hell? J'onn are you seeing this?"

It was as though someone or something had drawn an invisible line between the neatly, trimmed lawn of the cemetery and this unruly section. "Yes, I'm seeing it," J'onn replied.

Monstrous trees hung so low that their drooping branches could tickle the backs of their necks. Everywhere was brown and green: brown for the dirt and tree trunks, and green for the unkempt grass and leaves. No wild flowers grew to add colours to the depressing scenery. Alex peered into the dismal darkness.

"The house is directly ahead," Supergirl said. Alex nodded but remained rooted to the spot. She sensed her men shifting uneasily behind her. They never had a problem running into all kinds of danger but for some reason, the humans were hesitating.

"Kara, do a scan one more time. Agent Smith, scan for heat signatures."

Supergirl glanced at her sister questioningly but nodded and obeyed.

"All clear," they both said.

"Is there a problem Agent Danvers?" J'onn asked.

 _Yes. I don't want to go in and risk the lives of my sister and my team. Something is wrong._ Every fibre of her being yelled at her to leave but she had a mission to complete. She trusted her instincts.

"Change of tactical plans," she whispered through her comms, "keep a tight formation as we approach. Fan out only when we're about to enter the house. Keep all lines open. Fire on anything that moves."

Supergirl was confused. "What's wrong Alex?"

"I'm not sure. It feels…it's as though…something is telling me to get away."

"More like get the hell outta here," one of her Agents muttered.

"Focus," Alex snapped at her team but she understood. She hoisted her gun straighter and squared her shoulders. "Let's move."

Slowly they moved towards the house making as little noise as possible. Supergirl had engaged her super-hearing as a precaution. "Why do all bad guys pick the most isolated, ugliest, darkest, place to live?" she mumbled. She felt the tension rolling off Alex.

The house came into view. It extended about two stories high and held a Neo-gothic style mixed with Renaissance style. Alex could see the arches around each window and steeples on the roof extending into the air. The exterior of the house was painted dark green, almost black. Leafy vines crept up the front walls and made their way to the windows and disappeared around the sides of the house.

Kara peered into the shadows. "Do vampires exist?"

Alex scoffed, "Asks the alien."

"I'm serious? Do they exist in this world at least because I'm getting a vampire vibe happening."

The fog seemed to be thicker around the house. Clouds of fog drifted between their legs and wrapped around their bodies. Alex scrutinized the house suspiciously. _There's no way in hell that this house existed without anyone stumbling across it. This isn't right. Could it be a trap for Supergirl?_

Alex motioned for half her team to secure the back of the house.

"In position," Agent Smith said over the comms.

Kara and Alex glanced at each other. Silent confirmation that each were ready.

"Go!"

Supergirl flew into the house. Glass shattered. Windows broke. Doors were crashed open and footsteps thundered. Specks of dust danced in the light beams from the guns as the agents cleared each room.

"Upstairs is clear!"

"All the rooms are empty, Agent Danvers."

"Winn, find me something," Alex ordered. Back at the DEO Winn was already typing furiously.

"Ok ok the energy signature came from the middle of the house. Exactly where you're standing."

Supergirl and Alex looked down. "I'm not seeing anything Winn," Kara said.

"Agent Danvers, there are scorch marks on the wooden floor leading into the kitchen," an Agent called from another room.

Before they could move an earth-shattering explosion shook the house to the core. A clap of thunder boomed, followed by a series of explosions so loud that everyone clutched their ears in pain. The floor rolled and convulsed sending everyone to the ground, except Supergirl who floated close to the ceiling. She searched around for the source of the explosion.

The DEO agents made futile attempts to stay on their feet. Alex was rolling on the floor and shouting something at J'onn over the comms.

The lights from their guns flickered once and suddenly the room was plunged into darkness. Forked lightning flashed, illuminating the room for a half-second. Supergirl swore she saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at her but then it was gone. A deep crack appeared on the wall and ran up the ceiling. Supergirl heard explosions, crashing and more screaming. There was another flash of lightning and then everything stopped.

"Is everyone ok?" she shouted.

There was an odd ringing in her ears. Flashlights came on. Someone groaned nearby. Supergirl turned and saw one of the agents was under a huge chunk of the wall that had fallen on her leg. It was twisted at an odd angle. Her face was pale and dusty and she looked as though she was fighting back tears. In a flash, Supergirl lifted the weight off the agent, tossed it aside and then knelt next to her. "I've got you," she gently lifted the agent to her feet. Another agent took over.

"We need med evac J'onn," she said. Kara looked around. "Where's Alex?"

Agent Smith approached. "Everyone is accounted for expect Agent Danvers."

Supergirl frowned. Agent Smith ordered the team to initiate a search.

"Alex!" she flew around the house, searching each room. "She couldn't have gotten far." Clouds of dust rose and obscured her view but she pushed her way through, desperate to find her sister. Her panic rose with each passing second.

"I'm picking up another energy signature," Winn said in her earpiece, "it's coming from the room directly above you Supergirl."

She flew into the ceiling. She heard the Agents running upstairs to follow.

She coughed and squinted through the flecks of dust and ceiling that danced like fireflies in the moonlight from the windows. She turned to all four corners of the room. Nothing expect for a small bed. Her heart pounded. _Where is she?_

The agents entered the room behind her but she was fixated on the bed. "There's something on the bed," she told them. All lights were trained on her walking slowly towards it.

The blankets on the bed were ripped and the pillows were scattered. Nothing was at the head of the bed. In fact she could not see anything past the middle of the bed because it was total blackness. The hair at the back of her neck stood on edge. She edged closer. The lights from the agents could not pierce the darkness. _What the hell?_

"Focus the light there," she said. Agent Smith stepped forward and shone his light directly into it. The darkness seemed to absorb light.

Something was very, very wrong. "What the hell is that?" he breathed.

"It's like a black hole," J'onn observed from HQ. "Sucks up light."

"Black hole minus the gravitational effect," said Winn.

"Could Alex be in there?" Kara asked.

"Only one way to find out," Agent Smith said as he stepped closer.

Supergirl grabbed his arm. "Are you crazy?"

Smith stared at her. "With all due respect Supergirl, our team leader is missing and I'm next in command. I can't force you to comply but I hope to hell you would let me do my job."

"Let me-."

"Sorry ma'am. Orders are not to put you in any unnecessary risk?"

"What?" she sputtered, clearly offended, "orders from who?"

"Your sister." Smith left a stunned Supergirl and inched closer to the wall of darkness. He held his light at the side of his face, throwing a huge shadow against the wall.

"It's like a veil," he said, "There's something behind it. Or someone." He squinted.

"It is something even your worst nightmare will never imagine," an eerie, raspy voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned. In a flurry of movements, guns were raised and attack positions were taken up by the agents. Supergirl found herself at the front of the team with Smith on her left. The man, or creature, could not have been less than seven feet tall. It wore dark purple robes, a necklace of silver skulls and held a heavy staff in his hand. Its skin was almost grey and wrinkled.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The creature took a step forward.

"Don't move or we will shoot!" Smith yelled.

The creature looked at him and sneered. "Your weapons cannot hurt me, human. I am beyond your time and space." As it stepped into the lights from the guns, Kara choked down a whimper. Floating at its side was an unconscious Alex.

Anger and fear gripped her. "What did you do to her?"

The creature paused and focused its intense gaze on her. The very air seemed tainted with its evil. She held its gaze. It had her sister and she would do anything to rescue Alex.

"I sense your anxiety," said the creature, still staring at Kara, "Kara Zor-El. You are a Kryptonian and from a noble House yet you have become a slave to human emotions. You are weak for this human."

"She is my sister."

The creature cocked its head and looked at Alex. "Her blood is different to yours. She is not your sister." It waved a hand and Alex floated towards the bed.

"Who are you?" asked Kara as she kept her eyes on Alex.

"You are asking the wrong questions Kara Zor-El of Krypton."

"Ok. What should I be asking so you can release her?"

The creature shook its head. "Wrong again." He snapped his fingers and Alex disappeared into the black hole.

Kara screamed and flew to where Alex had vanished. The agents opened fire. The bullets stopped inches away from the creature and fell harmlessly to the floor. In a flash Supergirl grabbed the creature and slammed it against the wall. Unfazed, it just stared at her.

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere you can't follow."

Supergirl punched it in its face. "Where is she?"

The creature flicked his wrist and Supergirl flew backwards and crashed into the wall. It gazed at the agents. It raised a long, gnarled finger and pointed it at the closest one. Immediately, dark tendrils of light shot out of his finger into the agent's head. The agent opened his mouth into a silent scream until the creature closed its hand. Across the room, Supergirl groaned and sat up in time to see the creature with the Agent.

Everyone watched with bated breath as the Agent staggered slightly then straightened up slowly. He faced Agent Smith and stared at him with white, unblinking eyes and a blank face. Supergirl saw Smith's hand tighten on his weapon as his eyes became fixed on the Agent in front of him.

Supergirl stared in disbelief. The other Agents aimed their guns at their comrade. She feared the worst.

"Stand down!" she shouted. No one obeyed. She was not their leader.

Supergirl turned her attention to the creature, "This isn't necessary."

"Why not?" asked the creature, "this is why I exist."

Smith never moved his eyes from the mind-controlled Agent. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead and ran down his face.

"Let him go and you can leave," Supergirl pleaded.

"No," the creature said hungrily.

J'onn was shouting, "Supergirl! You need to distract the alien!"

"How? Nothing I do works!"

The Agent in front of Smith raised his gun and pressed it against Smith's throat.

The tension in the room tripled.

"No," Supergirl whispered.

Smith clenched his jaw and stared unblinking, not at the Agent who wanted to kill him, but at the creature who had a tiny smirk on its face. So tiny that Supergirl thought she imagined it.

"How will you like to die?" the mind-controlled Agent asked Smith, "I am very gifted with death. I can make it painless so that you will smile sweetly as you expel your last breath, or I can make the pain so intense that you will want to kill yourself before I have the pleasure of doing so."

Supergirl's gasped. She could not believe that Smith was being mentally tortured before he died. _What kind of sick freak is this? Who the hell will think of… this can't be happening!_

The other Agents did not let their guard down.

"How about if I cut your throat instead?" His voice came out in a raspy whisper. The gun mimicked the movement of a knife as it moved slowly across Smith's damp, pale neck. "How long will you survive? Thirty second? Sixty? Will your eyes widen in surprise and try to stop the blood from gushing out, or will you just accept the inevitable and let yourself bleed to death?"

Kara was so scared. She did not want anyone to die. Alex was not here to figure this out and she was not coming. She calculated the possibility of grabbing all of the Agents and flying off to safety. Suddenly she knew what to do.

She sent a bolt of heat vision to the mind-controlled Agent who screamed and fell to his knees. Gunfire erupted. The creature hissed angrily. Supergirl flew towards it with super-speed. They crashed through a window and shot into the sky. She kept punching and kicking and screaming at it with such force that it did not get time to recover.

"Tell me! Where is Alex?"

"Where is she?"

"If you hurt her, I will find you. Tell me!"

Supergirl pulled her arm back to punch it again. The creature looked at her and said, "Goodbye Kara Zor-El." Before she could react, it disappeared.

Kara froze. She whirled around searching and listening. Nothing.

She flew back to the DEO agents who were already out of the house with the Med Evac team. She hovered above them. Agent Smith looked up and shook his head. Her heart sank.

Alex was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Triggers - physical abuse, physical torture, mental torture, hate words, no sexual assault but threats. If any of these trigger you, please don't read. This chapter and the next were a bit difficult to complete because of the hurt scenes (I already yelled at my muse). I hope I did it justice. Thanks again for all the reviews, feedback and comments. They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

They searched everywhere for Alex.

Supergirl took to the skies and circled the city for hours. Always scanning for anything that looked like Alex. She listened attentively for a whisper of her voice or her familiar heartbeat. Nothing.

The others were on the streets. After the alarming phone call from Kara, Maggie and other officers raced out of the station to the cemetery to look for any clues that might lead her to her girlfriend. She called in every favour she had with police officers and aliens alike. A ball panic threatened to overwhelm her but she pushed it down. This was about finding Alex and bringing her home. She had to be a cop, not the girlfriend.

J'onn ordered the DEO agents to interrogate all the aliens in their custody about the creature suspected of abducting Alex. He searched the archives. Winn kept scanning all calls, radio chatter, traffic cams and cell phone cams for any hint of Alex.

Nothing.

Five long hours had passed since Alex was abducted. They were back at the DEO headquarters discussing their next moves. The DEO agents who were on the field updated J'onn but did not have anything useful to add. Most of them stayed for the briefing. Alex was one of them and their field commander. There would be no rest until she was found.

Maggie gripped the white, circular table in front of her because she needed something solid to ground herself. Kara, still in her Supergirl suit, stood with folded arms, hard eyes and a clenched jaw. Winn looked as though he was on the verge of a meltdown.

"Why Alex?" Supergirl asked them again, "out of all the other agents, why her?"

"Opportunity," answered Maggie, "easiest one to snatch? You said the lights went out so Alex could have been closest to the…thing that took her."

"There are other factors that need to be considered," J'onn said grimly, "if we're to assume it was an opportunity to take any DEO agent then that's fine, but it's not just any agent. It's Alex Danvers."

Maggie followed his thoughts. "Federal agents are hard to defeat as is, and the DEO is basically your black-ops special forces for extra-terrestrial lifeforms. So, that makes kidnapping one even harder. If you're going take a risk and abduct one to make a statement, might as well go big right? And the only thing bigger than my girlfriend in the DEO is you, J'onn."

He nodded.

"So they had to be watching her," Supergirl mused, "they had to be watching all of us. Do you think it's possible that alien is working with someone? A human. Someone who can benefit from this."

"Well do we assume this is targeted against the DEO or Supergirl or both?" J'onn asked.

Maggie's phone vibrated in her back pocket but she ignored it. "Hard to say," she replied.

"And you don't know what kind of alien it is? Even though it knew of your family and of Krypton?" J'onn asked Supergirl.

"No. Sorry," she answered.

Winn asked, "What about Cadmus? Lillian Luthor has been off the grid months now. All their bases are quiet. Could this thing be working for Cadmus?"

Kara frowned. "Lillian doesn't work with aliens. She hates us. She has more than enough resources to abduct Alex without help."

"Who else knows about Alex's relationship with Supergirl? Outside the DEO and Cadmus," asked J'onn.

Winn scratched his head and glanced at Maggie who had stiffened at the question. "By relationship sir, you mean working, right?"

Supergirl exhaled and closed her eyes briefly. _I have to tell Maggie._

"Yes, of course," J'onn replied.

"Well anyone who pays attention will know there's something more between them," Maggie muttered, "it isn't obvious but it's there." Her mind flashed to the way Alex and Supergirl fit easily into each other before they flew out of the apartment earlier this morning.

J'onn cleared his throat. He was about to say something when the DEO screens at the command centre blacked out, flickered then returned. The entire room got so silent and still that Maggie could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on the screens that showed Alex in black DEO clothes with her hands and feet bounded to a chair. Her head lolled forward with her hair blocking most of her face.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed. _You're alive. Thank Rao you're alive._

On screen Alex groaned. She raised her head slowly. A small cut above her right eyebrow marred her face but otherwise she seemed uninjured. Supergirl clenched her jaw when she saw it. Maggie stared at the screen, looking for clues to give a location.

"Start tracing people!" J'onn ordered. Everyone snapped out of their shock and scrambled to work.

"Can she hear us?" Supergirl asked.

"Negative," Winn replied as he typed furiously.

"Her tracker and cell phone are still offline!" Vasquez shouted from behind her consoles.

On-screen Alex's eyes were opened. She squinted at the bright light as her eyes adjusted. She pulled and tugged at her restraints while looking around at her surroundings. "Well this sucks," she mumbled.

"Does she know we can see her?" asked Kara.

Maggie shook her head. "She doesn't realize she's being recorded."

On-screen Alex froze at the sounds of approaching footsteps. Supergirl noticed her body relax but her eyes remained alert and cold with a bored expression on her face. The footsteps stopped just outside camera range. The person had to be behind the camera because Alex was focused on something there.

"Agent Alexandra Danvers. Pleased to finally meet you." Male voice. Deep and smooth.

Everyone in the DEO fell silent again expect for those trying to trace Alex. "Run voice recognition now," J'onn commanded.

Alex glared at her captor. "I wish I can say the same." She tugged at her restraints again, "Are these really necessary?"

The man laughed. "Of course. I'm not stupid. I know exactly what you're capable of. You're lucky it's just ropes."

"What do you want?"

"Information, Agent Danvers. Information only you know."

"And what exactly do you think I know?"  
"The DEO's current research projects, access to their mainframe and Supergirl's real identity."

Supergirl bristled.

Alex started to laugh. "You're serious?" Still laughing. "That's what you want to know? Well, asshole, let me enlighten you. Those projects are highly classified even I don't have access to them. You might have to ask the President for those. DEO's mainframe can only be accessed from the inside so good luck trying to break in. And you went through all this trouble to abduct me while I was with Supergirl, to ask about her identity when she was literally standing right there. Are you kidding me? She was right there! And since we're on that topic; what's the obsession with you people finding out Supergirl's real identity? Really? I don't get it. Why? What do you hope to find? Will it make your worthless life better knowing that a Kryptonian Goddess leads a pathetic human life like the rest of us? She's an alien you idiot. She's Supergirl. Not human. Get over it. By the way, that creature you ordered to attack my team, what is it? I got a good look at it before one of the other assholes knocked me out. I've never seen one before."

Almost immediately Supergirl and Agent Smith protested. "There were others?"  
"What the hell is he talking about?" Smith turned to J'onn, "Sir I scanned the area three times."  
"And I did two flybys and two scans as well. I didn't get anything!"

J'onn held up his hand to stop them. He would get the details later. He needed to focus on Alex.

On screen the conversation continued: "You are in no position to ask questions," the man sneered with barely controlled fury in his voice.  
Alex pulled at her restraints. "I've got some free time."  
"You are stupidly brave. There are many creative ways to convince you to talk."

"I'm sure there are."

"Agent Danvers. Can I call you Alex? Since we will be intimately familiar with each other soon. Alex, I don't think you understand what's happening here. You hold no power."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Sure about that?"

Winn groaned. "Jesus, Alex stop trying to rile him up."

The man on-screen continued talking "I'm very sure that you are completely powerless."  
"I doubt that," Alex shrugged.

"What the hell? J'onn is she trying to get him to kill her faster?" asked Winn  
"She knows what she's doing," J'onn assured him.

On screen: "Supergirl is not coming to save you because she can't find you."  
"I don't expect her to."

Kara clenched her fists.

"The DEO are trying to trace signals and they can't get a lock," the man continued.

"Your point?" Alex was still grinning.

"And your girlfriend, Detective Maggie Sawyer, is currently breaking down doors for you. In fact she's got more than half of the NCPD looking for you. Now, that's love."

Alex's smile vanished. Maggie paled. Kara's jaw dropped.

"I know everything about you Alex. I know you're close with Supergirl, you're a top DEO Agent, and that your girlfriend loves vegan ice cream."

Alex's face remained blank. "So, how long did it you take to gather all of this…unnecessary info about me? Years? Months? Or did ask you around National City's Most Wanted?"

The man smiled. "A good magician never tells his secrets." Alex narrowed her eyes.

"He didn't say Kara Danvers," J'onn noted but Kara heard him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He didn't mention Alex's sister. It's either he doesn't know or he thinks Kara Danvers is inconsequential. He mentioned Supergirl and their relationship but not Kara Danvers."

"I don't understand. How is that significant?" Maggie wondered.

"But why keep that to himself. That's major leverage," J'onn continued. "Look! Alex is thinking the same thing."

Supergirl saw that her sister was studying the man off screen but her face was expressionless. Maggie was scrutinizing both J'onn and Supergirl. "What does Kara have to do with Supergirl?" She turned to face Supergirl. "Why is there a link between the both of you?" Her voice hardened. "Is Kara in danger because of you?" Kara was impressed. Maggie's concern for Kara trumped the fact that she was questioning a powerful alien who could snap her to pieces with one hand. _Yup, she's a keeper._

The voice on screen drew their attention. "You are a highly trained agent so I know you can take pain. You can take a lot of physical and mental pain until your body shuts down completely as a defence mechanism. But I also know your weakness Alex. She's a beautiful, young, and blonde with blue eyes, glasses and a reporter."

J'onn exhaled in relief. "Good he doesn't know."  
Maggie pulled out her phone from her back pocket. "J'onn, I'm calling Kara to tell her to meet me at CatCo so I can bring her into witness protection. There's no telling what these people will do next."

Supergirl's eyes widened.

"I'll also talk to the Midvale police to get a squad car to Mrs. Danvers house to keep an eye on her. Or do you think she'll be safer here at the DEO?"

J'onn shrugged. "Do what you think is best, Detective. I know Alex would appreciate you taking care of her family." Maggie nodded and started searching her contacts list.

Kara could feel every single person in the room staring at her. Waiting for her to make the decision she knew she had to make. She held Maggie's hand to stop her from dialling. "Maggie, there's no need to call me and there's no need for witness protection. I appreciate it though."

Her words took a few seconds to compute in Maggie's brain. She then stared at Supergirl and mouthed wordlessly until she found her voice. "Well shit…that explains…everything actually." Despite the gravity of the situation, she chuckled, "those glasses really don't help much."

Kara smiled. She felt lighter, relieved that Maggie knew the truth.

The man on the screen said something about Alex's sister, pulling Maggie's and Kara's attention. He continued. "But this way it's much better. Knowing you are the reason for your sister's pain. Well, that might just drive you crazy Alex Danvers." Alex clenched her jaw. He walked next to her and turned to face the video camera.

"Run facial recognition now!" J'onn growled.

"Scanning and running," Winn said.

The man pointed at the video camera. "That is broadcasting live to the DEO and Kara Danvers' apartment. Say hello Alex." Her face twisted in fear. _No no. Kara no. Maggie...oh God Maggie. Can't let them know I'm scared for them. Can't let them know. Wait only Cadmus ever infiltrated the DEO's mainframe. Does he work for Cadmus? But Cadmus knows Kara is Supergirl and he doesn't._

"I need a team to Kara Danvers' apartment for a full scale sweep now!" J'onn shouted. In less than ten seconds, five agents were on route.

The man leaned in and whispered into Alex's ear, "Still feeling powerful Agent Danvers?" He laughed. "Shall we begin?" He looked directly at the camera, "Enjoy the show." Shadows moved around her. One of it covered her face with a cloth, enveloping her in total darkness. Her body tensed. She felt herself being tipped backwards still tied to the chair. Her hands clenched the arms of the chair. Then she was drowning in ice cold water.

 _Motherfuckers._

"What are they doing?" Kara panicked.  
Maggie looked terrified. "What the hell?"  
Winn covered his ears and closed his eyes. J'onn and the other Agents stood absolutely still, their eyes never leaving the screen as buckets of water were poured on Alex's face.  
"What are they doing to her?" Kara yelled again.

"Simulated drowning," he said calmly, "water boarding."

"What? Drowning! Why?"

"It's a form of torture," J'onn explained, "controlled so the victim will experience the effects of drowning but wouldn't actually die."

Kara's voice broke, "But why are they torturing Alex?"

Maggie observed all the DEO agents around her. They were pissed and concerned but none were actually worried. They were strangely calm. A sickening feeling gnawed at her. Kara, however, was bordering on hysterical.

Suddenly Alex was upright. The cloth was removed and she was coughing and gagging and gasping for breath. Her hair and clothes were drenched. Despite all the discomforts she focused on the camera and said clearly. "I can take it." The shadows laughed. She ignored them. Her purpose was to get a message across to Kara and Maggie. "I can take it." _Don't do anything stupid_. "I can take it." The wet cloth was slapped against her face again. She felt herself being tipped backwards and she was drowning again.

Fury and fear lashed into Kara. She slammed her fists down on the table so hard that part of it broke. "Find her Winn!" She needed to find Alex now to stop those bastards from hurting her sister.  
"I can't get a proper lock," Winn said as he scrambled between screens and keyboards. "Give us a general location," Maggie insisted. Her phone rang again. She let it go to voicemail.

On screen, Alex was coughing again.

Kara fought back tears. She never felt this scared before. This powerless.

Alex spat water out of her mouth and coughed up more from her lungs. Her lips were turning blue, a stark contrast to her already pale, cold skin. Hair was plastered along the sides of her face. "I can take it," she wheezed, "I can take it."

Maggie wanted to break everything in sight. Her chest hurt. Her stomach was in knots. She wanted to kill everyone responsible for her girlfriend's pain with her bare hands. Her phone rang again. She ignored it.

Someone cut the restraints off Alex's wrists and feet. She toppled forward and lay panting heavily on the ground. Her limbs felt like lead. She rolled onto her back. "Can you take this?" one of the shadows sneered and kicked her sides. Alex grunted. Another one stamped on her hand and kicked her thighs. She curled up into a tight ball with hands over her head as they kicked her mercilessly.

"ALEX!" Kara was sobbing and screaming uncontrollably. She covered her ears and fell to her knees as they were beating her sister. She heard knuckles hitting flesh. She heard the men laugh and call her sister terrible, inhumane names but Alex never made a sound. Tears dripped down her nose and onto her Supergirl suit. She had all this power, all these abilities and she could not rescue her sister.

"Cut the sound!" Maggie pleaded when she saw Kara fall.

"No. I need to hear what's happening."

"Look at her J'onn. She's watching her sister being tortured!"

"Get Supergirl out of here then."

Maggie pulled at her hair in frustration. She understood why J'onn needed to see and hear everything but she was finding it more difficult to remain objective knowing the love of her life was being beaten half to death and seeing a devastated Supergirl on her knees calling out for her sister. Maggie closed her eyes and took a few breaths. Both Danvers needed her. She opened her eyes and focused on Little Danvers. She knelt in front of Kara and wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders. Immediately Kara clung onto her as though she was her lifeline. Her shoulders shook with each cry, each whimper. Maggie forced herself not to wince from Kara's strong, desperate grip. Instead she rocked her gently.

"Kill that fucker Danvers," she heard Smith say. Maggie twisted her neck in time to see Alex push up from the ground, catch a man's foot inches away from her face and twisted it hard. He screamed and fell to the ground. She turned to block another blow to her face, and punched another attacker. Two men grabbed her arms and another grabbed her waist to restrain her.

"This bitch is strong!" one yelled.

"Hold her!" One of the attackers cuffed her stomach repeatedly. "Settle down bitch," he spat at her, "before I fuck the dyke out of you."

Maggie barely registered Kara's flinch because there was a roaring in her ears at the man's words. _You will be the first one I kill._ Maggie pressed Kara's face into her shoulders to protect her from the seeing horror on the screens.

On screen, more shadows formed into men. Six surrounded Alex to restrain her. Suddenly black tendrils shot into Alex's head. Her body stilled. Her eyes seemed unfocused. Alex entire body jerked. "Mom," she whispered, "Mom why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Kara swiftly raised her head from Maggie's shoulder. "Eliza? I don't see Eliza? Where is she?"

"Something is causing her to hallucinate. There's someone else in the room with them," J'onn said.

"It could be that alien from the graveyard," answered Smith, "remember what it did to the rookie?"

Wiping her eyes with her hands, Kara quickly rose to her feet, bringing Maggie up with her.

Alex shook her head at whatever image only she was witnessing. "What are you talking about? Kara is fine. I just saw her." Alex paused, then she continued in a nervous voice, "No mom. Kara is not dead."

 _Oh Rao._

J'onn growled, "Come on Alex. Fight it!"

Alex was shouting, "I would know if my sister was dead!"

Alex's body jerked again. Her face twisted in horror, fear, grief and guilt. "Kara!" she screamed, "Let me go to her! I can save her! Kara! I'm coming!" She tried to run. She fought so hard against her captors that two more men had to hold her. Whatever she was seeing, it was destroying her. "Nooo! I can save her! Please let me save my sister! Kara! KARA! Let me go to her! It's not too late."

Maggie turned away from the screens. Watching Alex was ripping her apart inside. Kara trembled violently. Tears were still streaming down her face but her eyes…Her eyes were glowing. Dangerously glowing. _Shit._ Maggie approached her cautiously, "Kara. Hey, Little Danvers. Look at me."

No response.

On the screens, Alex was sobbing and pleading desperately to save Kara while fighting against the madness in her head.

"Come on Alex, you can fight this. I trained you to fight this." J'onn growled.

"Kara look at me," Maggie said firmly.

Vasquez heard the urgency in Maggie's voice. "Sir, Supergirl is..."

J'onn turned around. "Supergirl stand down!"

The agents around them drew their weapons as a precaution. Against her instincts begging her to flee to safety, Maggie gently cupped Kara's face. "Look at me." Glowing alien eyes met brown, human ones. She felt Kara vibrating under her fingers as though she was moments away from exploding. Maggie focused on Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. Not the alien. Just Kara Danvers who was distraught over her sister.

"I'm scared and angry too. I want Alex back home with us. We will find her and we will bring her home, but I need your help Kara. I can't do this alone. I need to you to help me bring our girl back home." Those alien eyes never left hers. Maggie continued, "She's strong Kara. You know this because she helped raised you to become Supergirl. She will live for you to find her. For us to bring her home." Maggie tucked a strand of hair behind Kara's ear. "Will you help me find our girl? Yeah? Ok. I need you to control your powers ok. Can you do that Little Danvers?"

Kara nodded. Her eyes dimmed but she was still shaking. When Maggie finally led Kara away from the main command centre, they did not see when Alex realize she was trapped in a hallucination. They did not see when she started to fight against the horrifying pictures in her head and push them out. They did not see her collapse unconscious on the floor with blood dripping from her nose.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie locked herself in the ladies' restroom of the DEO and stared at herself in the mirror. Under the harsh fluorescent lights she looked weary and lighter brown than her usual caramel colour. Dark circles had formed under her eyes. The fact that she could see them meant that they would be difficult conceal. She sighed.

She pulled her hair back before splashing cold water on her face. She did not deserve the comfort of warm water now. There would be plenty of time for that when they found Alex. Numbness began setting into her fingers under the running water. Part of her wished it could set into her entire body. As far as Maggie was concerned, the numbness were a mild annoyance compared to what Alex was coping with. She slammed the faucet shut and grabbed nearby paper towels to dry her face and hands.

Her eyes tracked the room. A row of five stainless steel sinks lined the wall. Across the room were the toilet stalls and at the side were shower cubicles. Clean, quick and efficient like everything else in the DEO. Like Alex. But Alex was also warm, soft, loving, funny, passionate and caring. So caring, so incredible, so perfect.

She suddenly remembered teasing Alex about this same restroom a few days ago. They were washing dirty dinner dishes in Maggie's apartment when Maggie casually asked her if she ever thought about workplace sex. Of course Maggie figured she had caught Alex by surprise so she waited for the adorable, awkward, red-faced stutters and laughs but her woman shocked her by answering confidently, "Yes."

It was Maggie's turn to stutter and mumble. Alex had laughed and said, "Come on Maggie. Have you seen yourself walk into the DEO? With all your swagger, charm and that smile? My God woman, it takes all my training and restraint not to drag you into an empty room or the stalls in the ladies' room."

"You've given this some thought Danvers," Maggie recovered smoothly.

Alex gave her a smouldering look. "Oh you have no idea and it's all your fault."

"Any specific room?"

"Ladies' room because it's usually empty. Less women around than the guys. The shower stalls are off to the side so there's additional privacy. But we wouldn't be in the shower…yet. There's this huge wall that's just perfect to…well you know."

Maggie's eyes had darkened with lust.

"No, I don't know," Maggie whispered, "Tell me." Dishes forgotten, Alex showed her instead.

Maggie shook her head angrily. _Get yourself under control Sawyer. Alex needs you to find her not fucking daydream. God, you're pathetic. You are a detective. Fucking detect, you worthless piece of shit. Alex deserves better than this._ The memories of her girlfriend, however, were not fading. It was as though the room was haunted by her smile and her voice.

 _Focus Maggie. Focus on the future. Not the past._

The past several hours, however, hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt something sharp and tight building in her chest. She paced the length of the restroom trying to wrestle control of her feelings. The walls seemed closer than normal. Her stomach rolled. Her chest felt so heavy that she tried breathing in deeper, but it was painful…too painful to breathe. She braced against a nearby wall as she started heaving. Terrified at the overwhelming emotions crashing into her, she clutched her chest.

Her eyes burned as hot tears dripped down her face. She immediately covered her mouth with both hands to stop the misery from clawing its way out of her throat. Her breath quickened. Maggie leaned back against the wall as her knees weakened. Not trusting herself to stay quiet, she kept her hands clamped over her mouth as she slid to the floor and rested on her heels.

 _Push it down. Push it down. Push it down. Push it down._

The mantra did not help. They were coming. The pain, the agony, the remorse, the fear, the rage. They were all escalating and forcing their way out. It was too much to supress so she surrendered to the emotional assault.

Maggie turned her face to the side and screamed into her arm to muffle the sound. She screamed and kicked the air in front of her. She screamed and pounded her fists on the floor. She screamed and knocked her head back onto the wall. She screamed and pulled at her hair. She screamed and bawled and begged for Alex until she saw a pair of red boots. She screamed and cursed until she felt gentle fingers comb through her hair. She screamed and promised painful deaths to each of Alex's captors until she glimpsed that symbol of hope.

Slowly, she raised her head from her arm and looked up. Tears still blurred her vision but she knew it was Kara. Who else could be a blob of red, blue and blond? Maggie grunted at that thought. She wiped her face and leaned her head back to survey Kara, still in her Supergirl suit.

"Your eyes are still glowing," she rasped. They were a strange mix of blue and glowing light red. Maggie did not know how else to describe them.

Kara nodded, "Involuntary. They will be back to normal when Alex is home."

Maggie blinked, "They're not as bad as before so that's progress." She massaged her forehead. "Was I that loud?"

Kara shook her head. "Super-hearing. No one else heard you."

"I forgot about that."

"Do you want me to leave?" Kara asked.

"Stay," whispered Maggie.

Kara held her hands and intertwined their fingers. Maggie closed her eyes and breathed deeply. They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Maggie squeezed her hand in thanks and got shakily to her feet. Kara watched her carefully.

"I'll be ok," she assured Kara.

"I know. Your heart rate is back to normal."

Maggie gave her a half-smile. "I'm gonna have to get used to that too."

Kara glanced up at the ceiling. The tension on her face eased as she recalled a memory, "it used to annoy Alex back when we were younger. I know her heartbeat; its patterns and rhythms, and while growing up, I was more attuned to her than anyone else. So if I heard her heart skip a beat, or race or anything out of her normal, I would be at her side in seconds. You can imagine how embarrassed she was as a teenager to have her little sister fussing over her."

Maggie chuckled. Kara met Maggie's eyes in the mirror. "When you started coming around her heartrate would always spike for a few seconds. After a while I started to pay attention to yours. It does the same when you see Alex."

Maggie's jaw dropped. Kara tried to maintain a stern expression. "You're not that smooth, Detective."

It was odd feeling standing in the restroom of a non-existent black-ops military base that hunted aliens, with the alien sister of the woman she was dating, casually talking about alien quirks as though it was just another Wednesday. Or Thursday. Somehow it made her feel lighter.

Maggie rubbed her eyes. "Yeah well Alex is…" P _ossibly the love of my life._ She switched the topic of conversation. "I need to leave for a bit. My captain called to say that four alien toddlers are missing. I need to follow up and talk to the parents."

"Does he know about…?"

Maggie nodded. "He assigned the case to someone else but I promised a friend of mine that I would investigate. It's the least I can do." She scrubbed her face clean. Her eyes were now puffy and bloodshot from crying. _Great._

"J'onn called Eliza. She's on her way with two DEO agents."

"Good," Maggie exhaled, "one less thing to worry about."

"Thank you for that by the way," Kara touched her lightly on her arm, "I didn't even think of it and I should have but thank you."

Maggie waved her off. Kara's phone pinged. She pulled it out of her skirt pocket and read the message. "It's Winn. He needs to talk to us."

Maggie tilted her head. "You've got pockets lined in that suit?"

Kara led the way out of the room. "If you think that's impressive, you should ask James about his Guardian suit."

Maggie glanced at the door as she passed it. The lock and handle were on the ground bent in half. _At least she didn't break down the door._

A subdued Winn was waiting for them in the locker room. He handed Kara a tablet. "That's the list of possible locations for Alex. I narrowed them down as best as I could. It's a long shot though."

"I'll go with anything right now to find her," said Kara.

"J'onn said to take a strike team with you. Agent Smith and his team are already waiting."

Winn looked at Maggie. "The DEO got flagged about the missing aliens so another team is already deployed. They have orders to update you on every lead. J'onn spoke with your captain who agreed for you to work the case here, from the DEO, as long as you send him your reports."

Relief flooded Maggie. She wanted to be nearby when they found Alex but she also understood she had a duty to the people of National City. "I appreciate that."

"I'll tell James to meet you at the station," Kara said to Maggie, "neither of us should be on the field alone right now."

Maggie wanted to protest but Kara was right. She was mentally and emotionally exhausted and constantly worried about Alex. "I'll call him on my way out."

Her phone rang. She winced thinking it was her Captain but it was her street contact Ryan. _Shit._ "I have to take this," she apologized, "Ryan."

"What the fuck Sawyer? When I call you it means there's an emergency. I called you twice and you didn't answer. What the actual fuck?"

Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose in an effort to relieve some tension. "Ryan. I'm sorry. Again. I'm dealing with something right now."

"Well join the club. Those alien kids I was telling you about? They're gone Maggie. Vanished. Gone. We can't find them."

"My captain just told me. The missing person's reports were filed earlier. Do you have anything else for me?"

"We think it's the same human I was telling you about. Problem is my cousin and I can't find him."

"I need a name."

"I'm working on it! All I know is that he's Russian and rich. Like Luthor rich."

Kara stiffened when Ryan mentioned "Luthor".

Maggie blinked. "Yeah you mentioned that before. Let me make some calls ok. Talk soon."

"Hey hey wait. Not that I care or anything but what's the thing you're dealing with?"

Maggie glanced at Kara who was watching her intently. "My girlfriend is missing. She's a federal agent."

"Missing as in kidnapped?"

"Yeah."

Ryan paused. "I'll see what I can find out." He hung up.

Maggie stared at her phone. "Huh."

"Luthor rich?" Kara prodded.

"It's nothing personal, but that's the second time my street contact mentioned Luthor," Maggie said thoughtfully.

"This kidnapping alien kids does not seem like Cadmus," said Winn.

"But can Cadmus benefit from this?" Maggie asked.

"Lillian hates aliens, she wants us dead. Why take only alien minors and not their entire family?" Kara argued.

"Fair point," Maggie agreed.

"I'll run scans for the Cyborg's signature just in case to cover all bases," Winn said.

Maggie slipped her phone into her back pocket _._ "Alright. Let me know if you all find anything. I have to go before my Captain calls me again."

* * *

The wind whistled as it swept past her face. Supergirl flew below the clouds circling her next target: another warehouse that gave a ping on Winn's trace to find Alex. From her X-ray vision, she saw two live bodies in the warehouse. Her best guess was alien because their heart rhythms did not match that of humans.

"Supergirl. We're in position," Agent Smith's voice sounded over her comms.

"Wait for my signal," she replied. Kara flew straight through the roof of the warehouse and landed on her feet. She ignored the bricks, splintered wood and dust that fell around her. She vaguely heard the DEO agents around her shouting at the two aliens dressed in human clothes. They were so shocked to see Supergirl and a dozen weapons pointed at them that they did not even think about running.

"On your knees!" Smith bellowed. They quickly obliged.

"We didn't do anything," the purple scaled one with claws said. His partner, who could pass for human, expect for his full black eyes and forked tongue, nodded enthusiastically.

Supergirl walked towards them. They looked up at her, visibly terrified. Her eyes were still a swirling mix of glowing red and blue.

"Listen Supergirl, we don't want any trouble. We were just waiting on some stuff from a buddy of mine," purple-scales said.

"What stuff?" she demanded.

"Legal stuff," his human-like friend insisted.

"Do you know anything about a captured government agent?" she asked them.

Both shook their heads.

She grabbed the purple one by his throat, lifted him up and squeezed. His eyes bulged out of his head as he tried to pry her fingers off his throat.

"You're lying. We got a trace from this location," she warned.

The other alien pleaded, "We're not lying! We're waiting on a friend. They're – we're - someone took our kids, Supergirl. Someone kidnapped alien kids and we're trying to find them."

Kara immediately released the purple alien who fell to the ground, coughing and rubbing his throat. She eyed them. "The NCPD are already investigating."

"We're not depending on humans for help," he snarled, "It was a human who took them."

Kara was wasting time talking to these two. She could be flying to the next location right now for Alex. She nodded to Smith and then turned to leave when the purple alien stopped her.

"Will you help us find the missing kids?" he asked hopefully.

Kara stopped in her tracks. His words made her heart constrict in shock and guilt because she did not even think about saving those kids. She was so fixated on finding her sister that it never even occurred to her. "Sorry. I can't. The authorities are already looking. They will be found."

"What? You can't? Why the hell not?"

Supergirl bristled.

"You can't or you won't? What's more important than finding missing kids?" he asked incredulously.

 _Alex being held down while men kicked her and threatened her because they want me._

Kara bowed her head in defeat. "I'm sorry."

"What's more important than helping your own kind Supergirl?" He gestured at the DEO agents and continued, "Helping them? Helping the humans find that captured agent?"

Her eyes glowed brighter with fury. _Keep calm. He's upset. He doesn't know what he's talking about._ She turned to face him. "You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly. You prefer them over us. At least we know where your loyalties lie."

Supergirl folded her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone heard about Slavers Moon. You didn't hesitate to rescue those humans who were kidnapped to be sold on another planet. But look at you now, standing in all your high and mighty glory, telling me you can't help find alien kids in your own damn city!"

The all-consuming guilt almost made Kara crumble. He was right. Of course he was right. What kind of hero did this make her? A selfish one for starters. Her sister and alien kids were in danger, and all her heart wanted was to find Alex and bring her home. _Selfish._

 _What would Alex do? What would Alex want me to do?_ She knew exactly what Alex would say: forget me. Save the kids.

 _I can't._

"The police will find them," she insisted.

The alien's face twisted in disgust. "Spare me your hypocritical bullshit, Supergirl."

 _Forget me Kara. Save the kids._

 _I can't. I can't…oh Rao._

 _Supergirl is bigger than me, Kara. This is why you were sent to Earth. To help those who cannot help themselves._

 _I can't…I…_

"Supergirl," Agent Smith stepped in front of her, breaking her out of her internal war, "it's time to go." He signalled for the rest of his team to stand down. "Go," he said softly, "I'll handle this."

Kara clenched her fists in frustration. Her eyes intensified.

Smith held his ground. "Your sister needs you."

She exhaled shakily.

"I wouldn't forget this Supergirl," the alien promised menacingly, "and neither would the rest of the alien population in National City."

Agent Smith whirled around and slammed the butt of his assault rifle into the alien's face. The other DEO agents scrambled around them. The human-like one jumped to his feet but he was immediately restrained by another Agent from behind who jammed a gun to the side of his head.

"Stop! Stop it!" Kara yelled as she flew between the agents and the aliens, "That is enough! Let them go."

"Son of a bitch broke my nose!" purple face whined. Yellow fluid gushed from his twisted nose.

"We're done here," Smith said and signalled the agents to retreat. They quickly obeyed.

Kara glowered at Smith and then reached out her hand to the alien. "Are you ok?"

"He's fine," his friend, "you should go."

She glanced at the both of them and promised, "I'll help find the kids," before taking off into sky.

Agent Smith tossed them Maggie Sawyer's card. "Call that Detective if you have any leads. She will help you. And the next time I hear you talk down to Supergirl like that, I'll kill you."

Purple face spat at Smith. The other one frowned, "A human showing loyalty to an alien? That's a first."

Agent Smith walked away and muttered under his breath, "more like to the alien's sister."

* * *

Maggie and James had just finished interview the parents of the last alien family when she texted Winn for any updates on Alex. She passed the keys of her unmarked to James. She was too exhausted to drive. "You need to eat something," he said.

"I don't think my stomach can handle anything," Maggie said as she opened the passenger car door and folded herself in, "just make sure Kara is ok."

"Kara will be fine. She's got the DEO and her mom so tell me, what do you want to eat? It's almost dinner time. We've been on the road all afternoon and the only thing I've seen you drink is water."

Maggie sighed. "Kara is barely controlling her powers right now. No one considered what would happen to her if Alex…. If Alex doesn't make it out of this, no amount of Kryptonite in the world can stop Kara from destroying everything."

"She's better than that Maggie."

"You didn't see her James. Her heat vision is literally on the surface waiting to explode."

The low grade headache she nursed all day was rising. She really needed to eat. "Just get me something fast and easy to eat," she told James.

He started the car and said, "You forgot to add greasy."

Her phone rang. It was Winn. "Winn, you're on speaker."

"Hey Maggie, James. Kara, you still there?"

"I'm here. If I sound weird it's because I'm flying."

Winn continued, "Noted. Ok so I got something on the facial recognition from the INTERPOL database. The talking man in the video is Brant Carr. He works for an international arms dealer named Kristopher Kristoff who specialises in advanced weapons technology and bio-weaponry on the black market."

"That doesn't make any sense," Maggie said, "what would he want with Alex or the DEO? And why is he in National City? There aren't any organized gangs here that need that type of firepower."

"J'onn thinks he's here because of alien tech."

"Alien technology?" James repeated.

"Yes, to use in developing new weapons."

Kara spoke up, "The only other person who ever had weapons with alien tech is Lillian Luthor."

Everyone else fell quiet. Maggie heard keyboard keys clicking.

"No ties with Cadmus," Winn said a few seconds later.

"What about ties with Lillian Luthor?" suggested James, "on a personal level?"

More clicking. "Bingo. We have a winner. Surveillance photographs with Lillian Luthor and Kristoff at cocktail parties for the uber rich going back about fifteen years."

"Lillian could have given Alex's name to Kristoff," Kara fumed, "she knows everything about us."

"But why?" Maggie asked again.

"It's all a show," James offered, "think about it. The live feed, the multiple locations. It's a show for the DEO and Supergirl to be distracted while he gets alien tech for the weapons J'onn thinks he's building."

Maggie threw her hands in the air. "Still doesn't connect guys. Think about it. He could have gotten the alien tech low key instead of basically announcing himself to us. He knows the DEO has access to all the international agencies' databases so he knew we would find his identity. And, presumably, on Lillian Luthor's advice, he took Alex Danvers of all agents. Alex has direct ties to the DEO, Supergirl and the NCPD. He wants all of us focused on him and Alex. He's not hiding and he's not afraid to be found. Why? Winn, dig more. I want to know everything about him. Whatever he's up to, whatever he's trying to distract us from, it's bigger than alien weapons."

"Well at least we have a name and a connection," said Kara, "Winn anything else?"

"Yes. The lab is still analysing the background sounds and visuals from the video. That will take some time to finish but they are working non-stop."

"Any idea what caused her hallucinations?"

"J'onn thinks it was the creature you fought on that night. You said it controlled the Agent's entire body, movement, speech everything. He believes it might be an alien from an old civilization once found on Europa, one of Jupiter's many moons. He's still doing research because they are supposed to be extinct."

"Ok let us know if you find anything else. I have one more place to check then I'll be back at the DEO. Can you let Eliza know?" Kara asked.

"Will do," Winn replied.

"James and I are getting food then I'll be at the station before coming to the DEO," Maggie informed them.

"Good. Maggie if you need me, just yell. I'll find you." Kara hung up.

Maggie glanced at James who shrugged and said, "She will find you. You're part of the Super Friends now."

"Great," Maggie said dryly. James smiled.

It took Maggie two hours to put food in her stomach, drop James back at CatCo, update her Captain and check her messages on her desk before heading back to the DEO. She remembered Eliza Danvers would be there. _Dr Eliza Danvers._ She wondered if Eliza was anything like Alex or if she was more like her dad.

When she stepped into the DEO, J'onn met her before she could approach the command centre. "Dr Danvers is in Alex's lab. She wants to talk to you."

Before Maggie could react, the screens around them scrambled for a few seconds and then flickered to life: Alex Danvers was hoisted up on chains with her hands over her head and toes barely touching the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

_DEO HQ_

The screens scrambled and then flickered to life. Alex Danvers was hoisted up on chains with her hands over her head and toes barely touching the ground. She was gagged with a filthy white cloth and stripped off her clothes and left in her black sports bra and shorts.

Purple bruises, some nearly black, bloomed across Alex's torso. Some areas were mottled with yellow patches. Her right eye was swollen shut with congealed blood around it. Blood had dried along the sides of her face. Angry purple welts criss-crossed the underside of her arms and disappeared behind her back. There was a fresh boot print on her leg. Red finger marks dotted her thighs.

Winn retched before running to throw up.

Maggie could not think or breathe or form a coherent thought. Her mouth felt like heavy and dry. A red haze blanketed her vision as her nails cut into the palm of her hands.

J'onn's voice sounded guttural when he shouted commands. "Give me something this time people. You," he pointed at a nearby Agent, "do not let Dr Danvers leave that lab while her daughter is on these screens. Kill the feed to the lab. Keep her isolated."

"Yes sir!"

The man, Brant Carr, was on the screen again. Smiling. Waving. Laughing.

Maggie imagined how he would look with a few bullet holes in his chest from her gun. Then she decided against it because that might be too quick, too easy. Maybe shoot at his kneecaps first, so he could not run or walk away. He would be crawling to save his life as he bled out slowly. There would be some satisfying kicks, punches, broken limbs. More well-placed, non-lethal bullet holes, and after her rage subsided, she would sit and watch the life leave his eyes. Yes she would kill him first, then the others.

"Now listen," the bastard was saying as he gestured to Alex's battered body, "this was never intended for Agent Danvers. I told her no heroics, don't try to escape and she would be fine. She didn't listen. My men had to knock her unconscious otherwise she would have been worse. We did her a favour actually."

 _Fuck your favours asshole._

"Anyway, there's no time to waste. Let's start the show. Wake her up."

Buckets of cold water poured down on Alex. She jolted awake. The gag muffled her scream. Her chest heaved as she looked around her, tugging at her restraints. Her eyes focused on her surroundings and then the lens. Maggie saw her eyes widen for an instant before Alex shut down her emotions.

Dread and anxiety rolled in her stomach. _I can't watch this again. I just can't._ The man held up a thin, sharp blade that glinted in the light. Alex struggled harder against the chains. Her wrists were red.

"Don't worry Maggie. I'll try my best not to scar her body." Grinning wickedly, he pressed the tip of the blade against Alex's thigh. He pressed it down until blood dribbled down her leg. He dragged the blade across.

Maggie turned away from the screens desperately trying to control her panic. Her phone vibrated in her hand. She looked down. It was Ryan. Maggie had a sudden sense of _déjà vu_. When Alex first appeared on the screens, her phone was ringing just like this. Feeling as though she was underwater, Maggie answered.

"Ryan."

"Maggie I have the name of the guy who took the kids. Brant Carr. Tall, blond, muscular. He works for the rich guy.

Maggie stilled. "What?"

"Brant Carr."

"That's not possible Ryan."

"Why not"

"Because I'm looking at him slicing open my girlfriend Alex Danvers."

Ryan was shouting something over the phone but Maggie barely heard him because she was focused on the man on the screen. Everything around her faded away except for the bastard inflicting pain on Alex.

Pieces started falling into place.

Why would Kristoff want all the law enforcement agencies and Supergirl completely distracted? Because whatever he was involved in was serious enough to warrant humans and aliens working together.

What's bigger, riskier and worth millions of dollars versus obtaining alien technology for weapons manufacture? Child trafficking, both humans and aliens.

Lillian Luthor hates aliens so what's some out of her city instead off the planet?

What's the best way to keep all law enforcement off your tracks? Abduct one of theirs.

Maggie stared at Alex bloodied and bruised on screen. "It can't be a coincidence," she whispered.

 _Use Alex to distract from trafficking alien kids across the ocean._

"Winn! J'onn!" She screamed. Everyone whirled around. Some agents had their guns out searching for a threat.

"Kristoff has Alex because he's moving alien kids across the Atlantic Ocean. That," she pointed to the screen, "is a distraction for us to focus on Alex. We find the kids, we find Alex."

"How sure are you Detective Sawyer?" asked J'onn.

She held up her phone. "Very sure."

"We need to narrow down the ports," J'onn said, "Vasquez, show me all the seaboard ports in National City."

"I need to update my Captain," Maggie hurried from the room.

Two DEO lab techs rushed into the command centre. "Sir I have the reports from the background audio scans from the first video. We heard seagull sir. They were faint but we ran it through multiple times. Seagulls are definitely background noise."

"Excellent work. Now we need to figure out which port to target. Agent Schott, get Supergirl on the phone."

"Sir, the tracker in her suit shows that she's in the L-Corp building," Winn yelled from behind his computer.

J'onn grimaced. "Patch me through her comms. I want to hear what's happening. Get Agent Smith on the phone then."

* * *

 _L-CORP BUILDING_.

Kara flew into Lena Luthor's office through the balcony door. Lena jumped at the sound but smiled when she saw Supergirl. Kara did not return the smile but Lena was too flustered to notice.

"Supergirl! Hi," she said breathlessly as she rose from her chair to meet Kara. Although she was dressed in black slacks and a blue sleeveless blouse, she looked every bit the CEO she was. Lena clasped her hands and beamed as Supergirl faced her. "This is a wonderful surprise. How are you? Please tell me this isn't a business call, so to speak, because there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." It was then she noticed the coiled tension on Supergirl's body, the hard set jaw and her eyes. Her glowing alien eyes.

Lena gasped and stumbled backwards. "What's-what's wrong? Your eyes."

"Don't be scared Lena, I'll never hurt you," Supergirl assured her, "I'm just having some power issues."

Lena quirked her eyebrow but stayed rooted to the spot. Kara sighed, "I need your help, please. I need to contact your mother."

Lena's entire demeanour changed from fear to concern. "What did mother do now?"

Supergirl held Lena's gaze. "We think she's indirectly responsible for kidnapping a federal agent."

"What?" Lena sputtered, "That's ridiculous! She's no saint and I'm obviously not her fan but she wouldn't kidnap someone like that."

"She's not directly responsible for the act but I think she gave the kidnappers their target."

"Who?"

Supergirl paced the room. "Alex Danvers."

Lena's eyes widened. Her hands flapped around as she spoke, "WHAT! No, that's impossible. Not Alex. That's…you know that's Kara's…oh my God…is she...are you sure it's Alex? Oh my God. Kara! Where's Kara? Is she safe? I need to find her."

"LENA!" Supergirl shouted as Lena grabbed her phone to call her best friend. When Lena turned, her eyes shone with tears.

"Are you sure it's Alex?" her voice broke. Kara's impatience dissolved. She crossed the room just as Lena dropped the phone and outstretched her arms. They held each other for a long minute, seeking comfort and safety in each other's arms. Lena gripped Supergirl's shoulders as she stifled her cries. Kara closed her eyes and breathed in Lena's unique scent. It calmed her enough so that her heat vision's glow had simmered down and she could think clearer.

Too soon she felt Lena gently pulling away from her embrace. "Sorry," she mumbled wiping her eyes.

"It's ok." Supergirl brushed a stray tear away that was close to the side of Lena's mouth. Lena's breath hitched as she stifled a moan.

A sharp knock on the door brought them back to reality. Lena coughed and stepped away as Supergirl moved closer to the door. Agent Smith walked into the room holding a mobile tablet. "Sorry to interrupt," he said.

"He's with me," Supergirl told Lena, "and I forgot to mention that your building is surrounded by federal agents. No one can enter or leave until we're finished here."

Smith stopped when he neared Supergirl and gestured to the tablet. "It's another live feed."

All the air left Kara's body. Her shoulders sagged. "I can't. If I see that I'll burn down this entire building."

Smith nodded but his scrutiny remained on Lena. He handed her the tablet.

"What are you doing?" Supergirl hissed at him.

"Giving Luthor the proof she needs," he snarled. Wordlessly Lena took the tablet.

Locking eyes with Supergirl, Smith motioned to his ear. She took the hint and toggled her comms.

Lena stared in horror at the screen showing Alex hoisted up on chains, gagged and bleeding from multiple cuts on her body. She clutched her stomach and covered her mouth. The tablet clattered onto her desk.

Kara retrieved Lena's phone from the ground. "Your mother Lena. Now."

With shaky hands, Lena grabbed her cell phone and dialled. She enabled the speaker so everyone could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Lena darling what a surprise," Lillian Luther's voice filled the room.

"Mother, please say that you have nothing to do with Alex Danvers' abduction?"

Silence.

"Mother?"

"Why do you ask Lena?"

Lena closed her eyes. She felt sicker, if that was possible. "Because I am looking at a live video of her being tortured. Mother please. Tell me this wasn't you."

"Is Supergirl there?"

Lena glanced at Supergirl. "Yes she is. Where's Alex? Did you have anything to do with this? Alex is my friend and she has saved my life countless times."

Lillian sighed. "I don't know why that alien gets you involved in matters that aren't your concern. If she left you alone then your life wouldn't need saving. A question was asked about the DEO and I answered."

"What was the question?" Supergirl asked through clenched teeth.

"Who or what is the best distraction for the DEO, Supergirl and the NCPD?"

Lena sobbed.

Kara felt her heat vision intensify. She shook from barely controlled rage. Lena noticed and it terrified her to the core. She was torn between soothing Supergirl and getting answers from her mother.

"Who has her mother?" Lena asked frantically, "Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"ENOUGH!" Supergirl shouted. Her voice boomed across the room and rattled the glass windows. All lights in the skyscraper flickered as she vibrated with power. Tendrils of blue crackled between her fingers. Smith tensed. His fingers hovered close to his gun in case Supergirl lost control. "If you don't tell me where I can find my sister, I promise that I will hunt and kill everyone responsible. Including you. There will be no mercy."

"Sister?" Lena mumbled, "sister?"

"Well since you just outed yourself in front of Lena, we can drop the formalities. Kara Danvers, I do not have your sister and I don't know where she is. I do know the people who took her and why."

"Talk fast," Supergirl snarled.

"Russian men involved in human and alien trafficking. They specialize in minors. They are moving special cargo out of the city tonight, that's why they needed an agent. To keep you and all law authorities distracted."

"Which port?"

"I don't know."

"You better give me something Lillian."

"Or what Kara? We both know you don't have what it takes to kill."

Kara's fists grounded into Lena's white desk leaving deep indentations. The lights in the room and building flickered erratically. Agent Smith gripped his gun. Kara leaned closer to the phone. "Are you willing to bet Lex's life on that? I'm barely holding control right now, so the faster you give me something to find my sister before that psycho mutilates her, then the less chance I will destroy you and everything you care about."

Lena's face twisted in horror and disbelief at the words leaving Supergirl's… Kara's mouth. This was not the Hero of National City talking. This was not her sweet, awkward and pure best friend. This was an alien promising death and destruction to anyone standing in her way for vengeance.

"It would be one of the smaller ports," Lillian replied, "less people around to ask questions. As for your sister, I really don't know where they have her. You already know that they would hide her from you."

"You could have told them my real name," Supergirl said, "my identity."

Lillian laughed. "Now why would I play my power card? Good luck," she hung up.

"J'ohn did you get that?" asked Supergirl

Her comms crackled as his voice. "Yes I did. Standby for the locations."

"I'll ready the team," Smith took the tablet and left the room. The lights in the building were back to normal.

Kara and Lena were alone once more. She wished she could find the words to reassure Lena that everything would be fine but Kara knew that their relationship had changed. Lena had called her 'best friend' and had shared secrets and fears with her, and Kara had shared her life but not every part of her life. Some secrets were better kept buried. Until they were not anymore. Only time would tell if it would be for better or for worse.

"Thanks for your help," Kara said softly as she walked to balcony glass doors. _And I'll understand if you never want to see me again._ She pulled it open and stepped onto the balcony, half-hoping Lena would call her back or say something. Anything.

Nothing.

She glanced back. Lena was hunched forward with a hand covering her face. Her shoulders were shaking as she cried. Kara's heart shattered again. This time it was because she lost her best friend. Fighting back fresh tears, she took to the night sky.

* * *

 _DEO HQ_

The atmosphere in the DEO was thick with tension and adrenaline. Two strike teams were already on route to the port. Maggie had left to be part of the NCPD team to rescue the alien kids at the port. She trusted Kara and J'onn to find Alex. Winn also promised to update her as soon as Alex was secure.

After conferring with Vasquez, J'onn spoke into the comms, "Supergirl, according to our satellites, there are three east ports that match Luthor's description. You need to figure out which ship would have the alien minors. Most likely Alex would be nearby. Make sure no one sees you."

"On it, J'onn. Three minutes."

"All strike teams wait for my command to engage the hostiles and secure Agent Danvers. I want her kidnappers captured and taken to the black site in Nevada. The NCPD will handle the alien minors."

"What about Kristoff?" an Agent asked.

"Let the NCPD take him. He has to answer for his international crimes. I want those other four men."

The comms crackled with a burst of static. "J'onn, I'm at the port," Supergirl said.

* * *

 _NATIONAL CITY'S EASTERN SEABAORD PORTS._

The black sky above the port was almost cloudless. Strong, salty winds blew most of the clouds inland leaving the stars to sparkle in all their glory. Supergirl flew higher than usual since there was no low cloud cover. Her red cape flapped happily in the sea breeze. She quickly identified the three ports. One was quiet but two were bustling with activity.

Using her X-ray vision, she scanned the two ports and nearby warehouses. "J'onn," she shouted over the winds, "I have something. A ship called the SS Anakriya has a lead-lined container. There are armed men patrolling the docks and the ship yard."

"I need numbers."

"About a dozen armed men in total. I count four stationed among the containers on the ship."

"Ok. Agent Schott is relaying the information to Detective Sawyer. Any idea where they'd be holding Alex?"

She scanned the rest of the containers and all warehouses on the port with the armed guards. "She's not here."

"Well they're still broadcasting so we need to find her before the police raid the ship."

Supergirl heard the sirens. "They're a few minutes out." She continued scanning the empty houses and warehouses, desperate to find Alex. "Come on, come on." She expanded her search to the other two ports. The sirens were getting louder.

Nothing suspicious at the second port. She wanted to scream. For a split second she wondered what would happen if she did not find Alex in time. If Alex would be lost forever or if she would be too late to save her. She thought about finding Alex's lifeless body and empty eyes.

"NO! No Alex I am not failing you," she cried through clenched teeth. The police were at the port. She heard Maggie's voice and accelerated heartbeat. Keeping an ear on Maggie, she turned her attention to the empty port.

Her heart skipped a beat. "J'onn, there's a warehouse lined with lead at the third port. Everything else is empty. There's no one outside or around."

"The strike team will be there in five minutes. Smith, move your team to surround the warehouse. Supergirl, maintain your position until you're needed."

"Yes sir!" Smith's voice sounded steady. Kara saw DEO shadows moving quickly across the docks to surround the warehouse. "Kill your lights," Smith whispered, "Recon."

The lights on the guns flickered off as he crept closer. She saw Smith crouch to peer into a dirty window. "I have eyes on the target."

Kara exhaled. "Thank Rao."

"She's on the ground. Four hostiles around her. Agitated. One is on the phone. They seem nervous."

Gunfire erupted. Supergirl whipped her head to see flashes of lights on the first port as the police exchanged shots with the child kidnappers. _That's why they're nervous. They've been found._

"Get down!" Maggie screamed. From a distance, Kara saw Maggie grab a fellow officer and pushed him behind a container as a bullet missed her by inches. Then the bullets seemed infinite and explosive.

"J'onn, the police are pinned down. They can't get onto the ship. There's a huge machine gun mounted on the vessel. It looks like the ones on the DEO chopper," Supergirl urged, "I need to help them."

"Go. We have Alex," Smith assured her.

Supergirl flew into the line of fire. Bullets the size of her hand bounced harmlessly off her chest. She dropped on the man controlling the mini-gun, grabbed his greasy hair and slammed his face into the gun. He collapsed unconscious. Summoning her strength she broke the machine gun in half and tossed the pieces on opposite ends of the boat. The police raced up the ramp onto the ship. Supergirl located the lead-lined container which was stacked at the very top of a neat row of heavy metal containers. She pushed at it until it was securely on her shoulders before floating down to the ground. Kara smiled when she heard muffled shrieks and screams. _The kids._

She eased the container gently on the ground and broke the lock. "Thanks Supergirl," one of the officers said. She nodded and looked at Maggie. "There are three people hiding inside the ship's lower deck."

"SUPERGIRL GET HERE NOW!"

Icy fear erupted in Kara when she heard Smith's terrified voice over the comms. _Alex._

She exploded into the sky so hard that the cargo ship rocked on the water with her force. She dropped in front of the warehouse causing the road beneath her boots to crack. Agents were loading the prisoners into an armoured truck. The four men were cuffed, gagged and their faces were covered with a cloth-like bag, with holes cut for their mouth and nose.

Kara stepped inside the dimly lit warehouse. More agents were dismantling the video equipment and bagging everything. The air was musty with mixed scents of blood, cigarettes and something uniquely musky and male. She almost gagged. She tried to ignore the steel cage with a plate of food, plastic cup of water and Alex's torn DEO clothes. She tried to ignore the chains slick with her sister's blood. She tried to stop her brain from filling in the blanks of Alex's torture.

"Over here!" Smith called frantically. She ran towards him. Alex was unconscious on the ground. Red and purple bruises were everywhere on her skin. Blood was pooling under her head. Fresh cuts were scattered across her arms and legs.

"J'onn," Kara's voice quivered, "she's…she's really bad. I'm bringing her back to the DEO."

Smith looked at her. "National City General is closer. Her injuries are extensive. I don't know if she will make it to the DEO even with you flying her there."

"Ok," Kara said. She touched her sister's shoulder and noticed her lips were turning blue. She cradled Alex into her arms and wrapped her cape around her. Drops of water splashed on Alex's cheeks. _What?_ Kara tasted salty tears. She did not even realize she was crying.

"Don't jostle her too much. Something could be broken," Smith warned. She sniffed and nodded. "You can do this Kara. J'onn will meet you at the hospital."

"Kara," Winn sounded nasal and gruff over the comms, "Maggie and I will meet you at the hospital with J'onn."

"Thanks Winn."

Kara kissed Alex's forehead. "Hold on sis," she whispered before taking flight into the night.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. I have a question. The next chapter will be hospital focused. Like any normal and abnormal person, I am a huge fan of Grey's Anatomy. For some reason I cannot get this image out of my head: Dr. Derek Sheppard talking to Eliza Danvers about Alex's brain bleed. *wink* *wink* (I can always change to Amelia Sheppard if anything). Tell me people, can I have the doctors from Grey Sloan Memorial / Seattle Grey Mercy West Hospital treating our beloved Alex Danvers? Will you all be ok with this? Hit me back in the comments / review sections. One more thing, in case I don't update before the 25** **th** **: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Hanukkah, Feliz Navidad to all!**


	8. Chapter 8

_NATIONAL CITY GENERAL HOSPITAL, TRAUMA UNIT._

She thanked Rao when she spotted the fluorescent EMERGENCY ONLY sign high in the sky.

Supergirl landed gently in the ambulance zone designated only for emergencies. Supporting Alex closer to her body, she walked quickly through the automatic double doors into the hectic trauma bay. People and patients stopped and stared as she rushed in.

"I need a doctor! Someone get me a doctor!"

Two doctors in blue scrubs hurried towards her while a nurse pulled a gurney and helped lay Alex on it. "What happened?" the blond female doctor asked. She shined a pen light into Alex's eyes while the other doctor had his stethoscope on her chest, listening intently. The nurse took her blood pressure and body temperature.

"She… Her name is Alex Danvers. Agent-Agent Danvers. She was kidnapped and tortured by men who were trying to traffic alien kids. They drowned her and beat her and I saw fresh cuts on her legs from something sharp."

Everyone around Alex paused and stared incredulously at her then at Supergirl. "Not all heroes wear capes," the female doctor mumbled, "Let's get her to Trauma one stat."

Supergirl followed them into the trauma room while they further assessed Alex's injuries. Nurses pushed past her to draw blood or connect Alex to machines. She heard words like "head CT", "portable X-ray", "Type and cross-match," "broken ribs" "internal bleeding."

"Page Ortho and Neuro for a consult!" the male doctor shouted, "I want X-rays on her broken wrist." A nurse ran to the nearest phone.

"This head lac looks worse than it should be," the female one noted.

"Dr Grey, there's bruising on her thighs. Should I do the initial pelvic exam?" another nurse asked.

The female doctor, Dr Grey, looked up from where she was studying Alex's head. She glanced at Supergirl. "I'll do it when I'm finished here."

Kara choked back a sob. Seeing her strong sister lying lifeless on the hospital bed was terrifying beyond anything she could imagine. A concerned voice broke her thoughts. "Supergirl? Supergirl, are you injured? Do you need medical help?"

She focused on the short, dark haired doctor in a white lab coat over her blue scrubs, inspecting her body. "What? No. No, this isn't my blood." Kara kept staring at the machines and wires around Alex. "Just… will she be ok?"

The doctor observed the flurry of activity happening over Alex and said to Supergirl, "The doctors in there are still working on her. Thank you for bringing her in but I'm sorry I can't give you more. Family members only. Does she have family? I need to notify her family."

Supergirl scoffed as though she was offended. "Of course she does! I'm her-"

Warm, familiar fingers touched her wrist and tugged her back slightly. Lena Luthor, the last person Kara expected to see, stepped in front of her and faced the doctor. She smiled politely. "Hello, I'm Lena Luthor. Agent Danvers' mother is just outside and her sister," Lena squinted at Kara, "her sister, Kara Danvers, is on her way."

Supergirl raised a trembling hand to her forehead. She nearly outed herself to a complete stranger because she was frantic with worry over Alex. She wrestled with her unstable emotions and forced herself to sound calm. "Yes, Yes. Her family is on the way."

The doctor looked suspiciously at the two of them. "Ok. I'll need to talk to her mother about Agent Danvers' surgeries. I'm Dr Miranda Bailey. Ask the nurse to page me when she gets here."

 _Surgeries. More than one. Oh Rao_. The room spun. _Surgeries._

Lena suddenly crowded Kara, forcing Kara to notice that Lena's hair was tied up in a bun which showed off her flawless face. Her eyes were sharp but red-rimmed as though she had just been crying. "You need to leave before your mother gets here."

Kara's face twisted in confusion. "Why?"

"Alex's blood is all over your suit. You need to leave now. Eliza cannot see you like this," Lena resolved.

"I...I." Supergirl looked down at the various dark blue patches on her suit and realized that she was practically soaked in Alex's blood. A wave of dizziness hit her. Bile rose in her throat. _So much blood._ She craned her neck in time to see a nurse hang a bag of blood next to Alex's IV bag.

"Go Kara." Lena softened. "I'll be here when you get back."

Supergirl nodded. She looked around the emergency room. Doctors and nursing were still bustling about however many people, mostly patients, were still pointing at her and whispering but no one dared to approach.

Just as Supergirl was about to leave, her back stiffened. Her head shot up and she stared in horror at the trauma room because she knew Alex's heart had stopped before anyone else did. Once second after the monitors blared the warnings.

"She's crashing!"

"I need to intubate!"

"Where's the crash cart?"

"I need epi now!"

"Paddles!"

"No," Kara moaned, "Come on Alex don't die."

"Charge to 100!"

 _"_ _Don't die."_

"Charging paddles!"

"Please don't die, Alex." She was vaguely aware of Lena clutching her arm.

"Clear!"

 _Don't leave me._

"Push epi!"

"Charge to 200!"

"Clear!"

"Come on Agent Danvers. Charge to 250!"

"Clear!"

* * *

 _NATIONAL CITY GENERAL HOSPITAL, WAITING LOUNGE_

 _One hour later._

"Mrs. Danvers?"

Eliza, Kara, Maggie, J'onn, Winn, James and Lena stood up from their seats in the hospital's waiting room. The doctor, in surgical scrubs and scrub cap, raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Eliza Danvers." Eliza stepped forward with Kara at her side. She looked pale, weary and hopeful.

The doctor surveyed everyone else, "and these are?"

"Family." James stared him down.

The doctor shrugged, "Ok then. Mrs. Danvers-"

"Dr Danvers," Kara corrected.

Eliza slipped an arm around Kara's waist and pulled her closer whispering, "it's alright sweetheart."

"My apologies Dr Danvers," the Doctor continued without missing a beat, "I'm Dr Karev, one of the residents assisting in your daughter's surgery. Your daughter, Alexandra-"

Kara flinched. _Alex._ Eliza squeezed her gently.

"-sustained massive internal injuries. She's still in surgery and will be there for the next few hours. The neurosurgeon clipped the brain bleed before it could cause more harm. We'll only be able to asses her brain function when she wakes up. Right now the surgeons, Dr Grey and Dr Hunt are fixing the internal bleeding in her belly and Dr Torres, the bone doctor, is working on her wrist. That's all for now. I know it's a lot to take in but we are doing everything we can to save her life. Any questions?"

"How extensive was the brain bleed?" Eliza asked.

"I'll ask Dr Sheppard to talk to you about that as soon as he's finished. That's his area of expertise."

"Her wrist," a low, gruff voice said behind them. It was Maggie. She cleared her throat. "You said a doctor is working on her wrist. What's wrong with it?"

Dr Karev exhaled. "It's broken in three places."

"Do you know how?"

"I can't say."

"Will she be able to use it like before?" She asked.

"It's too soon to tell. Dr Torres is working on her wrist and she will update you as well. Sorry but I have to get back to surgery so I'll get an intern to keep everyone posted. Alexandra is gonna be in there for at least another three hours."

"Is there anything else?" Eliza asked, scrutinizing him, "what about her heart?"

Dr Karev hesitated. "It's fine. Her heart stopped twice during surgery-."

"What?" Kara exclaimed. Lena stepped closer to Kara but did not touch her. Maggie closed her eyes and let herself fall onto the nearest chair. Winn squeezed her knee while James stood next to her. J'onn did not move from his spot.

"- but she's ok. There are no major damages to her heart. Structural or otherwise. I'm sorry but I really need to get back."

Eliza nodded. "Thank you."

Dr Karev disappeared down the corridor. Maggie rested her elbows on her knees and ducked her head between her arms, breathing deeply. She could not afford another panic attack now. She had to be strong and sane. Eliza could lose her daughter. Her elder daughter. _And I could lose the love of my life._ That was not important. If Alex, no, when Alex recovered, she would need her mother more than anything so Maggie vowed to make Eliza her priority, for Alex's sake.

She raised her head and surveyed the waiting room. Lena, on her phone, had retreated to a corner seat. J'onn was also on his phone and off to the side. Winn and James were talking behind her. Kara was whispering to Eliza who was smoothing Kara's hair. Maggie's heart tugged at the maternal gesture. She briefly wondered what it would have been like to have unconditional love and support from her own mother, especially at a time like this. Pushing those dark thoughts away, she walked towards Eliza who looked up as she approached.

"Sorry to interrupt," Maggie said.

Eliza smiled. "It's fine. Please sit," she gestured to the empty chair next to her.

Maggie glanced at Kara who nodded as if to say 'it's alright.' She sat on the other side of Eliza who was now between Kara and herself.

"How are you doing, Maggie?" Eliza asked, "Kara told me that you organized the police detail for me in Midvale when Alex was taken. Thank you. It means a lot."

Not used to compliments, Maggie shrugged. "Just doing my job. Dr Danvers, did you have dinner? I know you probably don't have an appetite because you're worried about Alex, but you should eat. There's a twenty for hour bistro across the road. I can get you something."

Eliza held Maggie's hand. "Thank you. How are you? I'm sure you're just as worried and scared for Alex."

Maggie gave her a half-smile. "I'll be fine." She gently pulled her hand away because her emotions were bubbling close to the surface and the maternal comfort Eliza freely offered was like picking at hidden scars that had scabbed over the years. "Let me go get a sandwich for you. Kara?"

"Three philly cheese steak sandwiches."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"You know I need to eat a lot," Kara replied. Thankful for the distraction, Maggie shook her head. "I'll be back." She approached James and Winn who offered to get sandwiches and coffee for Eliza and everyone else.

J'onn checked his watch. "I'll pass," he said when James asked. "It's almost 10pm. I need to check in with the DEO. I'll be back by the time she's out of surgery."

Maggie needed to talk to J'onn alone before he left. She waited until he spoke to Eliza and then she slipped away from the waiting room to follow him outside the hospital. She shivered from the chill because her jacket was lefts inside.

"J'onn," she called out.

He stopped but did not turn around.

"Where are the men who took Alex? I need to see them."

He clenched his jaw. "You don't want part of this Detective."

"Yes I do."

He whirled around so fast that she almost stumbled. "You don't want part of this Detective because you're a good cop. That means you have honour and you live by a code. If I take you to the black site, what happens to that code?"

Maggie gritted her teeth. "I don't care about that right now."

"Well I do," he said firmly, "So does Alex."

Maggie narrowed her eyes at him. "If Alex was here and any one of us were in surgery, those men would be close to death by her bare hands."

"Because Alex is a trained soldier! You aren't one. Alex's very nature is to protect her family at any cost and that was ingrained into her when her sister landed on Earth. So yes Alex would have killed all of them without hesitation or remorse because that's who she is."

"No! That's who you trained her to be!" Maggie shouted. It was all coming out now. She jabbed at his chest. "You took something wonderful and...An enduring, amazing quality from Alex and you exploited it for your cause. She loves deeply and protects fiercely but you twisted it for the DEO or for whatever sick reason you keep telling yourself. I heard you talking when she was on those screens. I heard you say that you trained her for beatings, for mental trauma, for making her think Kara is dead." She dropped her hand and whispered, "How can you claim to love her as your own when...you know what." Maggie exhaled. "Forget this. It doesn't matter now. Just take me to that black site, J'onn."

Kara stepped out from the shadows of the building and said, "I agree with Maggie."

J'onn and Maggie tensed at the low warning behind Kara's voice. She offered Maggie her jacket who accepted it gratefully.

"Where is this place?" Kara folded her arms and watched J'onn. He massaged the back of his neck.

"Nevada," he said.

"Ok. Let's go," Kara replied.

Maggie chewed on her lower lip. She was not getting involved in any dispute between the Green Martian and the Kryptonian, however, she secretly hoped the Kryptonian won.

"Alex would not want this from either of you," J'onn growled, "especially you, Kara."

Kara raised her chin. Surrounding street lights glinted off her glasses. "Maybe. But she's not here so I am going to do what I think is best. Take us to the black site."

Maggie folded her arms and waited. Kara and J'onn stared at each other for a few tense seconds until J'onn relented. "Fine." He walked away and disappeared around a corner.

Relieved, Maggie faced Kara. "Thanks."

Kara adjusted her glasses. "He's right you know. J'onn. And so are you. Plus I know how helpless and angry and guilty you're feeling because I feel the same way. And how badly you wished it was you instead of Alex because she's your light and your reason for everything. So yeah. We're going to that black site and we're gonna get all of this dark stuff out of our system so we can come back and help Alex get better."

Maggie smiled. "I like that plan."

"Good. Let's go." Kara started to unbutton her shirt.

"Whoa whoa! Hold up! What are you doing?" Maggie glimpsed the suit.

Kara looked at her as though she was crazy. "Flying us there."

"Right. Yeah, I don't fly, especially the superhero flying thing. Can't we go like normal people?"

Kara smirked. "What's normal?" She spun into a blur and became Supergirl.

 _Wow that's really, really fast_.

"Come on," Supergirl motioned.

Maggie eyed her warily. "What do I do?"

"Uh, come closer," she chuckled.

"Will Eliza be ok?" asked Maggie as she edge nearer. Supergirl wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're really tiny," she said, "yes I asked Lena to stay until we get back."

Maggie studied Kara. "About that. You told Luthor about this?" She motioned at the suit.

"It's a long, painful story. Not one of my finer moments."

"And yet she showed up at the hospital." Maggie raised an eyebrow. _Alex is going to kill her when she finds out._

Kara puffed her cheeks. "I can't think about this right now. Let's go beat up the bad guys and get back to Alex."

* * *

 _DEO BLACKSITE, NEVADA_

By the time they landed in the middle of the desert, Kara had given Maggie a detailed recap of what had happened in Lena's office and how she found out about Kara's secret identity. It was not as long and painful as Kara had exaggerated but it was interesting. Maggie felt a bit strange while Kara was off-loading on her because Alex was usually the one to navigate Kara's nerves and help her stay on track while she vented.

"So that's that. I thought she might never speak to me again but she showed up at the hospital."

Small clouds of sand rose around their feet as they followed J'onn through a small, rusty gate. A battered sign warned that trespassers will be prosecuted if caught on government property. Maggie peered into the darkness. She saw the outline of towering barb-wired fences all around them. Beyond that was vast desert.

"You know you need to talk to her," Maggie whispered to Supergirl.

"Yes I know," Supergirl murmured, her eyes tracking J'onn's every movement, "I just don't know what to say."

Maggie studied the small, simple, wooden house that appeared ahead of them. From the faint star light, Maggie realized that the house had been built a long time ago because the wood was weathered and faded by the elements. There were two small windows on either side of a door. "You can start by asking if she wants to talk about it. Can you see anything inside that house?"

Supergirl's eyes twitched. "It's empty. Like completely empty. No furniture or beds or anything. Just cobwebs."

J'onn stood in front of the door. He raised his hand to knock but hesitated. He turned around to survey Supergirl and Maggie. "Are both of you sure you want to do this? When that door opens, there's no going back."

"We're sure," Supergirl answered. Maggie nodded. He sighed and knocked three times in rapid succession. The door swung open smoothly on its hinges. They followed J'onn into the dark house. As soon as the door closed behind them, the house was flooded with lights. Maggie and Kara spun around, searching for signs of life.

"Please stay still while your identity is confirmed," instructed a robotic voice.

Maggie and Kara froze and had that 'deer caught in the headlights' look. They straightened as a red laser beam passed harmlessly over J'onn's body.

"Identity confirmed: J'onn Jonez."

Supergirl was next. "Identity confirmed: Kara Zor-El."

"Cool," she said. She watched as Maggie tensed when the laser scanned her. "Identity confirmed: Magarita Sawyer."

Impressed, Maggie leaned forward to address J'onn. "How long have I been in the database?"

He folded his arms. "Ever since Agent Danvers brought you into the DEO's building. Your security clearance, however, is still limited. You can access high security places like this if one of three people is with you."

Kara frowned. "Wait, three people have unlimited access to the DEO? That's risky. Who are the three?"

J'onn looked at her. "You, Agent Danvers and myself."

"Oh. That's not very risky."

"Scans completed. Proceeding to level three."

Unseen engines whirred. "Hold on," J'onn cautioned.

The floor vibrated beneath their feet. "Hold on to what?" Maggie shrieked as she felt the floor jolt. Supergirl grabbed Maggie's arm as they started descending. Maggie held on for dear life. Only J'onn seemed unfazed.

"We'll be three floors below surface level but it goes down much further," J'onn casually informed them, "It's a solitary base designed to keep the most dangerous aliens quarantined and away from prying eyes."

The lift stopped with another jolt. Maggie and Kara lurched forward. "That was smooth," Supergirl grumbled.

Two large steel doors opened into a long, dark, narrow corridor. J'onn led the way, followed by Supergirl while Maggie brought up the rear. Ceiling lights flickered on and off as they passed by. _Motion control sensors. Very cool_.

Two heavily armed DEO agents stood at the end of the corridor facing a floor to ceiling window. Another Agent turned to face them as they approached.

"Agent Smith, any updates about our guests?" J'onn asked.

"All quiet," he replied. He looked at Maggie a few beats longer than necessary. "Sir, there's a civilian on our base."

Supergirl narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you have a problem with Detective Sawyer being here?"

He regarded Maggie. "Are you here as Detective Sawyer or as Agent Danvers' girlfriend?"

Maggie's annoyance level skyrocketed. Before she could respond, Supergirl lashed out at Smith. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Alright that's enough!" J'onn ordered, "Stand down Smith. Detective Sawyer is staying. Supergirl, with your sister being unavailable for duty, the next in command is Agent Smith. He's doing his job. Now, let's get this over with." J'onn pointed at the window. "Light it up."

Lights flooded a room behind the window. Alex's four captors were sitting on four individual chairs. They were all bound, gagged, blindfolded and wearing the same orange jumpsuit.

"It's one way glass. Smith and I are going in to start the interrogation. Don't enter the room. Not yet anyway. Tap on the glass if you need me to come out."

Maggie and Supergirl nodded. J'onn and Smith disappeared into the room. Supergirl checked in with Maggie. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Maggie said quickly, despite her anxiety, "you?"

"Yes, of course," she replied just as fast.

"You're such a terrible liar," Maggie teased.

In the room, Smith removed the hood off one of the men. It was Brant Carr, the bastard in the live feed. Supergirl clenched her fists. Maggie bit inside her cheek as a distraction from an all too familiar rage.

When Carr's eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, he focused on J'onn who stood in front of him. Smith removed the gag. Carr licked his lips. "Who are you?" The others, hearing a familiar voice, started talking behind their gags.

"Quiet!" Smith shouted. They fell silent. Supergirl swore she heard one whimper.

"My name is Hank Henshaw. I work for the DEO."

Carr's eyes widened. "Listen, Hank. I was following orders. You know all about that right. It's nothing personal. When an order is given you follow it. No questions asked. So-so the real bad guy here is my boss. My men and I were just following orders to kidnap that agent. You understand, right?"

"Why did your boss want my Agent?"

"She was just a distraction."

J'onn waited for him to say more. "That's it. A distraction?"

"Yes, and I had to make it look good."

"I see. Why did your boss need such a distraction?"

"He's an international weapons dealer and child trafficker. This shipment would have made him a multi-billionaire and the rest of us millionaires. There's a huge market for alien kids and people will pay any price for the exotic types."

"Oh my Roa," Supergirl breathed, "How…why? Did he just say exotic types?"

Maggie felt sick. "I want to shoot him. Please let me shoot him now."

"Not before I use my heat vision on his ugly face."

J'onn continued talking, "Well Mr. Carr. You have been very generous with your information. Why is that?"

"Showing good faith. I'm willing to tell you everything once I get a deal."

Maggie scoffed. _Deal my ass._

"Deal?" J'onn repeated sounding perplexed.

"Yes. I tell everything to a judge and I walk away a free man with a clean record."

Behind him, Smith smirked.

"Oh ok. Mr. Carr I believe you misunderstand what's happening. When you were arrested, did anyone read you your rights? No. This is the DEO. Officially, we don't exist. Officially, you are missing and presumed dead. Officially, you have no rights here, so officially, I can do anything I want with you and no one will know. No one will care to know. I can recreate every torture you put my agent through and there's nothing you can do about it."

Supergirl heard Carr's heart rate increase. Perspiration dotted on his forehead as his eyes darted everywhere looking for an escape. He was terrified. "You're lying," his voice shook.

"Am I?"

"I want to talk to a cop!" Carr screamed, "You sick freak! I have rights. I want a cop in here now!"

J'onn faced the two way mirror.

Kara touched Maggie's wrist. "You don't have to do this."

Maggie stared at Carr and thought about shoving her gun down his throat. "He wants to talk to a cop and he wants a deal. All I have to do is make him believe he's getting one."

Supergirl was not convinced. "Can you do that Maggie? You shouldn't have to compromise your oath or anything for that awful, evil man."

Maggie turned to Kara. "You don't get it, do you? I'll do anything for Alex. Anything. That's how much I love her. And that man was partly responsible for taking her away from me. Make sure they get everything on record." She removed her jacket and handed it to Supergirl, rolled up the sleeves, shook out her long, glossy hair and adjusted her badge.

"What on earth are you doing?" Supergirl wondered.

"Playing a role," she replied.

Maggie sauntered into the interrogation room, making sure her Detective shield was visible. Her kept face blank and her eyes flat, empty of emotions as she faced Carr.

Her cop face.

"Here's your Detective," J'onn told Carr.

Carr glared at Maggie. "Detective huh? Even better. Promise me a deal first then I'll talk."

"What's the deal?"

"I walk away from all of this a free man," he continued.

Maggie tilted her head as though she was considering his request. "I'll honour that deal depending on the information you have."

On the other side of the glass, Supergirl whispered, "What are you up to Maggie?"

Carr sang like a canary. He told her everything about Kristoff, all the illegal weapons, the stolen alien technology, DEO missions surveillance, details about child trafficking across Europe, the offshore bank accounts. Maggie listened. The cop in her wanted the asshole in jail for the rest of his miserable life. The dark twisted side of her wanted him buried six feet underground

 _Decisions decisions decisions_.

When Carr was all talked out, Maggie let the uncomfortable silence grow. She watched him fidget against his restraints and twitch when she remained quiet.

Finally he said, "That's prime information I gave you."

Maggie nodded slowly. "You did."

He sneered. "I knew you were a smart girl." Obviously relaxed now, he raked his eyes up and down her body. "Sexy too."

"Tell me more about the Agent you kidnapped?"

"What do you want to know? We took her-"

"How? Wait. You must be thirsty?"

"Thank you darling," he drawled, "this is why I prefer your kind of people. Latinas really know how to make a man feel special."

Maggie gritted her teeth. She tapped the window behind her. An agent entered with a plastic cup of water and straw.

"Now you were saying about the Agent."

"Yeah. Her name is Alex. Kristoff made a deal with an alien to kidnap her because he knew Supergirl would be around. Anyway so the alien brought her unconscious to the warehouse. I was told to beat her up and make it look real. I really did not want to hurt her so much but the bitch fought back every chance she got. She broke one of my men's ankle and gave another a concussion. She's a feisty dyke, I'll give her that much. Too bad she's one of them though. Such a waste of a woman, you know."

The ringing in Maggie's ear was deafening. She crouched in front of him at eye level. "Do you know who I am? My name?" she asked softly.

Carr shrugged.

"I'm Detective Maggie Sawyer. I'm the dyke's girlfriend."

Before he could react Maggie's fist connected hard with his chin. His head snapped back with the force of her uppercut. She punched him across the face. Blood spurted from his nose. A left hook landed at the side of his head. He cried out in pain. She threw a right hook at his face, dislocating his jaw, followed by more punches and jabs. Blood dripped from his split lips.

Maggie paused. She flexed her hands. Carr moaned in pain. She caught Smith eyes and gestured at him. Smith grabbed a fistful of Carr's hair and pulled his head back.

"Can you see me? Can you hear me you sick fuck?" she thundered. He wheezed. "You'll never see daylight again." She punched the sides of his torso repeatedly until he was struggling to breathe. _Broken ribs. Good. You will suffer just as much as Alex suffered._

"Stop," he pleaded, "stop. I can't-."

She kicked the chair and sent it crashing into the wall. His head banged against it. _Head trauma. Check._

She pulled her gun from her waist as she crossed the room. She knelt next to him and pressed the gun to his head. "I want to kill you" she growled. Fury flashed in her eyes. "I want you to suffer. I want you to go to sleep every night in pain and pray to die and then wake up every morning in fear."

He whimpered.

She lowered the gun. "That's better than killing you." Maggie rose to her feet and backed away from Carr because she was tempted to kick him again. J'onn emerged from the shadows. Smith removed the blind folds from the other three men.

"Would you like to continue with them Detective?" J'onn offered.

Maggie shook her head. "Someone else wants to pay her respects." She opened the door and Supergirl walked into room.


	9. Chapter 9

_DEO BLACKSITE, NEVADA._

"Would you like to continue with them Detective?" J'onn offered.

Maggie shook her head. "Someone else wants to pay her respects." She opened the door and Supergirl walked into room.

All the men whimpered in fear.

Maggie and Smith laughed. "Four grown ass men afraid of a little blond girl," Smith sniggered.

Supergirl tilted her head. "Well I am an alien so…"

"Please Supergirl, let me enjoy this," Maggie grinned. She watched as Supergirl strolled around the men.

"Not so brave now are you?" she jeered, "when it's not four against one. You know I'm curious. Did your boss, Kristoff tell you anything about the agent you tortured?"

Silence.

A flash of heat vision sliced the legs of the three chairs and the men fell backwards, screaming into their gags.

"I asked a question!" Supergirl shouted. She walked towards Carr who was still lying on the ground, and stepped inches away from his face. She lowered her voice, "and I expect an answer. Did your boss tell you anything about the agent you tried to drown?"

"N-No. No," Carr stammered, "he said that – all he said was that she's a DEO agent."

Supergirl crinkled her face. "Detective, I think you broke his nose. It's all smashed. Did you think about asking him? Because from where I'm standing," she turned and looked at the other three who were lying on the floor, "he set you all up to die."

Their eyes widened.

"He knew almost everything about the agent. He knew enough of her rank in the DEO to know that her kidnapping would warrant a full search. He knew her girlfriend was a decorated Detective in the NCPD but he didn't know the main thing that would get you all killed."

Supergirl's eyes flashed red. Maggie tensed and exchanged anxious glances with Smith. Kara's eyes had switched back to normal when she found Alex in the warehouse.

"That agent you took, the one you kicked and punched," Supergirl's voice quivered. Her eyes glowed. "She's my sister."

Maggie gasped.

Before anyone could react. Supergirl seized two men, still tied to the chairs and threw them into the nearby wall. She heard several satisfying cracks when head and limbs collided with concrete walls. She tossed the other one like a rag doll across the room. Chairs splintered and popped. Their muffled cries echoed.

Supergirl gripped Carr by his throat and jacked him up against the wall. He clawed at her hand and frantically tried to pry her fingers off his throat. Her eyes glowed brighter. She squeezed. His face turned beet red.

"You touched my sister. You almost took her away from me. You made her bleed. I'm actually restraining myself from not using my full strength," Supergirl threatened, "it's so easy to snap your neck like a toothpick." Supergirl threw him across the room. His back slammed into a wall and he dropped unresponsive to the floor.

As much as Maggie wanted the men to suffer and die, she did not want Kara's hands to deliver that sentence. Kara would never survive the fact that she killed someone because she lost control of her powers, regardless of it was payback for Alex.

Alex would never want Kara to step on that dark path. Kara was too noble and wholesome to damage her soul by killing someone. Unintentionally or otherwise.

"Who's afraid of heights?" Supergirl asked suddenly. The men struggled against their restraints as she got closer. She easily snapped open the tie straps with one hand and held onto the man with the other. Within seconds she had freed all three and kept them in her grasp.

Maggie took a risk by stepping front of her and casually asking, "Hey, what are you going to do with them?"

Alien eyes met hers. "Flying lessons,' she replied as though it was a normal thing to do.

"We should get back to the hospital," Maggie suggested.

Supergirl narrowed her eyes. "But I'm not finished with them."

"You're gonna take them out for a spin around the block," Maggie asked warily.

"Of course not silly. I'm going to throw them up into the sky and try to catch them before they hit the ground."

Impressed, Maggie tried to contain her excitement because she needed to know Kara's state of mind. "What if you accidentally throw them into space?"

Supergirl shrugged her shoulders.

 _Oh boy. That's not the answer I hope for._ They were now officially flying in dangerous air space.

Maggie curled her fingers around Kara's arm and said soothingly, "as much as I would love to see that because one: they deserve it and two: that would be really cool, we need to get back to Alex. You scared them enough. I'm sure they will only have nightmares of aliens with glowing red eyes. Plus J'onn and Smith need to interrogate them more so we should leave them coherent."

Supergirl seemed to ponder Maggie's request. "You're right." She released the men as her eyes returned to their normal state. She turned to J'onn, "They are all yours now. I don't want to see them again."

* * *

 _NATIONAL CITY GENERAL HOSPITAL, WAITING LOUNGE._

When they flew back to the hospital, Maggie immediately headed to the restroom where she scrubbed her hands clean of all traces of blood. She hissed when the cold water flowed over her bruised knuckles. She did not even realize her knuckles had split open while she was punching Carr. At least they had stopped bleeding on the way back.

She strode back to the waiting room, she saw a very handsome, dark-haired doctor standing and talking to Eliza and Kara. Eliza noticed as she approached and beckoned to her.

"Sorry to stop you Dr Shepherd. This is Detective Maggie Sawyer, my daughter's girlfriend. Maggie this is the neurosurgeon who operated on Alex."

Maggie could only nod because she was astonished that, in the middle of an emotional moment, Eliza Danvers acknowledged her as someone of importance in Alex's life. Someone who was part of the family. Part of their family. Eliza's acceptance was making her feel things she had buried long ago.

The surgeon, Dr Shepherd flashed her such a charming smile that Maggie wondered how many straight women melted just by looking at him. Hell, she was gay and she found him mildly intriguing. Kara was already slightly pink and nervously playing with her glasses.

"Please to meet you Detective," he was saying, "Alex had a minor brain bleed which we clipped quickly to prevent any major brain trauma. There's some swelling but I expect that to go away during recovery. I don't foresee any neurological complications when she wakes up but I can only be certain of that when I assess her then."

All three breathed sighs of relief. Dr Shepherd grinned. "We're all just as thankful as you, don't worry. I heard what happened. She's my hero, and the hospital's hero. I'm sure you're all very proud of her."

Eliza beamed. "Every day since she was born."

Kara straightened with pride. "Of course."

Maggie shuffled her feet.

"I'll check in on her when they wheel her into the recovery room about an hour from now. Oh before I forget, if you can get in contact with her, you all should thank Supergirl."

Kara adjusted her glasses.

He continued, "Alex's brain bleed didn't spread because Supergirl flew her here quickly. If Alex had come by ambulance, we would be having an entirely different conversation. Anyway, if you have more questions just ask the front desk to page me. Take care."

"Thanks Dr Shepherd," Kara said as he walked away.

Eliza clasped her hands. "Her brain was my main concern. Knowing Alex that would have affected her more than anything else."

Kara hugged her tightly. "Do you want to go to my place and rest a bit? I'll stay here and get you as soon as the surgery is finished."

Eliza shrugged. "That's tempting but I'll stay until I know for sure." She walked back to her seat.

Maggie squinted at Kara. "Thank you for flying Alex here and saving her brain."

Kara playfully nudged Maggie's shoulder with hers.

Another hour crept by. Eliza fell into an exhausted sleep on the chair. Winn and James had left earlier; Winn went back to the DEO and James had to interview the police officers who had saved the alien kids for the morning headlines. Maggie dozed restlessly on an uncomfortable chair near Lena and Kara who were both wide awake and sitting uneasily next to each other.

Kara glanced at her best friend. She could not stand the strained silence any longer. "Thank you for staying."

Lena stared at the ground. "Your sister means a lot to me."

Kara gritted her jaw before taking the plunge. "Do you want to talk about earlier in your office?"

Lena snorted. She finally met Kara's gaze. "Exactly which parts? The part where you almost burned down my building with heat vision? Or the part where you threatened to kill my brother, my Godforsaken mother and by extension me? What about the part where you were willing to put everyone in National City at risk because you were on the verge of going on a warpath of revenge if you didn't find your sister? Or the part that you, my best friend, Kara Danvers, just happens to be Supergirl, cousin to the alien who put Lex in jail, and I'm clearly the last person in this circle to find out. So, which part do you want to talk about?"

 _Wow._ Kara cleared her throat. "Am, whatever you-I mean, whatever part you want to start with? I'm willing-."

Lena cut her off heatedly. "Here's the thing. Astonishingly, I understand your reasons for the threats to my family and the promises to find your sister regardless of whatever stood in your way. I get that. What baffles me is that you obviously don't trust me enough to know all of you. Is it because I'm a Luthor? Did you cousin warn you about me?"

Kara grabbed Lena's hands. "No Lena," she whispered, "it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Lena hissed between clenched teeth.

"I didn't want you to become a target for me. I want you safe."

Lena waited for her to continue. "That's it? You wanted to keep me safe? I can take care of myself Kara. And I don't see you being overly concerned about James or Winn's safety so you have to give me a better reason than that."

"Wait, you don't think your safety is important? That it isn't important to me? Are you kidding me right now?" Kara fought to keep the outrage from her voice, "your brother tried to kill you. Your mother is the freaking head of Cadmus and she has lied and manipulated you so many times that it doesn't even faze you anymore. You have been the target for co-operate espionage because you run a multi-billion dollar company and yes Lena, you carry the Luthor name and all the baggage that comes with it." Kara's nostrils flared as she leaned closer to Lena and stabbed her shoulder with her finger. "Now tell me Lena, why should I add my list of enemies to yours?"

Kara shook a clenched fist. "Look at what happened to Alex." Her voice faltered. "I am barely myself. Just barely. If it was you…" Kara stood up unexpectedly. "I can't do this anymore." She walked away leaving Lena speechless and on the verge of tears once again.

Maggie who was sitting directly behind Lena and Kara stared wide-eyed at the hospital ceiling. _That was intense._ She glanced down in time to see Lena hurriedly wipe a tear from her face. Maggie groaned inwardly. This was Alex's domain to go after Kara and talk to Lena and help mend her sister's emotional life, however, Alex was lying on an operating table. Maggie groaned again. _You so owe me for this Alex. Payment in scotch and sex._

She sat up and rubbed her neck. Lena did not bother to look at her. "How much of that did you hear?"

Maggie grimaced. "Unfortunately, the entire thing."

Lena snorted and buried her face in her hands. Maggie did not know much about Lena, except what she heard from Kara and Alex. She knew Alex still had her reservations about the female Luthor but had grudgingly admitted that Lena had proved herself to be the black sheep of her family. Right now, Little Danvers was hurting and that bothered her.

Maggie exhaled. "The less people know about Kara the better it is for Kara and the people she cares about. Winn knows because he's been her friend since she started CatCo and he designed her suit. James and Superman are friends so he knew about Kara before Kara knew about the superhero part of herself. Your-Lillian has their father, Jerimiah, captive for over ten years so she knows everything about the Danvers. Look, from what I understand, Kara just wants to be Kara around you. Have a normal best friend and do normal best friend things. It has nothing to do with trust."

Lena rubbed her eyes. "This is just, really problematic."

Maggie frowned. "How?"

Lena waved her off. "Nothing." She sounded defeated.

Maggie thought back to their interactions. She remembered the game night conversation. Her jaw dropped. "No way."

Lena stared at her with huge, desperate eyes.

Maggie looked around before whispering, "When you admitted to having a crush on Supergirl-"

"It's complicated."

"Oh. My. God."

"Can we talk about something else?" Lena pleaded.

"Hell no! This is gold. Let me get this right: You have a thing for super skirt-"

"Seriously? That's such a male chauvinistic thing to say."

"-well she wears a skirt. Anyway, you have a thing for super skirt but I'm guessing not for Kara."

Lena groaned and covered her face with her hands again.

"This is horribly fascinating!"

"No it's not," came her muffled voice.

"Well you have to see it from my perspective," Maggie assured her, "it really is complicated. I sort of feel sorry for you." _This is like when Lois Lane fell for Superman but not Clark. Wow. Wait, Lena's gay? Probably bi._

Lena's hands dropped to her lap as she glowered at Maggie.

At the corner of her eye, Maggie saw three doctors in surgical gowns striding towards Eliza.

"We'll finish this later," Maggie vowed as she stood and made her way closer to the doctors. Lena fell in step behind her muttering, "I won't remind you."

"Hello Dr Danvers, I'm Dr Hunt and this is Dr Grey and Dr Torres."

Eliza nodded. "Please call me Eliza. This is my other daughter Kara.

"Please sit," Dr Hunt gestured to the chairs. Eliza and Kara sat. Maggie remained standing and kept her eyes on the doctors.

"The abdominal surgery was successful," Dr Grey said, "there was a lot of internal bleeding. We had to remove her spleen. She has a bruised kidney and two broken ribs which will heal. She'll be in a lot of pain so for the first few days so I recommend keeping her sedated and monitor her vitals closely to give her ribs time to heal properly. Once the swelling in her brain goes down, and Dr Sheppard gives the all clear, we'll switch her meds and give her a chance to wake up."

Dr Torres?"

The other female doctor smiled and stepped forward. "Hey everyone. Agent Danvers' wrist was broken in three places. I had to put a metal plate to hold the radius bone in place and I had to repair the tendons because something had sliced through her wrist. Like a knife."

Kara's shoulders sagged. "What? I didn't notice - I mean when Supergirl found her she did not mention anything like that."

"She wouldn't have noticed because of all the blood and the position of her wrist," Dr Torres said, "The good news is that everything is set back properly for recovery."

"She's right-handed. Will she have full use of her hand when it's healed?" Maggie asked.

"She should yes."

Maggie shook her head. "Are you completely sure? She's a federal agent. She needs her hand." There was a desperate urgency in her voice. "She does important work for the government so she needs the full use of her dominant hand."

Dr Torres smiled empathetically, "I understand. Complete wrist fractures like this can take up to six months to heal. It's a long physical and mental process. We're going to take it one step at a time ok."

Maggie fumed internally. _It's not good enough. I should have stepped on that asshole's wrist. Alright Sawyer that's enough. Focus on Alex now. She's alive. She needs you whole. Focus on that._

"When can we see her?" Eliza asked.

Dr Hunt hesitated. "She's in ICU. We usually allow one family member in the room. She's heavily sedated and will be asleep for most of the next few days."

"Can someone stay with her?" asked Kara.

"Not in the ICU, sorry," Dr Grey said, "hospital policy."

Lena pushed forward. "Who's in charge here?"

Dr Grey raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sure you report to someone Dr Grey. Get me that person."

"Lena what are you doing?" Kara whispered.

Dr Hunt looked taken aback. "I'm in charge of the Trauma Unit."

"Who's in charge of you?"

"Lena!"

Lena did not bother to look at Kara. "Have your boss see me please? Agent Danvers gave her life for this country more times than you can count so I don't think it's asking a lot to bend hospital policies for her. Do you?"

Dr Grey looked at Dr Hunt. Maggie caught Dr Torres smirking at Lena.

Dr Hunt cleared his throat. "I'll talk to the chief of surgery and get back to you."

Lena smiled. "Excellent. One person stays overnight with Agent Danvers and at most three visitors during the day. I expect a response within the hour."

Maggie caught Eliza's stunned expression as she scrutinized Lena. Dr Grey pressed her lips together. Dr Torres hid a smile. "Will do," Dr Hunt said before he left.

Dr Torres flashed Lena a huge grin. "Nicely done," she praised.

"Don't worry," Dr Grey assured Eliza, "the chief will agree. An intern will be here shortly to take you to your daughter." After thanking them, the doctors they left.

Eliza turned to Lena who was avidly avoiding Kara's gaze. She then looked at Maggie. "I know I raised my daughters to be independent and kind and to stand for others who can't stand for themselves, but I never thought, I mean a mother always hopes, that they would have people around who were just as competent and fiercely protective of them. Thank you. Both of you for standing for my girls."

* * *

 _NATIONAL CITY GENERAL HOSPITAL, I.C.U._

 _THREE DAYS LATER._

Pain. Unbearable pain. Her body ached all over.

Every slight sound Alex heard pounded throughout her head as though a jackhammer was driving nails into her brain. She winced.

Every nerve in her body awoke as she slowly drifted to consciousness. All around her was black. The pounding continued. Her limbs felt stiff and heavy, but with much difficulty, she managed to move her toes and fingers slightly.

She waited until the pounding ceased to open her eyes. A beam of white light shone into them causing her skull to almost crack open. She shut her eyes quickly and groaned. The pounding began again. Her fists clenched from the pain. She grimaced slightly. She tried to move but it was as though her body was weighted down with rocks.

Amidst the noise in her head, she barely heard muffled voices and loud footsteps. She felt all around her sink as though someone dropped heavy weights. A force shifted her head and worsened the pounding. Bile rose to her throat.

A loud droning noise reached her ears. It sounded like an incomprehensible, worn out stretched tape. She wanted to tell whoever was playing the tape to shut up, that she had a nasty headache and would appreciate some peace and quiet for a few minutes but her mouth felt parched and her vocal cords sore. Suddenly she was dying of thirst.

Alex felt a soft, cool hand caress her jaw and heard the loud stretched sound again. She tried to speak but groaned instead. It was a lot of effort to open her jaw. The soft hands left her face and forced her right eye open. Blinding light shone straight through. Cursing silently, Alex flinched and shut her eyes tightly. Thankfully the light did not return.

She began to recognize stray words from garbled speech around her but they were too many voices. She struggled to focus on one voice but it was useless. She tried to ask for water but no sound came out.

Someone held her hand and a soft, soothing voice whispered clearly into her ear over all the other voices, "Alex? Alex, can you hear me? Wake up Alex."

She paused. She knew that voice. That voice was her anchor. Her home. Her lifeline.

Alex turned her head slightly to the left and slowly opened her eyes. She ignored the continued garbled speech and focused on the very familiar, very beautiful blue eyes inches away from her face.

Alex's vision cleared slightly. Her golden hair, face and glasses came into focus. Through her headache, she smiled at her.

"Kara," she whispered.

Kara smiled back. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Hi. You had us worried for a while."

Alex continued to look at her sister. She was deathly pale with red rimmed eyes. She tried to ask if she was okay but she could not say the words. Kara held her left hand and squeezed it. Alex moved a few fingers in response.

Kara smiled again and looked across her shoulder at someone, nodded and then focused on Alex. "You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Alex frowned and looked questioningly at her sister. Kara hesitated, glanced up and shook her head. "It doesn't matter right now. You were hurt so you're in the hospital, but you're okay. You are going to be ok. Mom is here. And Maggie."

Alex had questions but she could barely open her mouth. She shifted. She tried to squeeze Kara's hand again. She wanted to see her mother and Maggie.

A strange voice instructed, "Don't let her move too much."

Alex's eyes darted in fear looking for person who spoke. Then Kara filled her vision again. "Hey, hey, you're safe. I'm here with you. Don't move around too much. That's the doctor. You're hurt Alex, and you need to heal."

But Alex barely heard her. She needed to move, to be free. She would not be captured again and put Kara at risk. Her breathing became shallow. She tried to move, to get up. She could not. No. She would not let them hurt Kara.

"Her blood pressure is rising. Heart rate erratic. I need to put her under again."

"No!" Kara shouted, "Wait. She doesn't know what's happening. Let me talk to her."

"I'm sorry Miss Danvers. She needs to sleep to heal."

"Alex. Alex! I'm not leaving ok. I'll be right here. Mom is here too. You're safe."

Alex felt her mind slipping. She tried to hold onto Kara's voice but her eyelids were fast becoming heavy as lead. Just as her mother came into view, Alex fell into darkness.

Kara wiped the tears from her face. Eliza was talking to Alex but she was already asleep.

The intern looked at them. "She's strong. Stronger than most I've seen, but her body has been through a lot of trauma and it will take some time. The good news is that the swelling in her brain has gone down and she seems to be cognitive. That was our main concern. Her memory seems fine for now but Dr Sheppard can assess that more later on." His eyes softened. "You're worried and rightfully so but you should go home. Take a shower. Eat. Sleep for a few hours. Both of you. Because when she's fully awake, she'll need all the help she can get."

Eliza nodded and held her younger daughter. "He's right honey."

Kara shook her head. "I'm not leaving. Mom, you go. Someone has to stay with her. She woke up on her own so she could wake up again."

"OK how about we take shifts. You stay now, I'll come back tonight and we can go from there."

"That's a good idea. Maggie will want to stay as well.'

Eliza smiled. "Yes she will. When she comes back from the cafeteria we'll all sort it out."

* * *

 _NATIONAL CITY GENERAL HOSPITAL, I.C.U._

 _TWO DAYS LATER._

The rhythmic beeping of the monitors brought her gradually out of a deep sleep. Alex opened her eyes slowly to the dimly lit room. She stared at nothing until her senses kicked in. It was relatively quiet except for the hissing of oxygen through the tube into her nostrils and the beeping heart monitor.

 _Hospital. Kara brought me to the hospital. Why? Accident? Can't remember driving. Mission?_

She tried to pull at her memories but everything was foggy. Her head felt thick. A dull ache pulled her attention to her right hand. It was covered in a cast all the way past her elbow until mid-way up her arm.

 _Broken hand. Not good._

Her eyes drifted across her body. Her torso felt stiff and sore. White bandages peeked out from under her robe. She flexed her core muscles and felt sharp twinges throughout her torso.

 _Ok. Abdominal trauma. Definitely not good._

 _What happened?_

Her eyes tracked to the left side of the room. Her breath caught in her throat. Maggie was next to the bed lying down with her upper body across Alex's legs. Her face was turned towards Alex. Her soft hair flowed around her. She breathed deeply, asleep with a content look on her face.

 _Maggie._

Warmth flowed into her as she greedily drank every line of Maggie's face and every curve of her body she could see.

 _Maggie._

Summoning extra strength she crept her fingers closer to Maggie's face. She needed to touch her. She needed to feel that smooth skin. Alex panted with exertion as she tried to get to Maggie. A few more inches again-

Maggie raised her head slightly. "Alex?" She whispered sleepily.

"Hey," Alex croaked.

"Alex?" Alert now, Maggie shifted closer and peered at her girlfriend. Her face split into a dazzling smile. "Alex, you're awake! Are you ok? Do you need anything? Let me get a nurse."

"I'm-," Alex cleared her throat. "Water please."

Maggie hurried to the edge of the bed where there was a plastic jug of water and a cup. She poured some into the cup, grabbed a nearby straw and walked to the head of the bed.

"Only a few sips ok," Maggie whispered.

"Thank you," Alex said hoarsely.

Maggie returned to her original position. She gawked at Alex as she held Alex's free hand to her cheek and kissed the palm of her hand.

Alex smiled. "You're so pretty Maggie."

Maggie grinned. "You're gorgeous Danvers. I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Alex curled her fingers around Maggie's cheek.

"You staying?"

"All night," Maggie promised.

Alex sighed. "I'm tired."

Maggie kissed the tips of her fingers. "It's ok baby. Get your sleep."

"Hand hurts. You my girl Maggie?"

Maggie chuckled at Alex's rambling. "Yeah. I'll always be your girl."

Alex sighed again as her eyes closed. "Good. You make me so happy."

Maggie's heart swelled. Tears pooled in her eyes. "You make me happy too," she whispered. She pressed butterfly kisses over Alex's knuckles. _So happy._

"I want our babies to look like you ok. Mini Maggie's everywhere. Going to fly with Kara now." Alex breathing evened out but Maggie was still frozen in disbelief at Alex's request.

 _I want our babies to look like you._

 _Our babies._

 _Mini Maggies._

 _Our babies._

Part of Maggie knew it was the drugs talking and the other part swooned with fantasies about their future. They had a future. They could have a future. She could have a future with Alex. _Our babies_. Giddy with excitement, she groped for her phone to shoot Kara a quick text about Alex waking up. She settled back across Alex's legs with thoughts of strollers, wedding vows and complete bliss keeping her awake long into the night.

* * *

A finger poked her ribs. Alex winced and grumbled. She was having a wonderful dream that involved candles, Maggie and wine. Specifically wine on Maggie. Now that dream was crumbling away because more fingers were poking at her ribs and torso.

"Sleep." She croaked.

"Look who's awake," a too cherry voice said.

"Don't...wanna...wake."

"Alex? Can you hear me?"

 _Mom?_

Her eyes flew open. _Fuck._ The sudden brightness sent a sharp pain through her skull. She blinked a few times to clear her blurred vision until she saw Eliza hovering over her.

"Hi sweetheart," she smiled and lightly touched Alex's cheek.

"Mom," Alex whispered.

"I'm here baby. I'm here," Eliza kisses her forehead. Alex basked in her mother's warmth.

"Mom," she whispered again, "Are you ok?"

"I'm more than ok now that you're awake. Alex, the doctors are here. They need to examine you ok."

Alex frowned. She moved her head slightly and saw three doctors waiting patiently at the foot of the bed. She focused on the male doctor as he approached.

"Hi Alex," he greeted, "I'm Derek Shepherd, the one who did your brain surgery."

She raised an eyebrow.

He smiled. "Yes you had a minor brain bleed." He shined a light into her two eyes. "Follow my finger," he instructed.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked.

"Hospital," she answered

"What's your full name?"

"Alex Danvers."

"Sister's name?"

"Kara Danvers."

"Brother's name?"

"I don't have a brother."

He grinned. "Good. Squeeze my fingers as hard as you can. Do you know what month we're in?"

"September."

"Who is the current President?"

Alex rolled her eyes.

The two female doctors laughed. "I like her," the black haired one said.

"Can you move the fingers in your right hand?"

Alex squinted at her cast. "How bad?"

Dr Torres stepped forward. "Broken in three places but I fixed it with metal plate and screws. You're gonna need lots of physio once that cast comes off. I hear you wear a gun for a living so I will do everything in my power to make sure you can bust those bad guys."

Alex swallowed a lump in her throat as sudden memories struck her. The monitor beeped a warning. Dr Grey stepped forward. "Her heart rate is spiking. Alex? Talk to me."

Alex kept staring at the cast. Eliza called her name but she could not answer.

"Alex!" Dr Shepherd called out, "What are you remembering? Tell us. You're safe here."

"I fell," she whispered, "Someone tripped me when I tried to escape. Sides hurt so I couldn't breathe really. I fell on my wrist. Didn't even feel it until one of them stamped on it. It hurt like something I've never felt before. I think I blacked out after."

Eliza's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Where's Kara?" Alex asked suddenly.

Eliza kissed her forehead. "She's at work. She'll come by later."

"And Maggie? I dreamt that she was here last night."

Eliza chuckled. "Yes. She spent the night watching over you. She said you woke up for a few minutes. She left a message on your phone." Eliza unplugged Alex's phone from the charger and handed it to her.

"Oh. I thought it was a dream." She scrolled through her messages. There were four from Kara with various emoji and hearts. The one from Maggie made her heart flutter: **Hey beautiful. How are you? You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you before I left. Call me if you can. Miss you.**

Alex started typing a response when unexpected sharp pains started shooting into her stomach. She winced. "Hurts," she mumbled, breathing heavily through the pain. Something was slicing her torso apart.

Dr Grey immediately adjusted her pain meds to flow faster into the IV line.

Eliza smoothed Alex's hair. "It will be gone soon."

"Alex your neurological functions are fine. There's no brain damage that I can tell. Dr Torres will make sure your wrist heals the best that it can but we all expect a full recovery."

The hospital room slowly spun. "You are ridiculously handsome," Alex slurred as she eyed Dr Shepherd, "the hair, the face, the smile and the brain surgeon thing. Is that normal?" She looked at the other two doctors who were trying their best not to laugh.

"No," Dr Torres giggled, "very uncommon, "I think it's mostly the hair."

"Hmmm," Alex studied him with cloudy eyes.

"The drugs have started working," Dr Grey chuckled.

"I have Maggie and I think you're dreamy." Her eyes fluttered close as she smiled, "I have Maggie. Gonna fly with Kara now."

"Who's Maggie?" Dr Torres asked.

"The Detective," Dr Grey said. "Her girlfriend," Eliza replied simultaneously.

Dr Torres' squealed. "Detective Maggie Sawyer? The one who rescued those alien kids! Oh my God! Arizona is gonna freak out when I tell her!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry I forgot to add an author's note in the previous chapter about this chapter's delay. I'm back to work now and while I had hoped to complete and publish all the chapters while on vacation, it clearly did not work out. The good news is that the next chapter will be the final one. I'll be tying up all the loose ends in Chapter 11 and hopefully give readers the closure you all deserve. Thanks to everyone for liking my story and sticking with me. Thanks again for all the feedback, comments and kudos.**

 **P.S. For those who are interested, I posted a one-shot called "The Other Alex Danvers." and the second part to it called "The Detective and the Doppelganger." I had the idea while I was re-watching the Crisis on Earth X crossover with my husband. Enjoy!**

 _NATIONAL CITY GENERAL HOSPITAL._

Kara breezed into Alex's room just in time for dinner. "Hi sis!"

Alex threw her hands into the air. "Finally! What, did you walk here?"

Kara placed the takeout bags and her purse on the visitor's cot. "Flew actually, and there was some aerial traffic because it's overcast."

Alex gave her a withering look. "Smart ass."

Kara laughed and hugged Alex. "How are you feeling? Oh your mummy head wrap is gone."

Alex touched her head. "Yeah. Earlier today. Now I've got this huge bandage at the back of my skull."

Kara craned her neck and saw a rectangular bandage strip down the middle of her head end at the back of her neck. "It's not that big. You do need to wash your hair though."

Alex twisted her face. "Yeah it feels grimy." She shuddered, "I need a proper shower but I can't get this cut wet for at least a week." She motioned to her belly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll help wash your hair when you're ready," Kara smiled mischievously at Alex, "or Maggie."

Alex blushed.

"You look a little better than yesterday," Kara studied her sister. The IV bag and heart monitors were gone but oxygen line was still nearby. Alex was still pale with dark blue circles under her eyes. The bruises on her face had cleared up considerably. Only a few smudges remained.

"That's because I slept all day and night yesterday," Alex replied, "I get tired fast."

Kara turned to unpack dinner. "Ok so I spoke to Dr Meredith about your food situation. She said that you can eat light food, whatever that means."

Alex gazed longingly at the takeout containers lined neatly in a row. The heavenly scent of Chinese made her mouth water.

"She said as long as you can stomach the food, you can eat it. If not, you can choose among a variety of flavours of jelly and juice for dinner."

Alex's stomach growled. She was famished but since she did not eat real food in days, she was concerned that her stomach might reject it.

Kara must have seen the expression on her face because she said, "Try one pot sticker."

Alex sighed. "Yeah I'll try one. But just in case, ask the nurse for grape jelly please."

Kara grinned. "If you want I'll eat the jelly too."

Alex scowled.

"Oh I almost forgot. I brought you some clothes from your apartment so you can change into something more comfortable."

"Thank you. These hospital gowns are itchy." She started to get off the bed but Kara stopped her.

"Wait for me. I'm gonna tell the nurse about the jelly and I'll be back. Dr Grey said you need help to change and stuff. Don't move."

Alex glared at the door where Kara disappeared. _I'm fine. I can handle dressing myself._ She never tried before because a nurse was always around when she was mobile but Alex was already getting restless in the hospital. _If I move around unassisted, I'll be discharged earlier, and I can sleep in my own damn bed._

She took a deep breath and slowly sat up. She pressed forward with her left hand supporting her weight. Her core muscles quivered as she tensed to bring her feet up. Piercing bolts of pain jolted throughout her belly. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. It felt as though a knife was twisting inside her gut.

 _This fucking sucks._

 _Shit shit fuck fuck._

"ALEX! I told you to wait!" Kara zoomed to her side, "You never listen. Breathe through it ok."

Alex clawed Kara's arm. Kara wrapped her other arm around Alex's waist and gently pulled her to the edge of the bed. "Yell at me later," she grunted to Kara. With her sister's help she managed to slide of the bed and stand on her feet.

Alex panted, still holding on to Kara. "This is horrible. It feels as though my intestines and stomach want to fall out of my belly."

"Do you want me to call a nurse?" Kara asked worriedly. Alex shook her head. After a few minutes, the pain subsided and she straightened her spine.

"I'm ok now," she reassured Kara who did not look convinced but gradually released Alex from her firm grip. She grabbed a soft, white t-shirt from her purse and dropped it on the bed before helping Alex out of the hospital gown. When it came off, Kara bit her lip and blinked back tears.

Her sister was more bones than muscle. The entire area under her breasts to her stomach was wrapped in white bandages. The purple welts that were on the underside of her arms and across her back were almost gone. A few on her shoulders were red and scarred. Alex raised her left hand so Kara could slip the t-shirt over her head. She eyed the cast.

"How high can you raise it?"

"High enough," Alex grunted. Kara realized even this simple task was draining Alex's energy. They managed to get her comfortable, cast and all. Kara bent down to uncurl the t-shirt as it fell to Alex's knees. She noticed that the knife cuts had already healed with minimal scaring but a few red marks near her inner thighs that looked suspiciously like finger marks were still visible. Icy fear gripped her. She racked her brain trying to remember if anyone said anything about that and what it meant.

"Hey, you alright?" Alex interrupted her thoughts."

"Huh? Yes, I'm just fixing your favourite shirt," Kara replied. She avoided Alex's gazed as she stood up. "Ok, since you're already up, do you want to try to eat now?"

"Yeah why not," Alex sat the edge of the bed and watched Kara busy herself with the food. Alex frowned. "You sure you're ok? You seem weird."

"I'm fine," she said too quickly, confirming that she was not fine.

"Ok," Alex tried a tactic, "how's Lena?"

It worked. Kara turned around and rolled her eyes. "What did Maggie tell you?"

Alex raised her eyebrows. "For starters, she said you outed yourself in a moment of high emotional intensity."

Kara's jaw dropped. "She said that?"

Alex nodded. "Yes those exact words. And that she had a conversation with Lena in the waiting room after you stormed off." _And I owe her lots of sex and scotch_.

Kara handed Alex a pot sticker on small plate. "She was clearly not asleep," Kara mumbled, "what did they talk about?"

Alex hesitated, not sure if she wanted to start that conversation with Kara. "Maybe you and Lena need to talk some more."

Kara heaved a sigh. "I know. Maggie said as much. You know, she's pretty good at this whole big sister thing. She actually listened to me and didn't cringe or get an eye twitch or anything."

Alex laughed at the 'eye twitch' comment. Kara grinned, "I was surprised. And she took care of Eliza and made sure she had a police detail before the DEO got her. Eliza really likes her too. She introduced Maggie to the brain surgeon as 'Detective Sawyer, my daughter's girlfriend.' Maggie was so shocked I thought she might pass out."

Alex smiled, thankful that her mother seemed to approve of Maggie. She looked at the pot sticker and her stomach turned. _Might be safer with the jelly._ As though summoned, the nurse appeared with the grape jelly and juice. "Thanks," Kara said between mouthfuls of noodles. "Winn said he would visit tomorrow. He misses you."

Alex smiled, "I miss him too."

"He said that the place is weirdly quiet and calm without you stomping around."

Alex rolled her eyes affectionately. "I take back what I said."

"By the way, what's the deal with Agent Smith?" asked Kara

"What do you mean?"

Kara swallowed. "Well, he was more edgy and irritable when you were gone. And he physically assaulted an alien who was not a threat to me, and I think he has a problem with Maggie."

Alex frowned. "What sort of problem?"

Kara shrugged. "I'm not sure. He's dismissive of her I think."

"Well," Alex said thoughtfully, "we were rookies together and he was always one step behind me in everything. He outperformed all the males but somehow I had an edge on him. We became friends and he's had my back ever since. I trust him with my life. We've saved each other countless times before."

"Maybe he's in love with you?"

"What!" Alex sputtered completely scandalized, "are you kidding me? He's not. We're friends and colleagues and I'm with Maggie."

Kara smirked. She enjoyed teasing her sister. "Maybe that's why he doesn't like Maggie."

"Enough of this awkward conversation. What's on the listing tonight?" asked Alex as she dug into the jelly.

Kara squealed. "I've got Jurassic World, Game of Thrones and Wizard of Oz."

Alex pondered on the selection of movies before saying, "I feel for mindless fun. Jurassic World."

By the time they got to the middle of the move, Alex had fallen asleep. Kara quietly cleared away the iPad and popcorn and pulled the blanket securely under Alex's chin. She texted Eliza and Maggie to let them know that Alex had an uneventful evening and now she was asleep. She then left the room and approached the nurses' station. Two nurses sat behind the counter checking patients' vitals on monitors and logging data on charts. A doctor stood off to the side on her phone.

"Hi, is Dr Meredith Grey around?" Kara asked pleasantly to the closest nurse.

"I'm sorry. She left for the night. Do you want me to call her?"

Slightly disappointed Kara shook her head. "It's fine. I can talk to her tomorrow. Thank you."

The nearby doctor noticed Kara and smiled. "You're Alex's sister, right? I'm Dr Torres."

Kara's face brightened. "Yes! Hi! I remember you. You fixed her wrist."

Dr Torres laughed. "Well yes I did. I heard you ask for Dr Grey. Is everything alright?"

Kara adjusted her glasses. "Yes everything is fine. I needed to ask her something about Alex. I tried reading Alex's chart but I didn't understand most of it plus I'm not asking Alex even though she's M.D.-"

"Really?"

"Oh yes! She finished medical school and then got two PhDs."

"Wow!"

Kara beamed proudly, "Yes she's amazing."

Dr Torres chuckled, "I'm sure she is. What do you want to find out?" She picked up one of the tablets to access Alex's chart.

Kara curled her fingers and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "The results of a test."

"What's the test?"

She pressed her lips together. Dr Torres glanced at her and realized she looked nervous. "Do you want to sit down?"

"No. It's silly really. I could be making a big deal out of nothing but knowing Alex she wouldn't tell me if it's a big deal because I'm her little sister who she has to protect even though I'm an adult now and quite capable of-."

Dr Torres held up a hand. "Slow down Kara. Breathe. Whatever we talk about stays between us. Doctors' oath."

Kara closed her eyes briefly. "While I was helping Alex change her clothes, I saw marks, more like finger marks, near the inside of her thighs."

"Understood," Dr Torres said firmly as she scrolled through the charts. The agonizing seconds that passed felt like hours. "No evidence of sexual assault."

Kara sagged with relief. Her vision blurred with fresh tears. She covered her face with her hands to compose herself before thanking Dr Torres. She squeezed Kara's arm.

"One less thing to break her right," Kara sniffed.

"I have a feeling that Agent Danvers doesn't break easily. Mostly because she's got you on her side."

Kara smiled, thanked Dr Torres and went back to keep vigil over her sister.

Several hours later, Kara was in dreamland on the cot near Alex. Even in her sleep, her hearing was far superior to that of the average human so when Alex whimpered, Kara stirred. She was about to slip back into her dreams when Alex's heart started pounding. Kara flew off the cot and hovered mid-air above Alex.

Breathing heavily, she raked her eyes up and down Alex's body checking to see if her stitches opened. Nothing. No physical signs of harm. She landed on ground silently at the side of the bed. Alex whimpered again. Her head moved side to side. Her breathing became erratic.

Kara noticed Alex's uninjured, pale-knuckled hand clutching the sheets. Her legs began moving under the covers. "No," Alex moaned. She sounded scared.

"Alex?" Kara whispered, "Alex wake up."

Alex started kicking at something in her dreams. She trashed wildly on the bed, screaming and hitting blindly into the air.

"ALEX!" Kara shook her hard. A nurse ran into the room and switched on the lights. Alex twisted again on the bed. Blood spread across her stomach and dripped onto the sheets. Horrified, Kara moved her hands down to try to stop the bleeding. Another nurse appeared with bandages and pressed them over Kara's hand.

"Why is she bleeding?" asked Kara.

An intern rushed into the room and pushed Kara out of the way to examine Alex. "She's going to need surgery. Page Dr Grey and prep an OR now!"

"Surgery? Again?" Kara breathed. No one replied as they hurriedly wheeled Alex out of the room, leaving Kara with her sister's blood on her hands again.

* * *

"She's coming out of anaesthesia now," a reassuring voice said.

Alex groaned. She tried to slip back into the warm darkness but that voice called out to her.

"Alex? Alex. Time to wake up."

Alex wanted to punch whoever was trying to pull her away from dreamland but she could not raise her hand. She felt as though her body was weighted down by lead and she was too weak to put that much effort into moving.

"Alex can you hear me?"

She groaned louder this time.

"Wake up Agent Danvers," A firm voice commanded.

Alex's eyes snapped open to see cool, grey eyes hovering inches away from her face. She knew that face.

"It's you," she groaned.

Dr Meredith Grey smiled tightly. "Welcome back."

She disappeared from Alex's view. The sight of the three main women in her life had Alex smiling. Eliza, Maggie Kara stood at the foot of the bed looking grim.

"Hey," she breathed.

Eliza covered her mouth to smother a sob as she hurried to her elder daughter. She kissed her forehead and pressed her cheek to the top of Alex's head.

"Mom?"

Kara's chest heaved and she paced the small room. Maggie pressed her lips together and looked on the verge of tears.

She was still foggy but their reactions were distressing. "What's wrong? Ouch, my belly is really sore."

Dr Grey checked her IV bag. "You opened your stitches last night and lost a lot of blood."

 _What?_ Alex tilted her head to see a full bag of blood hooked up next to the IV bag.

"Can you remember any of it?"

"I don't..." she grimaced as she tried to shift on the bed but Eliza stilled her. "Not yet sweetheart."

"You had a nightmare Alex," Maggie said in a low, solemn voice, "Kara said you were kicking and screaming as though you were fighting off someone. Was it a dream or a memory?"

Alex swallowed. "I don't remember." She averted her eyes from Maggie who took that as confirmation that she did remember.

She looked at Eliza's anxious face. "I didn't mean to frighten you mom. Or any of you. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you don't remember?" Dr Grey spoke up. She was standing close to the door. Alex nodded. "Ok. Well you have been through a huge trauma, not only physically but also emotionally and mentally. I would recommend talking to someone. In your line of work, you could have PTSD. I'm not qualified to diagnose it but you should strongly consider talking to someone who specialise in this."

Eliza squeezed Alex's hand. "You should do this Alex."

"Mom," Alex said, "I'm fine. I can handle this. It was just a stupid dream brought on by stress from the multiple surgeries. You don't have to worry about me."

Eliza just seemed sorrowful. "We'll talk about this later. Get your rest." She looked at Dr Grey and asked, "Can I talk to you outside?"

Dr Grey nodded and they both disappeared out the door.

Alex was fighting back tears. The last thing she wanted was to upset her mother more than she already did. "Kara," She pleaded, "talk to mom please. Tell her I'll be fine-"

"No Alex," Kara cut her off, "You don't always have to be the strong one. We're not kids anymore. You don't have to protect any of us or hide your bruises and scars because you think that will make us happy. It has to stop. Alex we love you," Kara assured her, "we love you and we are helping you through this."

"You don't understand."

"Then help me understand!" Kara implored, "Let me take care of you for once!"

"I don't need you Kara!" Alex snapped back viciously. The shame and guilt that was eating at her for the past several days were bubbling close to the surface. She needed them to leave. She could not bring herself to see the shocked disappointment on Maggie's face and she did not want to see the angry tears in Kara's eyes. Instead she turned away from them, focused on her broken hand and spoke clearly, "I don't need anyone right now. Take mom, go back to the city and leave me alone."

"Alex, you're bring irrational," Kara fought back.

"Kara," Maggie said softly. Alex struggled against the urge to look up at her girlfriend. She recognised the cautionary tone behind her voice.

"Kara. I think we should let Alex get some sleep. She had a rough night. We'll check in on her later tonight."

Kara exhaled. "I'll get Eliza."

Maggie stayed back.

Embarrassment burned Alex's cheeks but she refused to surrender. She heard Maggie approach the bed and felt her lips against the back of her shoulders. Alex locked her jaw to smother the frantic cries scraping her throat.

"I love you Alex," Maggie whispered. She kissed Alex's shoulder again and left.

Alex cried. The dam burst and she could not stop the hot, silent tears flooding her pillow. She did not know how to tell them that she was terrified to sleep because every time she closed her eyes, she was back in that filthy cage huddled in a corner, always searching for a way to escape. She remembered the men taunting her about how they were going to kill her, how they were going to carve the Supergirl symbol on her chest right before cutting out her heart.

When she slipped into darkness she sometimes heard their voices mocking her sexuality, her girlfriend. She heard the jeers and the disgusting promises of fucking her senseless until the gay was gone.

She dreamed about coughing up blood after the first set of brutal beatings they had televised to the DEO. After the blood came a round of puke until she collapsed. She remembered thanking the heavens that Kara did not witness that part before she passed out. She vowed that Kara will never know the details of her torture because she could not live with the pitiful fear and guilt in her sister's eyes for the rest of her life. Kara literally held the world on her shoulders so she did not need Alex to add to it.

 _And Maggie?_

 _I love you Alex._

Alex cried harder. Maggie loves her. And Alex loved her so much but she was afraid Maggie would leave because she was broken. So broken. _Maggie. I had so much plans for us and now I regret telling you I love you. I want you for the rest of my life. I want to be your wife and have kids and a dog. You are my light and I want to be yours but I can't be anything to you now. I don't know if I can be fixed. I will try for you, for Kara, for mom but what if I'm broken beyond repair? What if this changes everything between us and you don't see me as the person you fell for? What if I can't love you as I did before? What if…_

 _What if…_

 _What if…_

 _What if…_

Her phone buzzed near her head. She opened an eye to see the message on the screen.

 **I will always love you. No matter what.** It was from Maggie.

A flicker of hope shone through the darkness in her head.

Her phone buzzed again. **You tried pushing me away when we were kids and it never worked. I will always stick to you like annoying little sister glue. Love you. See you later.**

Alex chuckled. The tension in her chest eased. Maybe she was not a hopeless case after all. Maybe she could be fixed.

Maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex spent the next hour in a state of tired restless energy. Her brain buzzed with different ways to apologize to Kara and Maggie for her outburst. She kept picking up her phone, typing out a message, deleting said message and then turning the phone face down on the bed. Sorry was too clichéd. Sorry for acting like an asshole had a nice ring to it but again, too clichéd for her.

She was sorry for hurting them but not completely sorry. In fact she was angry and terrified at the same time. Angry that she got captured, tortured and caused all this unnecessary fear and panic. Angry at the DEO for not finding her sooner. Angry at the kidnappers because they scarred her body. Angry at Supergirl for not having her back during their last mission in the cemetery. Angry at the leader, Kristoff, for trafficking innocent children. Angry at herself for not fighting her way out of captivity. Angry at herself because she was not strong enough to repel the mental invasion the alien had put her through.

All of this confirmed her biggest fear: She was weak. So fucking weak. She did not deserve the Assistant Director role in the DEO anymore. She did not deserve Kara because she failed at protecting her sister. She did not deserve to fight alongside Supergirl. She did not deserve to be with Maggie.

Alex was also terrified of losing Maggie and Kara. They were her sanity. Her life. She picked up her phone again and re-read the message Kara had sent over an hour ago.

 **You tried pushing me away when we were kids and it never worked. I will always stick to you like annoying little sister glue. Love you. See you later.**

Taking a deep breath, Alex typed: **Sister night later?** And hit "send".

Kara's response as immediate: **"Did you get enough space to clear your head?"**

Alex winced. She deserved that. She started typing a reply when the three dots appeared under Kara's name. She waited.

 **"** **I'm sorry. You've been through a lot. Yes, I'll stay the night so we can talk. Really talk."**

Relief flooded Alex. **Thank you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you too.**

 _I can do this. I can try for Kara's sake._

Before she could talk herself out of it, Alex reached for the call button above her head. A nurse hurried into the room. "Is everything alright?"

Alex nodded apologetically. "If it's not too much trouble, can you ask Dr Meredith Grey to come by? I need to talk to her."

"Of course," the nurse replied.

Less than five minutes after, Dr Grey walked into the room. "I heard you wanted to see me."

Alex exhaled. _Now or never._

"Yeah, thanks for coming. Can you set up an appointment for me to see the shrink you were talking about earlier?"

Dr Grey smiled. She reached down and held Alex's shoulder. "How about I let the person talk to you here before you're discharged? That way you can decide if it's the right fit."

Her eyes darted around the room. "Sure."

"Great. Anything else? More pain meds?"

Alex shook her head.

"Good. I assume one of your people will visit later so I'll put in the request now and have someone from psych come by after lunch. Do you prefer a male or female doctor?"

Alex smoothed her hair back. "I don't know." She tapped her fingers on the wrinkled, white bedsheets as she chewed her lip.

Dr Meredith Grey deliberated silently before asking, "How about I come along with the shrink this afternoon?"

Alex's eyes flew to meets hers in an unexpected rush of gratitude. Dr Grey continued, "That way you can't try any of your verbal stunts to scare them off."

She caught the Dr's grin. Alex shrugged her shoulders and said, "If you're not busy with surgery or anything."

"I'm not busy."

"Thank you," she said. Her fingers ceased tapping.

Dr Grey squeezed her unbroken hand. "Don't mention it." She walked towards the door saying, "Besides, I'm starting to kind of, sort of, tolerate you. Stubbornness and all."

Alex laughed. Feeling lighter, she picked up her phone again and sent a text to Maggie:

 **I just made an appointment to talk to a shrink because I don't want to hurt you again. I love you. Thinking about you kept me sane in that cage. I don't want to mess us up so I will fix the broken parts of me for you. For us.**

* * *

After a bland lunch of vegetable soup with dry crusty bread at the side and grape jelly for dessert, Alex settled back on the bed with her tablet reading DEO updates Winn had emailed to her, after she threatened him with bodily harm.

She learned that Kristoff was locked away in INTERPOL's custody awaiting his international trials. Although he did kidnap and torture a government agent, the DEO technically did not exist and if Alex had pressed charges against him, it would have been a constitutional nightmare. Satisfied he would stand trial and serve several life sentences, she made a mental note to use her influence anonymously, to ensure Kristoff ended up in an appropriate prison. It was a toss-up between the Nairobi Prison in Kenya and the Diyarbakri Prison in Turkey. She had plenty of time to decide.

Alex closed that file and searched for the rest of his team. She knew J'onn would not keep any record of human prisoners on DEO grounds because it was against DEO's policies. As long as they were contained and using resources, a record of something would have been made. Alex just had to find that 'something' and she would find her torturers.

She examined document after document until she stumbled across a vague report from the Nevada Black Site listing the entry of four low-level aliens, authorized by Hank Henshaw. Nothing else was filled out. No names, identifying marks or traits, height or weight, or type of species. Nothing.

At the end of the document, there was a small hashtag. When she pressed it with her index finder, a finger print scanner immediately scanned her finger to confirm her identity and gain access to the rest of the file.

The men were still listed as four aliens. The file documented all their injuries received while evading capture. Alex was willing to bet a month's pay plus her bonus that some of those injuries were made after imprisonment. They confessed to her kidnapping and torture. That was enough for the DEO to make a decision about their fate. She scanned for the Agents involved. Henshaw, Smith and MoM.

Alex frowned. _What's MoM?_ She ran through the possibilities in her head. _Mission Operations Meetings. Manager of Missiles. That makes no sense. Military Official Missile. Ministry of Magic. No not Harry Potter._

She picked up her phone and texted Winn. **What's MoM?**

The reply was almost instantaneous. **U found the report.**

 **You didn't answer my question. What's MoM?**

 **J'onn is going to kill me. Maiden of Might.**

 **WHAT**

 **J'onn wanted a new acronym for GoS for sensitive projects.**

 _Of course he did_. Flicking of the irritation like a bug, she tossed the phone aside and continued reading. Maiden of Might. She snorted at the name but then grew serious when she realized its implication: Kara was present when the DEO interrogated the kidnappers.

Her throat suddenly felt dry. J'onn took Kara to the Black Site. Why? They had both agreed that there were some aspects of the DEO Kara did not need to know about, Black Site included. They had also agreed that if Alex was killed in the line of duty, J'onn would do everything in his power to protect Kara and keep her level-headed and safe. Keep her away from her alien roots to prevent her from damaging the wonderful image of Supergirl. Judging from this report, however, he did the exact opposite.

She studied the medical part of the file. All four had concussions, bruises, two had broken bones, all consistent of high impact excessive force. Alex chewed her lip. She did not believe her sister was responsible for hurting these men. She was better than this. Alex knew her kidnapping would have affected Kara but she counted on J'onn to fulfil his promises.

Her tablet beeped softly signalling an incoming email from Winn. The subject simply read: **Explanation for GoS in report**. She opened the message to see an attached encrypted video file. She pressed play.

It was an aerial view of the DEO's command centre. The date and time stamp indicated it was recorded the day after she was taken. The angle of the video changed to focus on two people: Kara in her Supergirl suit and Maggie. J'onn was at the side with his mouth moving. No audio but Alex knew he was shouting out orders judging by the expression on his face. In the video, Kara and Maggie both wore terror on their faces. Kara pointed at something off screen and slammed her fists down breaking the table. That only meant one thing: they were looking at the live broadcast of her first torture session.

Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered gasping for breath and clawing at her captor. She could feel the ice water over her face. Alex pressed her hand against her chest to calm her racing heart.

Her breathing became erratic. She flayed her left hand until she found the call button. The room spun. She shivered so violently that her fingers slipped before she could press for help. Alex closed her eyes as she heard the men taunting her.

"ALEX!" The familiar voice sounded far away. She did not care to fight the men. She hoped they kill her this time. She hoped Kara would understand why she chose darkness over her light.

Twenty minutes later, Alex opened her eyes. Her vision blurred. She felt an oxygen mask strapped over her nose and mouth.

"Hi."

She turned her head and blinked rapidly to see Dr Grey standing next to the bed with folded arms and a gentle expression on her face.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Alex was too exhausted to reply so she kept eye contact with the doctor.

"You had a panic attack, and then you passed out. Do you know what triggered it?"

No response. _My head hurts._

"Do you remember anything?"

 _Can I sleep now? I just want to sleep._

"Okay. I'll come by later. Get some rest."

 _Kara._

Alex grunted.

Dr Grey straightened. "Do you want to say something?"

Alex nodded. Dr Grey lowered the oxygen mask.

Her sour tongue licked parched lips. "Don't. Don't tell."

Dr Grey nodded. "I won't tell your family. Yet."

* * *

 _THREE DAYS LATER_

Maggie Sawyer skipped down the hospital corridor with a dazzling smile. She and Alex had the entire night to themselves. Granted they would be within earshot of watchful nurses and sleepy interns, but anytime with Alex was precious. Her plan involved cuddling, movies, kisses and popcorn. She worked round the clock over the past few days to close the child trafficking case and submit all the paperwork so they could share this uninterrupted night.

She rounded a corner and greeted several nurses by name. By the time she got to Alex's room, she was giddy with excitement. "Hey babe!"

The room was empty. Maggie stopped in her tracks. Her tablet and phone were on the small table next to the rumpled bed. Maggie frowned and lowered her bags on the couch. She turned and snagged a passing nurse.

"Excuse me, where's the patient from this room?"

The nurse shrugged and continued walking.

She squeezed the back of her neck. _Maybe she had to get more tests. Or maybe one of Kristoff's men came back._ Maggie exhaled. _No, Alex is safe in the hospital._

The sound of running water from the patient's bathroom was music in Maggie's ear. Her shoulders sagged in relief. Grinning she strode across the room and slid open the door.

Alex was brushing her teeth. Maggie could not imagine a more beautiful sight than that. She allowed herself a few seconds to openly adore her girlfriend before announcing her presence. "Hey babe."

"Hey you're here," Alex beamed and held out her hand. Maggie intertwined their fingers as Alex pulled her in, their bodies flush against each other. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders. "I missed you too," she teased.

Alex groaned and buried her face into Maggie's neck, breathing in her comforting scent. Her hands dropped to Maggie's hips and shifted her until Maggie's waist was pressed against the sink.

"Alex," she mumbled as her nails lightly scraped behind Alex's neck. Alex groaned again and gripped Maggie's hips.

"Alex," Maggie whispered again, "babe we need to stop."

"Don't wanna," Alex whined, "take me home. I'm going crazy here. I'll heal faster in my own bed."

"I'm sorry you feel this way but you have to stay here until you're discharged."

Alex raised her head and pouted. Maggie leaned in to kiss her adorable pout.

"I have something that will cheer you up," Maggie rummaged through the bag and pulled out two familiar bottles.

Alex's eyes widened. "You brought my shampoo!"

Maggie laughed. "Yes. I'm gonna wash your hair."

Alex hugged her again. "You are so amazing. It's like I thought I couldn't love you more but then you do these sweet things and now I can have clean hair again."

Maggie kissed her cheek. "You're such a dork."

Alex grinned. "I am."

"Come on my sexy dork. Let's figure this out. You can't get water on your stitches or that cast so we're going to need a chair that can get wet."

Alex arched an eyebrow. "You plan on giving me a lap dance?"

It took Maggie a full minute to process that Alex Danvers, her nerdy, loveable, awkward hands, hopeless-in-the-dirty-bedroom-talk department, _that_ Alex Danvers, had cracked a sly, perverted joke. Maggie just stared dumbfounded until Alex smirked.

"That was a good one," Alex said proudly.

"Yes! Really wasn't expecting it."

"So are you giving me a lap dance?"

Maggie bit her lip. "Now I want to," she muttered and shook her head.

Alex grinned and returned to the challenge at hand. "Ok so chair?"

"Yeah, so you can lean back on it. That way the stitches and cast stay dry since water doesn't get to the front. I'll drape a towel over it to be safe."

"Sounds like a plan. What do you need me to do?"

Maggie winked. "Strip. Down to your underwear. And by underwear I mean panties."

Alex's face grew red. _Gotcha._ Maggie giggled. "You really are adorable." She pulled Alex towards her for a sweet, chaste kiss. "I'm going to find a chair. Wait, let me help." She untied the knot in front of Alex's robes. Creamy skin teased her senses. Maggie stepped back as it hung partially open. She licked her lips.

"Can you handle the rest?" she asked hoarsely, gazing at the smooth valley between Alex's breasts. She wanted to taste the skin on that specific spot.

"Yeah," Alex whispered.

Maggie nearly ran out of the room. She struggled with every fibre in her being to calm herself. Alex was recovering from extensive surgery. She was vulnerable with a twisted sense of logic. She wanted to feel anything else besides pain, therefore Maggie had to put her girlfriend's wellbeing first. Not her damn hormones. No matter how much she missed falling asleep tangled up next to her, or having impromptu lunch dates in the middle of a work day or trespassing on each other's jurisdiction.

Alex's health and recovery came first.

A few minutes later Maggie returned dragging a short, wooden chair into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and looked up. And nearly dropped the chair on her foot.

Alex was standing quietly in the middle of the room, holding up a towel to cover the front of her body.

Her naked body.

Her very naked body.

Her very striking, naked body.

She smiled shyly at Maggie whose legs quivered. _This woman will be the death of me._

"I got the chair," Maggie said trying to distract herself as she tugged the chair towards the middle of white-tiled shower area and positioned it close to the shower head.

"How do you want me?" asked Alex.

 _Oh God._ Maggie looked up into dark brown eyes that deepened with love and lust as they held each other's gaze, and Maggie was falling into that achingly beautiful bottomless pit. She held out a hand to Alex, who took it and allowed Maggie to guide her into the shower and on the chair.

"Lean back a bit more babe, and rest your neck on the back of the chair. Wait, that's going to be uncomfortable." Maggie searched until she found a hand towel next to the sink. She folded it and then draped it across the back of the chair. "Is this good babe?"

Alex shifted her head until she was content. "Perfect."

Maggie grinned and kissed Alex's nose. She secured the towel covering the front of Alex body. "As much as I would love a towel slip, I can wait until you're healed."

Alex rolled her eyes and grumbled. Maggie grabbed a nearby stool and plastic cup and settled next to Alex. "Are you ready?"

"God yes. I can feel the grime increasing exponentially every second."

 _Nerd._ Maggie filled the cup with warm water.

Alex stared at the boring ceiling. "So, tell me. How are the kids?"

Maggie gently poured water into Alex's hair, using her fingers to part the thick strands so that her head got properly soaked. "All the kids have been reunited with their families. No physical injuries. Mild hypothermia in a few. The oldest kid was five years old so we're hoping her life wouldn't be that traumatic, or she wouldn't remember. I still tagged a counsellor in case the parents need it."

"You're a good cop, Maggie."

"Well the alien population in National City are happy again so I did my job right. You okay? Anything hurts?"

"I'm good babe. Your fingers feel fantastic."

"Yeah?"

Alex's eyes fluttered closed. "Mmmmm yesssss," she crooned as Maggie gently kneaded her scalp.

"Good. You deserve this."

She poured shampoo on her hand and gently rubbed it into Alex's hair. A wild, citrus aroma filled the room, one she identified as part of Alex's unique scent. She was careful to massage around the head laceration in case it was still tender. Soon her girlfriend's entire head was covered in white, fluffy lather.

Alex hummed happily. Her face softened. Her entire body seemed weightless and relaxed. There were no creases on her forehead or worry lines around her mouth. Maggie vowed to do everything in her power to make her this way whenever she could.

"Rinsing off now," she whispered.

"Mmm hmmm."

She filled the cup with water and began washing the suds out of her girlfriend's hair. White frothy bubbles circled the drain as Maggie tenderly parted Alex's hair into waves.

"I can get used to this," Alex hummed.

"How about we start?" Maggie suggested.

Alex opened an eye, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Maggie rubbed conditioner into her hair, "we can make this a weekly treat as soon as you come home."

Alex turned to gaze at her. "Weekly," she repeated.

Maggie nodded. "Or as often as you like?"

Alex stared at Maggie's lips glistening seductively in the harsh white hospital lights. There was a moment in the cage when she thought she would never wake up next to Maggie again. Alex raised her left hand and traced the outline of Maggie's full lips.

Maggie stifled a moan. Her eyes fluttered as her lips tingled under Alex's touch. She was losing control quickly. Her lips parted to kiss Alex's fingertips.

"Every day then," Alex whispered. Her hand slid into Maggie's hair to cup the back of her head and gently pull her forward. "I need to kiss you."

 _God yes!_ Maggie curled her fingers in anticipation. Suddenly her brain kicked in. _No! Alex is injured!_

"Alex," Maggie gasped inches away from tasting her girlfriend's lips, "Your stitches, your surgery. We can't."

Her concern died when Alex kissed her. Hard and desperate. She moaned as the tip of Alex tongue ran across her bottom lip. She moaned and gripped Alex's hair as she deepened the kiss. Lips slid, teeth nipped and finally tongues met. Alex kept kissing her as though her sanity depended on it, and the part of Maggie's brain not foggy with want, knew Alex was reacting to her past traumatic events. She craved endorphins and happiness. She craved Maggie more than anything.

Reluctantly Maggie pulled away. "Baby, we need to stop before we open those stitches."

Alex chuckled heavily into her mouth. Foreheads pressed against each other as they both struggled to quell their desires. Alex relished in Maggie's warmth and closeness but she knew Maggie was right. She nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said after a few minutes.

Maggie glanced at her as she continued to rinse out the conditioner from Alex's hair. "For?"

Alex exhaled. "For being this needy."

The cup clattered to the floor. "What? Alex, wanting me is not being needy. Showing me how much you love me isn't being needy at all. So get that out of your head."

Alex covered her face with her hands. "It's just that- Ever since the… incident, I feel… I just need you to tell me if I'm ever irrational."

Maggie took a soft blue towel and wrapped it around Alex's head. She helped Alex off the chair. Satisfied that the cast and stitches were dry, she grabbed the discarded robe from the towel rack and held it up for Alex who slipped into it like a second skin.

She nudged Alex's chin. "Look at me. You have been through hell okay so I don't expect an overnight recovery. You're allowed to not be yourself. You are allowed to feel whatever you feel. I'm with you in all of this. Ride or die, remember? And I'm so proud of you for accepting help from the shrink."

Alex sniffed. "I don't want this to come between us."

Maggie tilted her head. "It will babe. There are things I'm sure we'll have to work through and that's okay because we will do it together."

Alex laughed through her tears. "I might go crazy on you a few times."

Maggie snuggled into her arms. "I can take it."

* * *

 _ONE WEEK LATER_

"When can I leave?" Alex begged.

"When your fever is gone," Dr Meredith Grey replied.

"It's a mild fever. I've done missions with temps of 103."

"Well pretend this is a mission where you have to stay in bed until l say you can leave."

Alex growled. Literally growled. Dr Grey ignored her as she updated her charts.

"How's your pain?" Dr Grey asked.

"3."

Without looking up from the chart, Dr Grey said, "try again."

Alex rolled her eyes. "5."

"Do you want something stronger?"

"What I want is to go home."

Dr Grey waited patiently. Alex wanted to scream. "No I don't. Those meds make me drowsy."

"Ok." Dr made another note in the chart.

Alex watched Dr Grey the way she would watch a rogue alien she wanted to punch. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Dr Grey returned the tablet in its charging bay and looked at Alex with a big smile on her face. "Yes. This is how I entertain my sadistic side. Stay. Rest. Heal. If you rip those stitches again I will sedate you."

"It's not like I ripped them on purpose," she muttered thinking about the incident last week.

Kara pranced into the room. "Hi Alex!" She said brightly, "hi Meredith!"

Alex's jaw dropped.

Dr Grey greeted Kara just as enthusiastically.

Alex glared back and forth at they chatted. Realization dawned on her. "I know what this is."

They stopped and stared.

"First name basis. Talking as though you've known each other for years. Oh I know what's going on. Both of you are working together to keep me here when I can really go home and sleep on my own bed."

Kara rolled her eyes. "You're still over reacting. Why are you still overreacting about this?"

"I threatened to sedate her," Dr Grey told Kara.

Kara winced. "Yeah I don't think Maggie will agree."

"Speaking of, where is she? Maybe she can do something to ease," she gestured to Alex, "that."

Alex turned bright red.

"First of that's ew no. Second she's on shift and will be here later."

"Thank God. She's manageable when Maggie's around."

Kara looked fondly at her irritable sister. "She's just used to doing things on her own but she's really a big softie."

"I can hear you Kara," Alex grumbled.

Kara regarded Dr Grey, "When can she really come home?"

Dr Grey sighed, "Ideally, she could go home today but I'm concerned about her fever and a possible infection."

Kara nodded.

"It's a mild fever! My stitches are out. My scans are clear. Let me go home!" Alex yelled from the bed.

Dr Grey ignored her as she spoke to Kara. "I will sedate her if she continues to annoy me."

Alex groaned and let her head fall back into the pillow. _This is ridiculous._

She needed to hear Maggie's voice. Not knowing where exactly she was, Alex texted: **Save me.**

In less than three seconds her phone rang.

"Alex," Maggie sounded breathless and scared, "Alex where are you? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"What? No. Maggie I'm fine. I just...I'm going crazy here."

Alex heard Maggie's breathing even out. "You scared the hell out of me Danvers."

 _Shit_. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." _Stupid Alex_.

"It's ok," Maggie quickly assured her, "it's not your fault. It's me. Er...you're going crazy? Why?"

"I want to go home," she said in a small voice.

Maggie laughed. "What did Meredith say?"

"Oh my God not you too!"

"Me too what?" Maggie sounded perplexed.

"Nothing." Alex rubbed her forehead. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Danvers. I'm seeing you tonight when I get off shift ok. Do you want anything?"

 _You._ "Anything like what?"

Maggie chuckled. "To eat. Any special requests?"

 _Again. You._ "Just take me home."

"Aw babe. Ok here's what I'm gonna do. As soon as Meredith gives you the all clear, I'll drive over to the hospital to get you, full sirens and everything."

Alex laughed. "You'll get in trouble if you do that."

"I'll do anything for you Danvers."

"Smooth Sawyer. Smooth."

"I know you're edgy babe but you'll be home soon. Oh and heads up, Winn might throw you a surprise 'Welcome Home' party."

Alex rolled her eyes. "As long as there's alcohol."

"When is your first official session with the shrink?"

Alex brushed invisible dust off the bedsheets. "Next week."

"Okay. Kara and I will work out a system to take you. We both agreed you should have someone nearby during your sessions. I read that it helps when you know that there's a person you trust sitting in the waiting room."

Something warm and light fluttered in Alex as she listened to Maggie's comforting words. Maggie must have taken her silence for discomfort because she continued, "You're really amazing Alex. You know that right? I think it show just how strong you are by willingly doing this."

Alex snorted. "I don't feel like it lately, but if you tell me enough times, I might start believing."

"Danvers, I'll show you exactly how amazing you are for the rest of your life."

Alex froze. _Was that a proposal? OH GOD!_

"That came out, not how I intended it to," Maggie laughed nervously, "What I meant-."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

Alex sighed. "Don't take it back…unless you want to."

"Well I wasn't planning to," Maggie assured her.

Alex smiled. "Good. I was thinking-." Kara waved frantically at her. Alex squinted and mouthed _What?_

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Maggie let me call you later. Kara is here being…Kara. Love you. Bye."

"Finally!" Kara drawled, "I've been trying to get your attention forever. Meredith said as long as your fever goes away, you can be discharged tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked suspiciously, "I think she's secretly trying to torment me."

Kara laughed. "Yes I'm sure. Mom wants you to stay with her in Midvale-."

"No!"

"-but I told her you will be better in the city closer to me and your therapy sessions."

Alex blew her a kiss. "Thank you."

"I'm gonna update Eliza and get us some food. Be good. Remember, no fever means home."

Alex snorted as Kara hurried out of the room. Fever or no fever, come hell or high water, she would be going home tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! A billion and more thank you to everyone who read the story and stuck with me through the eleven chapters. I am extremely grateful for every comment, feedback, kudos, follows and likes. For those who want updates on future ideas or fics, you can follow me on Twitter Neffy1982_**

 **Thanks again! :D**


End file.
